


Second Comes Marriage then a baby in a baby Carriage

by sskinner155



Category: the lunar chronicles
Genre: Cute Kids, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Life Struggles, Married Life, Multi, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Weddings, topics of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Some short stories for the Lunar Chronicles mainly focuses on kids and weddings and friendship. All main characters.In the process of being re-edited.





	1. Thorne

“Captain! Captain! It’s snowing.” The little girl pressed her face and hands on to the window staring out with wonder. Thorne who was seated on the opposite wall watch as his daughter in her navy night sky blue dress climb over the chairs that lined the hall the tulle of her dress snagging. “Can we go out and play?” She asked turning to him her blue eyes large and her smile bright.

“You don’t want to get your dress dirty. Cinder would have my neck.”

“I won’t pretty, pretty please?” She had climb down the chairs stumbling over the puff of her shirt. She was at his knees now her face still holding the charming bright smile. Freckles darted over her nose and cheeks and while normally her straight fizzled light blonde hair would be in chaos around her adding to her childish cuteness instead it was pulled back tight in ringlet curls atop her head. 

Thorne didn’t like it, Verda’s childish cuteness is her, impossible to resist but did you ever really want to. But now with her hair done up her charm is devilish. He sometimes believes that she had been given the lunar gift although time and time again Cinder and Winter both have said it doesn’t seem so. Simply her ability over people was her own. Perhaps he should feel pride in that, something they had in common but he didn’t it terrified him. Because if Verda’s like him does that mean she doesn’t need him, that she simple puts up with him in the same way he put up with his parents. Will, one day she gets an offer, an offer to leave him behind because he was only holding her back.

“She’s a four year old.” Cress's words rang in his ear. Thorne chewed his cheek, she was right Verda was only four but that was no comfort. If she already had this ability at four could you see what she was capable of at 12 or 20? Verda was smart and she knew how to work people she had called him Captain not daddy the sure way to butter him up. 

He looked down at her again she was still smiling and had put on her thick winter coat. Undoing his bowtie he went into the room he used to put his tuxes on. With his coat in hand and swapping out his dress shoes for the hard boots (tucking his dress pants in them, Cinder would have his neck if he got dirty too) Taking his daughter hand the walked out to the fidgeted Siberian air.

The opera house court yard was large kept tidy and forever in a state of winter. The building had survived hundreds of years and was once the property of the old world royal family of Russia. Thorne was sure it was one of the oldest structures in existence. It is the perfect place for the wedding.

Verda’s high pitch laughter was out of place in the frozen scenery next to the stone statues of crying women and the soft pilling snow. With full speed she busted through a pile kicking up to the air. Thorne watched as she dragged her feet making lopsided smile faces and stars. He wonder how Cress was doing, they had arrived to the New Beijing two weeks ago finishing up the finally details and then they came up here a day ago with Iko, Scarlet and Wolf and to get everything ready with the few dozen staff the Opera house offered. He had barely seen her in the past two days only when he pick up Verda after she had gotten ready. Iko was keeping everyone on a time regiment that he hadn't seen since his military days.

"Daddy help me build a snowman!" She began rolling snow but was having difficulty getting it to stick together. Throne started pilling some on top compacting it together better. With his hand nearly ice he came up with an idea.  
"Watch this." He rolled the ball to the edge of a long slop and with a gentle kick it slowly rolled down. They both watched as it increased in size before slowing to a stop. Verda irrupted into laughter and went chasing after it. 

"Wow it got so big! You need to do another one but make it just a little smaller to be the middle!" She yelled up to him.

"Why am I the one doing all the work?!"

"Cuz you’re the Captain and I'm just the second mate." Throne got more snow together ready to kick it of the edge again.

"Look it’s Verda Throne!" The voice was loud and one he did not recognize. Just as he looked up a whole group of reporters and paparazzi came flooding in. They surrounded Verda cameras flashing everyone talking over each other.

"We’re here in Novosibirsk in celebration of another Lunar Human wedding."

"They were hero's of the Lunar Wars but will they have a happily ever after."

"With several high profile Lunar Human weddings you got to wonder is it becoming the norm?"

"Verda Thorne the first child ever born between a Lunar and a Human. What’s it like in her shoes."

"Get away from her!" Thorne yelled running down the hill. The reports seemed to just notice his presents and with it came a barrage of questions. 

"Carswell Thorne do you have any comment on the accusation against the Lunar boy who abused his gift in the American Republic?"

"Many want to know it’s been four years since the birth of your daughter why wait so long to get married? Is it true you were pressured by Lunar politicians?"

"Our sources say you asked Her Imperial Highness of the Eastern commonwealth, former Queen of Luna Cinder Linh to be your best man. How do you respond?"

"Mr. Thorne our readers are dying to know on this day of your wedding who are you wearing?"

He ignored them all pushing his way through till he got to the middle were Verda stood. Her face was red and eyes were large but she otherwise didn't seem fazed by the assault of questions. He felt a stab of guilt, she was use to it. Even before she was born the media was buzzing around wanting to know everything about her. They believed she was the first child born between a human and a Lunar but that wasn't true despite how often Thorne, Cress or anyone else pointed it out to them. He had once wished to be the center of attention like this but now all it did was piss him off.

"This is a private party none of you should be back here." He heard the scribble on net screens but no one left. More questions were asked and pictures being taken. One guy got right in Verda's face with a long lens. The flash blinded her causing her to fall over the ball of snow and more pictures were taken.

"Get those damn cameras out of her face!" He yelled pushing them back. Taking off his coat he wrapped it over her using the hood to cover her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. He tried moving through them only to find the group had nearly doubled. Where are they all coming from?

"This court yard is private property and is only meant for the use of invited guest." The voice was loud and authorize . All looked up so see Cinder at the top of the slop. She stood tall her face surprisingly pleasant despite the tone of her voice.

They all ran to her.

"Your Imperial Highness your long absents was due to 'health issues' care to elaborate?”

“Is it true that President Krocker of Luna is attempting to run for a third term? Does this concern you?”

“You just celebrated your fifth year wedding anniversary with Emperor Kaito yet still no heir. Is their issues in the bedroom?”

“Can you comment on the rumored Cyborg Olympics?”

The group didn’t get very far up before several personal guards and security members of the Opera house came running down. They started pushing the reports back while questions still filled the air left unanswered.

“This way,” Thorne looked to see Cinders own personal guard Liam Kinney at his side. He led the way through the growing restless crowd. Once the three of them made it next to Cinder she turned and headed back inside. They were safe in the hall, he saw that even more people had crowed around outside. No longer just paparazzi there were supper fan of the ‘the Lunar War hero’s’ shaking their banners and signs. There were also anti-Lunar groups yelling insults. Several more security members came rushing past as well as several androids. He was lucky to get away when he did.

“Staying out of trouble I see.” Cinder spoke. She had taken off her coat and was now walking back into Thorne’s changing room. She was wearing the bridesmaid dress navy blue with a sheer netting fabric that had glitter all over it to look like the night sky. All the dress were slightly different form each other Cinders was cinched just under her bust making her look both taller and a more feminine figure. Her hair had been pulled up into a partial bun while the remaining hair curled around her neck, her ‘formal tiara’ pushed back against her head. She had also chosen to wear a white cover over her metal hand. It was something she and Iko had created. They didn’t hide the fact she was cyborg but was met more as an accessory. She had several different ones to match clothing or jewelry. The trend had actually caught on among the younger generation; he wouldn’t be surprised if some of the wedding guest would be wearing some.

“Well forgive me for assuming the private courtyard would be empty. How did they even get in?”

“Their paparazzi nothings impossible for them, do you remember the honeymoon suite incident?”

“We all remember that.” It was Kai who answered he was sitting on the sofa, wearing a tux matching Thorne’s with a white flower sticking out the left pocket. The only difference between the two of them was that he looked much more comfortable. “Are you two all right?”

Thorne nodded then looked to Verda who was still in his arms completely hidden by his coat. Removing the hood she looked at him with a pout. “We didn’t get to finish our snowman.”  
“I’m sorry matey well make one tomorrow with mom.” He walked over to the wall heater the chill getting to him. Turing Verda around in his arms he held her up to it. She stuck her feet closer snow still cling to her shoes. 

“Is everyone ready?” He asked putting Verda down. She removed both his and her coat but stayed by the wall heater. 

“Iko just finished with me and Scarlet. But Isaac got into some chips so Scar trying to get cheeses stains out of a white shirt. Other than that and the circus outside everything is on schedule.” Cinder spoke taking a seat next to Kai. 

“Hopefully the security can get it all calmed down before the ceremony starts.” Kai said reading over his words he would be saying.

“They will I wouldn’t let them ruin another big day for you two.” Cinder spoke a bit of spite in her voice. Thorne knew she was referring to when the media had announced his and Cress pregnancy before they had even told their friends. Cress had been brought to tears she was so upset and Thorne’s attentions with the nineteen year old lunar shell were brought into question. The media had known that they were a couple but they seemed shocked that such a thing could happen. 

“We should throw snowballs at them filled with rocks. Because of them my stocking are all wet,” They all turned back to Verda. She had lifted her dress up over her shoulders and had stuck her butt out towards the heater. Throne pulled out his net screen and snapped a picture; it was too adorable not to show Cress. 

“That would not be the most productive way of handing a situation.” Kai smiled at her. “But I think some hot chocolate will help get rid of the chill.” Her eyes lit up. She pulled her dress down and Kai took her hand, headed for the kitchen. 

Thorne kick off his boots and took the seat next to Cinder. She was fidgeting with the tiara; there was a rule that women of the Imperial family must wear crowns for any event that takes place after seven o’clock. Of course she couldn’t wear her Empress crown that was reserved for Commonwealth occasions only but Throne was happy to know that the one she chose to wear today was one he had pick out for her. 

“Are you nervous?” She asked giving up on adjusting her hair. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“Well I’m nervous I’m going to mess up but I’m not nervous I’m getting married.”

“I see. Well if it helps I was terrified I was going to mess something up. And I did, but it was still the best day of my life.” Thorne laughed, she smiled a genuine smile she hadn’t been doing that recently.

“How are you feeling?” She knew what he met by the question her smile dropped and her eyes went distance.  
“This is your day we shouldn’t bring up my issues.”

“Cinder?...” He had taken her hand his the squeaking sound of his metal fingers against her metal palm. “It’s me.” It scared him how closed off she had become in the last few months, she still put on a pleasant smile for the public but she barely spoke to anyone himself, Iko even Kai. When he had heard she was hospitalized he had flew from the India territory to New Beijing, Cress opting to stay behind with Verda. That’s when he was told of the miscarriage and that Cinder was put into a coma like state. Because she couldn’t cry her headaches were getting worst and worst the doctors had to do something to ease the tensions.

“I’m doing better than I was yesterday and I did better yesterday then I did the day before.” She spoke softly. “It’s silly really I had only known I’d been pregnant for four days. My system drive told me, I was in the middle of lunch with Kai and ‘pregnancy detected’ came across my vision. I told him immediately and we were so happy. We had been trying since we got married and finally it was here. Then in the middle of the night ‘Pregnancy loss’ I didn’t even feel anything. Kai’s optimistic says it’ll happen one day.” He squeezed her hand.

“It will.” 

The door opened with laughter and excitement filling the quite room. “Look who I ran into in the kitchen.” Kai said. Filling in behind him was Varda, Isaac, Jacin and Wolf. Like himself and Kai both Jacin and Wolf was wearing tuxedos. Wolf looked out of place in the fine clothing with his large nose and jaw and beefy arms. Jacin was handsome with his hair gelled back and an uncommon smile on his face. Both Verda and Isaac had sippy cups filled with hot chocolate and both were adorable in the flower girl and ring bearer outfits despite the fact Thorne could see the wet marks on Isaac’s button down shirt. 

“Don’t you all clean up nicely,” said Cinder picking up Isaac and setting him on her lap. Isaac was a big boy for his age a few months younger than Verda he was a foot taller than her and wide in the shoulders and gut. He had busy eyebrows that framed brown eyes and with curly brown hair Scarlet had to cut every week or two. Then there was the taboo topic of his severe under bit. He had it when he was born but no one brought it up, they all knew it was a soft spot for Wolf. Thorne wasn’t too concerned though once Isaac hit puberty he’d grow into his body. He’d probably become handsome. Cress offend teased him saying that he would one day become his son –in –law. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sweetheart I always look this devastatingly handsome. And I know you will cry every night because you lost your chance to be with all of this.” Thorne gestured to himself.

“Funny I’m sure Cress cries every night because she’s stuck with all of that.” Jacin remarked. Everyone laughed and Thorne gave him a glare. There came a knock at the door and Kinney walked in.

“Madam Secretary Iko wanted to let you know that the ceremony is about to start and you all must get to your places.” Thorne looked at his watch he hadn’t realized how late was. 

“Thank you Kinney,” Said Cinder. He put his hand over his heart, bowed and left. “Before we go I feel obligated to return a favor.” She went to her bag and dug out five shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

“Is that the whiskey I got you for your wedding day?”

“One in the same,” she started pouring drinks. “You felt the best way for me to get over my jitters was to have me take several shots despite my better judgment. At least you made sure I made it down the aisle. So a toast! Your ideas are never really good but they somehow always work out.” All five of them clink their glasses, Verda held up her sippy cup and Isaac keep on drinking his. Thorne, Jacin and Kai downed theirs easily; Cinder and Wolf both made disgusted face. 

“Whoot! Time to get married!” Thorne yelled adrenaline rising in his body. He was about half way out the door before Wolf stopped him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Thorne looked at him, he patted his pocket and felt the rings he looked down at Verda she had everything, he looked back at Wolf. Who pointed down at his shoeless feet.

The ceremony was taking place in the main theater. Thorne could see the all guests seated in row after row. The black velvet curtains of the stage were closed leaving space for the alter at the end of the aisle on top of the stage. White flowers decorated each row of seats and large pots framed the small staircase that led to the stage. The ceilings lights had been dimed to resemble twinkling starts and the curtains had a starry night sky projected onto it. It had taken over a year to plan, to find a place and to bring it all together. The entire process felt like an eternity, he just wanted to get married but now seeing it all together seeing Cress vision was worth every florists and baker meeting, every silly little fight, every dollar they saved up. The first sixteen years of Cress’s life wasn’t good and Thorne made himself a promise that everything after would make up for it.  


“There you all are. Honestly if I find out you all were outside playing football or something I’m going to fry a wire.” It was Iko her long blue hair no longer in braid but curled down her back with decorative bret pulling it away from her face. She too was wearing the navy blue dress hers was more form fitting and had a slit going up her right leg. Scarlet and Winter were with her too as well as Atlantica and Jacob . Winter still stunningly beautiful her dress was shoulder less and fit to her torso but flowed away like water under her waist. Atlantica her two year old daughter held onto the dress with her tiny fist and hid behind her mother’s legs when his gaze lasted to long. Scarlet’s red hair was pulled up into a bun, Iko had put little shimmer gems throughout. Her dress was quarter sleeved and sheer, the waist was pulled in giving her very pleasing hourglass figure. Thorne gave out a whistle. Heads from the theater turned but could see very little.

“How did I ever get so lucky to have such beautiful women grace my life?” Scarlet huffed, Winter giggled and Cinder rolled her eyes.

“On any other day a compliment for The Captain Carswell Thorne would send my wires a frazil but not today sir.” Iko came up and started adjusting his bowtie. “Do we all remember our queue? Kai do you have what you’re going to say? Where are the rings?”

“Iko calm down. Our friends are getting married, we’re not breaking into a high security palace…again.” 

“Where’s Cress?” Thorne asked.

“She’s waiting in the pallor.” Scarlet gestured to the door trying to calm Jacob down. Thorne made a move towards it but Winter grabbed his hand. 

“No Flower Protector. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Thorne gave her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry I won’t go in I’ll just talk to her through the door.”

Iko handed out the white fur warps to the girls, they all draped them over their shoulders. Wolf took Jacob so Scarlet could get hers’ on and when Verda got hers she tried tying it over her head before Iko fixed it in place. He knocked, “Cress?”

“Ah Captain you can’t come in here Winter said its bad luck for you to see me.”

He laughed, “I know. Just checking to see how you’re holding up?”

“I’ve been sick to my stomach all day because I’m so nervous. I’ve already cried four times.”

“Four times! I know you’re happy to be marring me but save some for the ceremony.”

“Not all of them were happy tears.”

“Well that’s a sting to my pride.”

“Ah that’s not what I met. When Iko and Winter helped me into my dress it…”

“Yes?”

“Well it’s snugger than when I tried it on last month. It was so embarrassing; Iko practically had to sew me into it. It’s because I’ve been eating so much. Raman noodles, French fries and potato chips why didn’t you stop me.” 

“Well I’ll be sure to slap the food out of your hand the next time.” He laughed.

“…It’s not funny.” 

“Oh come now Cress all those foods you listed are high in salt so it’s probably just water weight. Besides I know you look beautiful and gorgeous and sexy.” 

“You can’t even see me.”

“I don’t need to. I know you do. And in five minutes we’ll be getting married and the whole world is going to think how a guy like me was able to get a girl as beautiful, smart, kind and patient as you. They’ll all be choking on their tears in jealousy.” “If anyone was choking you’d help them.”

“See kind. Cress I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“See you in five minutes.”

“I’ll be the one in white.”

He pulled away from the door joining the group. Everyone was arranged in how they would walk down the aisle. Kinney had taken Atlantica and Jacob inside and the music had just started. With a dazzling smile to his friends he went to take his place at the altar.

The music had been chosen by Cress. It was old opera music played softly at a slower speed. He felt like he was being sung a lullaby, slowly caring him away to his dreams. That’s what she was going for this was her dream and his. Maybe not at first but it had become his dream. His life with hers first they traveled the world, still do, and then she had given him the world. His heart hiccuped and there was a lump in his throat. The day Cress made him a father. Yes they were very young when it happened and yes it wasn’t planed but that was the day he understood how Cress could be a romantic. How she was able to see the good in him and say he was a hero. He fell love at first sight when he held their baby girl every decent thing about him was in her and everything about Cress was in her. His eyes started to tear up.

Get it together Thorne the wedding party hasn’t made it down the aisle yet. He thought. 

Cinder and Kai was at the altar now. Kai taking his place as efficient and Cinder to his side as Best Man. Winter and Jacin came next, Winter smiling as brilliantly as the day she and him got married and Jacin looking almost as happy. Then came Scarlet and Wolf, those close to the aisle shudder as they past surprised by the large looming wolf man. Yet as they walked they didn’t notice. Wolf features were relaxed and seemed more puppy like as he held his wife’s hand with her head leaning onto his arm. Thorne saw Iko pat Verda and Isaac’s back prompting them to start down the aisle. Verda reached into her basket and spread the flowers peddles like she had done the past few months practicing with Cress. Isaac seemed stunned by this action. He stopped and started picking up all the peddles. Everyone gave a laugh including the wedding party who could see it. Thorne looked to Cinder she was smiling but her eyes had a sad longing. Scarlet and Wolf who were coming to the stairs that led to the stage turned to see was the fuss was about.  


“Isaac! It’s okay for the flowers to be on the floor.” He didn’t hear her. By this point Verda had stopped and was trying to recover the area that Isaac had cleaned up. Thorne wasn’t sure what she was saying to him but she was wagging her finger at him, he hoped she wasn’t using any of the poor vocabulary that she had gotten from him. 

Wolf came up the stairs and took his place while Scarlet walked back up the aisle. She took Isaac’s hand and helped Verda spread out the flower and the three of them came down the aisle. Once everyone was in place the music changed. 

All too soon and not fast enough she was at the door her arm linked with Iko the two of them began their decent. Everyone stood, people awed and other sniffed. Thorne released a quite wet gasp. His heart was in his throat and his stomach was doing summersaults.  
Oh stars is she beautiful. 

The two of them hadn’t even made it to the first row of seats before Cress started crying. Iko gave her a tissue and she tried to hone it in. But Thorne couldn’t the tears slip down his face one at a time. This was it he was about to become Cress’s husband. He couldn’t think of a more flattering title. 

She was almost in front of him now. Her hair had been styled in what Iko called roaring twenties flapper. It framed her all too perfect face, now 24 she had lost the roundness she had when they met. No veil, none of the girls had worn a veil so he could see her sparking blue eyes. Her dress was sleeveless with a heart shape neck line and over her shoulders was the same white fur wrap the bridesmaids were wearing fastened with a ribbon. The bodice of the dress had flower patterns while the skirt pillowed out softly. It just barely touches the floor and he could see the white boots peeking through as she came up the stairs. 

She was next to him now Iko had place her hand in his. He tried giving her his best swooning smile through the tear stained face. “No crying its dehydrating.” She said. He laughed and wiped the last remaining tear from her face.

“You all may be seated.” Kai spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm slowly going to re-edit all of these chapters cuz I did not do a good job the first time. I don't know how long its going to take me to finish all the current chapters but I'm hoping that I can edit these published chapters while uploading the new one. So to anyone who will be starting this series as of 9-30-18 I'm working on improving the story. As to anyone who has already read through the chapters, I'm sorry that my writing and editing skills were so poor, and if you have time go check out the re-edited chapters. I plane to put the re-edit date at the top chapters notes so you will know if i've gotten to that chapter yet.


	2. Thorne part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited on 9/30/18

“Okay let’s get one of just the bridesmaids now,” Said the photographer. Thorne leaned against the wall as the girls got together glad to get a little break. The wedding had been perfect Cress cried, Thorne cried, Winter cried and Verda and Isaac had been adorable really it was a great high note for his first crew to end on. The last wedding of the group and probably last chance for the whole group to be together for awhile. Maybe when Cinder and Kai have a baby but even then there’s no guarantee that everyone one will be there. When Jacob was born it had taken him and Cress nearly six months before they made it to France and Cinder and Kai had just met him two months ago. It was a sadness that hung over him a lot. Everyone was living their lives and because of that it keeps them apart more and more. He didn’t blame them for it he and Cress had done the same thing after Verda was born, it was still bittersweet.

“What’s got you all quite Captain?” It was Cinder.

“It’s about time you address me by my correct title. Just thinking when the next time we’ll all have a chance to be together like this.” She rested her head against his shoulder. 

They watched as Scarlet and Cress posed Verda and Isaac together.

“It’s weird. You go just a short time through a routine, see the same face every day and it becomes normal but then it stops and everything’s out of whack. Its life I guess. Things happen you have no control over, time gets away from you one minute you the unwanted cyborg stepdaughter working as a mechanic in New Beijing market and the next you’re surrounded by the family you chose to be with. Can you imagine what the next eight years will bring us?” She turned to look at Kai who sat with Winter and Jacin showing Alantica cats-cartel.  


“When did that sarcastic cynical teenage girl become such a well spoken optimistic women?” 

“I’ve learned in these past few years…and Kai hired me a speech coach.” He laughed.

“Cinder, thanks for stumbling into my jail cell, I know it was by accident but it brought me here. Changed my life.” 

“Thanks for putting up with all the shit because of that accident. Saved my life.” 

“Let get one of the family,” said the photographer. Thorne walked up dragging Cinder with him. 

“He said one with the family,” Thorne stated at everyone. They all looked at him and made their way up. Alantica and Jacob too, Iko even grab Kinney.

“I met…”  


“We know what you met but this is better.” Cress said taking her place next to Thorne with Verda in her arms. 

Once the photographs where done they made their way back to the main theater where the curtains had be pulled back and the reception was underway. The wedding party entered first while Cress and Thorne waited for their queue. 

“So tell Mrs. Thorne now that you’ve married the love of your life what do you plan to do next.” She looked at him coyly then pushed him against the wall her hands went over his neck into his hair and her lip caught his in a long needy kiss. He wrapped his hand around her waist pressed her body closer to him. He moaned into her mouth and then she bit his lip! She bit his lip!  
Stars did they have to attend their own reception. 

“Ewww your being gross!” Startled they pulled away so see Verda, hadn’t she walked in with the rest of them. 

“Oh come now Verda I’m just kissing daddy.” Cress said snuggling into his chest. 

“That’s what makes it gross,” she said crossing her arms. “Boys are gross besides old people shouldn’t kiss at all.” 

“Old!?" Thorne said. "How dare you use that language in front of me!” Cress laughed and pick Verda up. 

“Oh trust me Verda one day you won’t think kissing a boy is gross.”

“Don’t tell her that. Verda it is perfectly fine if you think kissing boys is gross and you never have to do it ever. In fact you shouldn’t” Throne held out his pinky finger. “Promise?”  
Verda linked her with him and they shook on it. They heard the crowed in the reception cheer.

“I guess this little escapade will have to wait for later.”

“Oh Captain it was only ever met to be a taste.” He saw her entire face, neck and shoulder had gone red. Cress wasn’t much of the instigator but he is more than happy to see that change.  
They entered the reception when they heard the DJ announce, “Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Carswell Thorne.” The guest stood and clapped and despite his turn on all the celebrity attention he was happy to know that all these people had shown up for him…and Cress of course. They moved straight to the dance floor where they would have their first dance.

He wrapped his arm around Cress’s waist and she rested her head on her shoulder. Verda followed her mother’s lead rested her head on his other shoulder. The music started and it was a slow awkward dance but it was just the three of them. He looked at Cress who bit back a laugh he turned to Verda to see she had crossed her eyes and sucked in her cheeks to make what Thorne had called a ‘Kissy Fish Face.’ Thorne did laugh and seeing she’d been caught she dropped the face. The song ended and he kissed both his girls. With the first dance done the DJ changed blasting a fast beat pop song and the party really began. 

Cress had truly out done herself with the music selection. She had everything for every type of guest as far as he could tell everyone had been on the dance floor at least one. Verda had found Alantica and the two held hands while they swayed and twirled. The Kesley’s were standing together near the edge of the dance floor. Isaac bouncing up and down with a cupcake in his hands while Wolf hunched over held on to the arms of the 13 month old as he tried moving on his unsteady feet Scarlet crouched to his leave moved her arms side to side encouraging the child. Winter and Jacin was dancing with other Lunar guest they all seemed to be doing a dance that was popular on Luna. It was old to see Jacin let lose but Winter seemed all to comfortable. Kai and Cinder where the best dancers there and they relished in that with each new song they showed of a different move. Iko had moved on to her 7th dance partner she could really ware them out. Thorne did notice that with every few minutes she would look up toward Kinney who leaned against the wall near Cinder. The moment she looked away he’d look at her. 

“I need a break,” Cress laughed out. With one final swing out he pulled back to him and she crashed into his chest. They were both hot and sweaty, he had abandoned his jacket and bow tie she her wrap and shoes a while ago. 

He draped his hand over her shoulder and walked to their table. Taking a seat Cress started rubbing her feet when a servant android rolled by he took two glasses of champagne handing one to Cress and downing his.

“Actually I think I should stick to water.” She made a move to get up but his hand kept her down. 

“I got you covered.” He smiled taking her glass and downing it too. He cut through the dance floor to get to the refreshment table. 

“Carswell.” The name surprised him most knew he when by Thorne.

“Ye—,” he stopped short. He had expected one of Cress’s coworkers instead he was looking at an old bolding man with the same defined jaw as himself. The women who stood next to him had her graying blonde hair pulled back so tight it stretched the skin on her face. His parents. How long has it been he had joined the military at 17 was that really the last time they had seen each other? 

“You look well,” his mother spoke. He wasn’t sure how to react he just gave a meek ‘thank you.’ When had they gotten here? He knew Cress had invited them but they never RSVP so that was the end of that. 

“The ceremony was very nice,” said his father. “And this venue is spectacular. I do hope you can afford it.” 

Thorne jaw tightened, “Well I do have a job.” His father’s eyes widen and his mother’s hand gripped tighter to his arm. 

“I didn’t mean…” He cleared his throat. “Well that’s good to hear. Must be a well paid one I see.” Both his parents seemed frizzed, he was frizzed. “Your new wife was glowing when she came down the aisle. Was it the Lunar mind control thing?”

He abruptly turned from his parents and grabbed two water bottles. He gritted his teeth and spoke loud enough that the other guest around the table startled. “Cress is a Shell.” The statement didn’t make him feel better. “And even if she did have glamour she wouldn’t use it not like that. Lunars being a vain, arrogant, beauty oppressed nation is an out date stereotype.” Thorne had to deal with this type of behavior a lot after the Lunar Wars, not as much as Kai and Cinder but he always got side remarks. He made a move to leave their startled faces.

“Carswell please wait!” His mother reached out to place her hand on her shoulder. “Your father he didn’t mean it to offend. And the whole affording this place was met to come off as a joke.” He saw a pleading in his mothers face that he hadn’t know before. “We came here to congratulate you and uh..”

“To tell you were proud of you.” The words came out of his father’s mouth but they were foreign to his tongue. 

“Proud of me? Don’t make me laugh.” This whole thing was ludicrous. “Please tell me what part are you proud? Obviously it couldn’t have been my involvement in the war it’s been eight years since that. Or how I traveled to every country offering aid and the antidote to letumosis, no there hasn’t been a break out in six years. Or maybe that I’m a father I mean that is a huge milestone in someone’s life but Verda’s going to be five soon soon.” 

“Carswell can’t you simple take the complement. Why are you like this why do you always seek validation.”

“Validation you’re my parents I shouldn’t need it from you, you would think it would just be given. Besides it seems that you two are the ones that need validation showing up to my wedding after not seeing each other in over ten years.” 

“You knew where we lived and you had that spaceship. Hell you were in LA for over three months when you distributing the Letumosis antidote. Seems to me you had no desire to see us.” Thorne’s mother stepped aside as him and his father went at it several guest stood by watching the argument. Luckily the music drowned most of it out keeping the entire party from eavesdropping.

“Well can you blame me? After everything I had to put up with growing up you always tried to force me to be like you. And then after I escaped prison with Cinder your statements and complete disowning of me. Why would I show up to the door step of someone who hates me?”

“We didn’t hate you. We were embarrassed and scared. Our only son who had been taken to prison for abandoning his post and stealing a spaceship just broke out of a high security prison with the lunar cyborg Linh Cinder, the most wanted criminal of the era. We were receiving death threats every day, the FBI came to our house they watched it to make sure that if we had contact with you they would know. And then you and that girl go and kidnap the Emperor of the Eastern common Wealth. We had no choice but to shun you.” 

“Then why come here now? If it was met to just protect you, distancing yourself why wait so long?”

“We were ashamed by our actions.” His father’s voice had become quite. “We were ashamed. What we said how we reacted. Yes our son had kidnapped the Emperor and broke out of prison and became one of the most wanted fugitives. But never once had considered why? Just how? How could he do something so stupid? How could he throw away his life? You were wanted for crimes before that moment but those were cookie crumbs. You would have been in jail for five, eight years top but you would have gotten out. But not after you escaped with Linh Cinder. Best case scenario you’d be in jail the rest of your life. Most likely scenario you’d end up dead. And for the life of me I couldn’t see why you would do it. What purposes did you have to do something so stupid? Then not even six months later you’re on Luna being praised as a hero of the Lunar Wars. Responsible for helping Princess Selene reclaim her throne. You helped save Earth from a Lunar invasion, you were delivering the cure for Letumosis. Then it made more since. Carswell you’ve always been a swindler even as a child when you wanted something you worked to get it even if the work wasn’t always right. But you were never stupid you would see the risk verse the pay out and make you decision accordingly. And looking at you right now seeing the man you’ve become that risk was well worth this pay out. But had it been me I’d still be sitting in prison. I tried to make you like me; I tried to make you into a military man I tried to give you ethics and morals completely undermining the fact that you had them. You were always a capable person just not in the box that we tried to stuff you in. If you had done things my way we wouldn’t be at this wedding.” 

Thorne was surprised this was the most he’d ever seen his father talk. And never had it been about admitting his own mistakes. He really looked at his father, he’d always been a big tall man fine posture and distance eyes, as a child Thorne feared him but seeing him now. His father was old and didn't stand as straight as he remembered his eyes was the same blue as his own but held years in them if he had to come up with a word he say his father looked fragile. 

“Captain! I’m here to report you are talking to long and have been asked to relinquish you duty to me.” Verda stood next to him and had stumbled over the word relinquish pronouncing it like relsqash. He looked down at Verda as did his parents. Her hair had falling out of its up do and was frizzy and unkempt all around her head and she had a smear of chocolate at the corner of her mouth. Verda didn’t fear him he knew that but she was much more independent for a child her age. What would their life end up like, arguing at a wedding? Never speaking to each other for ten years he hoped that it would never happen but he imagined his parents didn’t think this is where they’d end up. Cress had said it’s heard to judge someone’s actions until you’ve been in their shoes. She’s right he would coldly judge his parents but now that he was a father with a child he didn’t really understand didn’t mean he loved her in less. I guess him and his parents were in the same shoes now. 

“Verda this is your grandmother and grandfather.” He said gesturing to his parents. His mother smiled.

“Verda that’s a pretty name.” 

“Thanks I got it for my birthday.” He laughed at the joke; he was the one who had taught it to her. 

“Verda Thorne pleasure to meet you I’m Kingsley Thorne,” his father held out his hand to her. Thorne look at him, a hand shake that’s how he’s going to greet his granddaughter. Verda took the hand firmly and gave it three good shakes. 

“Would you like to meet Cress?” He asked. Both his parents looked at him and gave a polite nod. The four of them headed back to the main table. 

Cress was still seated with Kai and Cinder also at the table. Both his parents tensed up they hadn’t expected to be meeting the Emperor and Empress. Verda ran ahead with the water bottle handing it to her mom before being picked up by her. 

“Sorry it took so long. Cress these are my parents.” She looked up at them is surprise. “Ah this is my wife and our friends Emperor Kaito and Empress Selene.” Kai was the first to get up and shake their hand while his parents gave a bow. 

Cinder wrapped her arm around Kai’s. “It’s an honor to meet you.” Her words were sweet but Thorne could tell she was trying to read the situation.

“I’m so glad you two came.” Cress had spoken standing up balancing Verda on her hip. “I don’t have a family so it’s great have you both here. All thought I imagine it must have been a trip from LA to Siberia.” 

“Actually we moved to Italy a year and a half ago. We had always planned to do so after Kingsley retired. And with no risk of the plague we finally did it.” His mother spoke.

“Italy is beautiful. Thorne and I went there several years back. I personally loved the history of it. We did consider moving there but I was offered a job as a data analyzer and programmer in the India district of the Common wealth.” 

“I did read up that you are quite the computer genius, funny considering my son was always technology decline.” Cress laughed. “India and Italy they’re not that far away?” It came out more of a question. 

“No they’re not.” Thorne answered.

“Okay everyone it’s time for late call.” Spoke the DJ.

“Oh! I still have to give you your present!” Cress said turning to Thorne.

“What?” She waved over Scarlet and Wolf who was holding a box. Winter and Jacin also came to the table. “Cress please tell me you didn’t actually get me something.” 

“Oh hush. I know you’re going to love it.” She place the medium sized box on the table in front of him. All his friends watch as he removed the bow and pulled up the lid. Verda’s head came into view as she looked into the box.

“Verda it’s daddy’s gift not yours.”

“I just want to see. It’s so cute.” Cress pulled her back and inside was a little kitten, all brown except for the left ear which was white. It meowed and clawed at the corner of the box. 

“You got me a cat.” He looked at Cress and she gave him a big smile. He had always wanted a cat but life on a spaceship wasn’t very good for an animal. He smiled and pulled the little guy out. He meowed and swatted at his hand before calming into his arm. “What’s his name?”

“Well it’s a girl and she doesn’t have one yet.” Cress said. 

“Hmm,” He looked at the cat then to Verda. “What do you think her name should me Verda?” She stared at the cat constructing really heard.

“She looks like a Fred to me.” Everyone laughed 

“Very well then her name is Fred.” He held the kitten to Verda. “Gentle hands.” Verda took and patted its head then turned to Alantica and Isaac who also took turns petting her. 

“Best gift ever.” He said kissing Cress’s cheek. 

With the party dwindling down and most guests gone Cress and Thorne left. The halls of the hotel room where quite except for the meows of the kitten and Verda’s snores. Thorne was exhausted as well, he looked to his watch 2:38 am. He released a yawn a little bitter about it, when Kai and Cinder had gotten married the whole lot of them stayed up till dawn now he could barely make it past two. 

He opened the door for Cress and the two walked in. She went to the bedroom of the suite and lied Verda down. “Could you grab Varda’s night shirt.” He searched for the oversized t-shirt one of his old one. When he went into the room Cress had already removed her shoes, stocking and had the dress undone all while Verda still snored on. Making the swap of dress for shirt she pulled the blanket over her and kiss her forehead. It amazed him how Cress could do things like that with no effort at all. With a smile she took his hand and the headed to the living room of their suite.

“I need to get out of this dress.” 

“Would you like help?” He said pressing his face into her neck his hands traveling up her back where the dress was lased.

“Sorry Captain, I’m too tired for that. You’re going to have to wait.” She pulled back and went to the bathroom. Thorne smiled and poured himself a drink before taking a seat on the sofa. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Cress was out of the bathroom. She had let her hair down falling just over her shoulders and she was wearing one of his old shirts too.

“Here, this is for you.” She said handing him a long skinny box. 

“Not another gift?”

“Open it it’s one I can’t return.” He looked at the box. It was a watch box in fact it was the same box his current watch had come in. He gave her a raised brow and she gave a coy smile back.

He opened the box but there was no watch in it. Instead there was a blue pregnancy test.

Positive. 

“You’re pregnant?!” He was stunned. “How long have you know?” 

“Not very, I suspected something earlier today with all the crying I was doing and when my dress wasn’t fitting quite right I know I had to get a test just to be sure. And you had mentioned that I was eating a lot of salty food recently. That’s what I craved when I was pregnant with Verda.” He couldn’t believe it they were going to have another baby. He stood up and picked Cress up swinging her around before giving her a long happy kiss.

“I’d figure you’d be happy. It’s a good thing we got the apartment with three bedrooms.”

“Isn’t that why we got the third bedroom,” He kissed her again and again. He was going to be a dad all over again. Verda was going to be a big sister and Cress was going to be the supermom times two. His father was right he had weighed the reward versus the risk but not even his 20 year old self could see how much of a reward he was going to get. Every day he lived in it with her with their family that they create with the family they chose to be a part of and most surprisingly with the family he thought he had nothing to do with anymore. How stupid he had been thinking you could put a number on happiness. 

“Well have to dig all of Verda’s old stuff out, oh and we need to paint and get toys and dippers and—“

“We have plenty of time for all of that. How about tonight we go to bed and you hold me against you chest a way a husband should.” He smiled at her and gave her on last kiss before heading back to the bedroom. Their life as husband and wife, father and mother, hero’s of the Lunar War, two lonely people who found each other, what would the next eight years bring them if thats what the last eight did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Thorne is done. I write the whole characters story then split it up into easier to read chapters, though when I started this on I had planned on it being shorter. Let me know what you think, did anyone guess Cress was pregnant?


	3. Cinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-edit 10/1/18

INCREASE BLOOD PRESSURE, INCREASE HEART RATE, LOW OXYGEN LEVELS.

Cinder couldn't think straight, she hadn't had the time to react. Just as her retina scanner told her 'labor underway' she felt the sudden release of her water. Then the surge of pain and panic came. She couldn't be going into labor she was only 31 weeks, holding tight to the dresser with one hand the other holding onto her stomach.

"Kai?..." She whimpered out. "Kai...Kai!" She finally yelled finding her voice. Kai flew out of the bathroom. He had been in the process of getting dressed, with black slacks and a white under shirt. His eyes widen with horror when he saw Cinder in a crouching position holding tight to her swollen stomach.

"What’s wrong?" He rushed to her taking on her weight.

“My water broke.”

“What?! But it’s too early. Kinney! Kinney call down to the doctor, we need to get her to the hospital wing.” Kinney busted through the door. Within seconds he surveyed the situation and made the call to the medical wing. He rushed to Cinder and Kai and took more of the weight and the two of them walked slowly to the door.

Cinder took small steps the pain slowly subsiding but just as they made it to the door she felt the pain come back. There were several palace servants going about their morning business stopping to stare at their Emperor and Empress. Cinder let out another scream and Kai held her tighter to him.

“Dr. Lee is on the premises he’ll take care of you.” She wanted to cry she could feel the headache coming from not being able to. She was cold in spite of the sweat pouring from her face. And they were moving so slow. How would they make it to the hospital wing at this rate? She heard the elevator ding from the end of the hall.

“Cinder!” Iko yelled out. With her she had a nurse and a wheelchair. The two ran to them and got Cinder in the chair.

“Your Majesty start you labor breaths, like we did in class.” She began fastening a blood pressure strap around her arm while Kinney pushed forward the wheelchair and Kai keep hold of her other hand.

“It’s 160 over 90.” She told the nurse. Her system had been flashing it over and over.

“That too high, Your Majesty you are going to have to calm down. I knew you’re frightened but you need to be more relaxed.” Cinder had a good response to give this women but another spike in pain keep her from doing so.

“Cinder look at me. Focus on your breathing.” She did look at Kai, sweet, handsome Kai. He was always able to keep his head in moments like this. She followed his breathing pattern and her system told her her heart rate had lowered as well as blood pressure. She wasn’t sure if it was the breathing or because of Kai.

She heard the second ding of the elevator as they spilled out, they were at last in the medical wing. There were more nurse and assistance and androids in the hall. Everyone was moving fast and orderly Cinder guess it wouldn’t look good to have the hospital staff freaking out, wouldn’t help ‘calm her down’ as the nurse said.

Iko was yelling out orders, ‘We need chipped ice. Bring the Empress’s slippers.’ Finally they made it to Dr. Lee the best OB-GYN doctor in the country. With him was also Dr. Nashi her cyberonics doctor.

“We already have the room set up for you Your Majesty.” He spoke calmly allowing Cinder to be rolled in. “How are the contractions?” He asked.

“Sporadic,” Answered both the nurse and Cinder.

“Okay I want to get an ultrasound read to go. And let’s get her Majesty on the bed.” The nurse began getting the equipment moved closer to the bed while Kai help Cinder out of the chair. Within seconds Cinder was on her back, Kai held her hand while Iko and Kinney stood by the door. She felt the nurse lift up her shirt and the sudden cool jelly against her stomach. They all looked at the monitor it seemed no one in the room was breathing. Then the release of air came when they heard the sound of a heart beat. Cinder looked at the screen she could see her baby so clearly. Its misshaped head, its fat nose, its hands pulled tight to its body.

“Heat rate normal and it doesn’t seem as if the baby has dropped,” said the nurse to Dr. Lee. Another nurse was writing this information down in a portscreen while two others were putting up a plastic cover over Cinders legs.

“Okay I’m going to see what’s going on down here. Your Majesty if you please.” Cinder thought she should probably fell embarrassed but there was no room with all the panic and fear. The two nurse help pull off her night pants and underwear and she opened her legs for the doctor. She must not have done so well enough because both nurse’s grab a leg and pulled father. She felt the cool interment the doctor had against her skin. Kinney had left the room at some point because Iko was on the other side of her pressing a damp towel to her forehead. The doctor hummed as he poked her and then she felt his hand on her swallow stomach.

“Go ahead and draw some blood and give her some terbutaline be sure to factor her weight without her cyborg limbs.” He pulled away and the two nurses released her legs.

“What will that do?” Kai asked.

“It’ll hopefully stop the labor or at the very least slow it down. Your water has broken but that doesn’t always mean the baby is ready. The baby hasn’t even dropped yet and the vital sign are good meaning it’s perfectly fine to stay where it’s at but you body is ready for it to go. The goal is to stop you body from going into labor. When the medication wears off your body will go straight back into labor or stay at resting. Either way our situation is not the best. Even if we do stop labor the fact that you water broke opens you up for infection.

“But the baby’s alright?” Cinder asked.

“Yes it is fine,” The doctor smiled.

She let out a long breath as she slumped down on the bed. She saw Kai fall into the chair resting his head in his free hand. Even Iko felt had weight leave her shoulders as she rested against the wall.

It took only a few minutes for the nurse to get everything set up and Cinder watch as the drug Dr. Lee told them about began to drip. The contractions stopped and she felt a little better. But stars was she tired. She pulled up the time seeing it hadn’t even been an hour since she had woken up. Perhaps it was the stress of it all or that she hadn’t been getting much sleep recently but when she closed her eyes she was gone.

 

* * *

 

  “Tell them the Imperial Family would like to spend this time of stress and uncertainty privately without the strain of the media. I also want you to find whoever leaked this and if any other palace personal is found to be talking to the press their employment is terminated.” Cinder was surprised to hear Kai yell or make threats. But when she opened her eyes there he was with one of his advisor, Torin had retired a couple years ago. He was no longer in the dress pants and under shirt but jeans and a button down. She also realized she had been flip onto her side and someone had brought her body pillow.

The advisor left and Kai noticed she was wake.

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” She shook her head. Sitting up Kai handed her a glass of water. She took it with one hand and rubs her belly with the other.

  
“What’s gotten the Emperor rolling heads today?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” She gave him a look.

“The media know you went into premature labor. Iko and Dr. Lee released the statement that the labor has been stopped and that the baby is doing find but they’re relentless. Someone from the palace got to the press before though.” Cinder had already pulled up dozens of news articles and reports over her very early labor. Most were those of concern and well wishes for the mother and child. Others were about how common such a thing is with other mothers given their story. But it wasn’t hard for her to find the backlash. Those who believed that because she was a Lunar she wasn’t capable to hold a baby full term and others saying that because she was cyborg her body was rejecting the baby.

“Don’t do that. You don’t need to look up what they’re saying.” Kai took her hand and kissed it.

“So what did Dr. Lee say?”

“You are no longer in labor but you could go into at any moment. He’s wants to get you to 34 weeks after that the risk is too high for complications.”

“I imagine I’m going to have to stay here for it aren’t I.” He gave her a small smile, coppery brown eyes showing her pity. He kissed her hand again.

“Sorry but I’ll be here to keep you company and Iko. It won’t be so bad look at it as more of in three weeks we’ll finally see our baby.” He reaches over and intertwines his fingers with her metal one that rested over her stomach. She moved them lower and watched his smile widen as he felt the kick.

He now had laugh lines and his once shaggy black hair was shorter with some streaks of gray. He had considered dying it once when it first showed up but she had talked him out of it she liked his salt and pepper look. They had celebrated his 30th birthday earlier in the spring she was pretty sure it was their own private celebration that brought her to this moment. It was ironic they got married so young but wouldn’t be having their first child till their late 20’s early 30’s not for their lack of trying.

She had three miscarriages in the span of the nine years of marriage and if she was being honest with herself she had given up. And then her system told her ‘pregnancy detected’ like all the other times and as terrible as it seems she waited for the ‘pregnancy loss’ to come. After a few days it hadn’t by the second week she went to the hospital wing with Kai and they told her what she knew but there was little to do then. Set up another appointment, start prenatal vitamins, change her diet. She had gone through the motions because the moment she would hope it would all be ripped from her again.

The last seven months have suck. She was constantly in and out of this place. Always sick, she had four UTI’s back to back, tired and grouchy. All the stuff an expecting mother gets to enjoy she never did. Shopping for onesies or picking out a baskenette, she had had a compete meltdown when her, Kai and Iko were coming up with ideas for the nursery. She didn’t want to plan, she didn’t want to buy anything, she wouldn’t survive having to take it all back.

Kai held all the hope for her. He had been positive through the whole thing all the late night nausea episodes to uncontrollable cravings even the gross stuff of pregnancy like when she got the yeast infection and her stomach was to swollen for her to put on the cream. He had done so much it these few months she felt very guilty she hadn’t been treating him or anyone else very nicely.

“I’m sorry.” She said it softly, she wondered if he heard it over all the machinery. But when he turned to her his eyes were piercing like glass, he looked angry.

“This isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself it’s not good for you or for the baby.” To drive his point home he wrapped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her in. Well more of leaned into her given the awkward position and all the wires strapped to her.

“I met in general. I’m sorry for my poor attitude and bitterness and all around bitchyness.” She muttered into his chest. He pulled back and gave her a look.

“You’re pregnant; it’s part of the territory.”

“Maybe some of it yes but most of it was this constant fear that if I got to comfortable with it I’d lose it all. And because of that I was always sad or angry and I took it out on you or Iko or anyone near me. And I shouldn’t have done that cause it’s your baby too and I’m sure you had the same feeling but was better at handling them and if I can’t even handle a pregnancy what will I do when the baby’s here. It’s not like I have the best mother figures to work off of.” Cinder had lost control of what she was saying. It all came out of her and she wished she cry she need to cry to get all these feeling out so she could breath so this headache would go away.

INCREASE HEART RATE, LOW OXYGEN,  LOW SEROTONIN 

Kai quickly pressed the aid button and grabbed a bag that held food. He dumped it all out and brought it to Cinders mouth. “Slowly focus on your breath, fill the bag…take it back…fill the bag…” His voice was calm, his hands rubbing her back. She could breathe again but the headache still pounded on. The nurse can through the door with Dr. Lee.

“She started hyperventilating.” The nurse stated looking over her vitals and the doctor placed his hand on her stomach. Finding the baby he looked to his watch. After a couple of minutes he pulled away. Kai had pulled the bag from her mouth, she was breathing normal now, but he keep his hand on her back moving it back and forth up and down. She focused on the movement of his hand. She saw the doctor look at the nurse’s findings while the nurse patted a damp cloth over her sweaty brow.

“It was a panic attack brought on by stress. Luckily it did not on set labor again. We are going to have to work on keeping you clam so anything that might set on labor is limited.” He looked to Kai.

“You want me to leave?” He was stunned by this.

“But Kai was the one who helped me calm down.”

“I’m sorry to both of you. It’s not like no one will be able to see you. They all can visit but well schedule times. Once we get you to a sable point we’ll look into removing this sanction.” She looked up at Kai, he was agreeing with the doctor she could tell with how he stood and calmness of his face. She held tighter to his hand.

He looked down at her then kissed the top of her head. “It’s for the best. I’ll be down here every day and Iko will come too. You’ll be tired of us by the end of it.” She griped his shirt; she understood the reasoning, doesn’t mean she like it. He gave her a quick and final kiss before leaving. Both the nurse and doctor bowed as he left.

“Have you been suffering from headaches Your Majesty?” Asked the doctor.

“I have today.”

“Go ahead and give her some pain medication as well as some lunch. Keep me informed if your headaches worsen.” He left the room while the nurse followed through with his instructions.

Cinder was happy that they were given her something for the headaches. She doubted she would be able to calm down without it. She was also glad to be giving food she was starving. It was a simple meal of rice, veggies and under seasoned chicken. Not the best work form the chef but she could barley eat anything to began with.

After finishing her meal and with her headache gone she was bored. She tried watching a net drama but keep getting distracted by all the news about her going into labor which sent her heart rate up which was against doctors orders. She started line up the left over rice in a row but that only worked for a few minutes. She wanted to get up and move around but that too was against doctors orders for now.

“You’re going to have days like this I’m sure. Days of boredom, stress and just all around bad, but you'll have me and your dad too so we’ll be able to help. Though your dad might be better at it them me. I’m a little too hot headed. I guess you could say I’m the volcano and your dads the ocean.” She smiles as she rubs her stomach. “You’ll like the ocean; we have a beach house right on the cost we’ll take you there every year. Your dad will take you the aquarium and museum in town he’ll also take his microscope for the two of you to collect water samples to look at.” She felt a sudden kick. “Yea I know your dad’s a nerd.” This pregnancy did suck she hated how she felt. She couldn’t stand not being able to drink coffee or eat fish. She was sick of being worried or scared something would go wrong. Dr. Lee assured these feeling were normal but it was different nine years they’ve been trying. She had never realized how much she wanted a family till she married Kai, never thought she would find someone who wanted a family with her, this was there missing piece. Even though she was still fearful that it would all go away again. She would have a moment like this and somehow it is worth it. “I’ll show you how to take apart a portscreen and put it back together. And we’ll fix the palace androids, that’d be fun.” She moved her hand over where the kick came from. “Okay I’m a bit of a nerd too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So I had to do a little more research on this one with all the medical stuff and I tried to make the sanario as realistic as possible. I do know a women can go into labor without given birth for a few weeks. Also I want to warn that the next few chapters will go into the subject of depression and have a birth scene. Cinder's story is going to be four or five parts. Let me know what you think.***


	4. cinder part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 10/5/18  
> ***This chapter brings up subject of depression***

It had been six days since Cinder when into early labor but since then everything was doing fine. Her vitals as well as the baby’s were strong her headaches were under control and even her stress levels were down. Now it was just a waiting game of getting her to 34 week.

Iko sat in the chair next to her with a portscreen in her lap. “From the Indonesian territory: Mo, Aisyah. 'Your Imperial Majesty I am saddens to hear of your premature labor and do pray every day for yours and the child’s heath. I do hope you have been made comfortable and you and our Emperor stay strong together. It is in time of adversary that we fine our strength. You and him have been through so much together and will no doubt carry that history and love with you as you start a new adventure. Long live the Emperor, Long live the heir.’ Included in this com is a vulture for a boutique of flowers.'" Iko read.

"They have already been purchased and are currently in front of the east gate with the others.” They have been reading off comms sent to her royal portscreen for over an hour. Most had come from women and surprisingly they were all not from the Commonwealth. She had quite a large fan base in Europe and Africa. She had also revised a lot of flowers and small gifts. Kai had brought a couple into the room but most were kept at the gate so the crowd that had gathered outside could see them. The crowed had been there since the first night. They were having prays and candle light services but there had also been some skirmishes. So far four had been arrested and eight hurt. The palace security had been keeping it under control since then.

“Can we take a break?” She asks before Iko could start on another. Iko looked up her eyes a soft brown.

“Here maybe this one will make you feel better.” She got up and went to her bag. She pulled out a folded paper and sat it on Cinders lap. It was a kids drawling. There was blue crayon for the sky with a bright yellow sun in the corner. A big red castle with flags at each point and three stick figures with large heads. One was Kai with black all around the head and a gold crown on top, the other was her with a white triangle dress and long brown hair and a third was a little child between the two of them it to had a crown on. Over top of them was “Imperial Family” but it was spelled wrong. “It arrived today.”

“People are sending in paper letters?” She said looking at the piece again.

“Were getting a few hand written letters. That was the first one from a kid. I thought it was cute.”Cinder smiled at it and placed it on her night stand.

“It is.”

“Would you like to take your morning walk?”

“Yea this room is getting to stuffy.” Iko helped Cinder out of the bed, she secured the hospital gown in the back held out her hand for Cinder to support herself on. After the first few days with everything going fine Dr. Lee had allowed her some freedom. Of course it was only to walk in the hall and she had to have someone with her and she couldn’t do more the fifteen minutes at a time and only four times a day.

The hall was brightly lit and white and very clean. She really didn’t like being here she had gotten use to her room some but even it was too clean too white. She preferred her space to be a little messy. It use to a lot messy but after her and Kai got married she had to hone it in. That was another part she hated about be here, her and Kai hadn’t been able to sleep together. It was upsetting that he would come and sit with her and tell her about his day get into a story only to either get kick out by Dr. Lee or leave on his own accord. They had spent time apart before weeks even but they were in the same building seemed kind of a waste.

They had made it to the end of the hall. “Have you and Kai settled on a name?” Iko gave her a mischief smile.

“You know I can’t tell you.”

“Oh come on Cinder! Please?” She gave her puppy dog eyes in a dark shade of purple.

“No, the name is top secret and not to be spoken till the day the baby’s born. Besides I know you have a wager in place on what name we’ll pick.”

“It’s just a little fun. I can tell you right now the leading gamble is that it’s a boy and you will name him Rikan the top girl name is Rain. I hope it’s a girl. Having a little princess to dress up and teach how to wear makeup and walking in heals ohh and talking to boys…haa Mason Deallo the Latino net drama star just had a son. Could you imagine our little princes and Mason Deallo’s son they would look so good together.”

“Slow down Iko she hasn’t even had the baby yet.” It was Kinney. “And do you even know if it’s a girl?” He was dressed in his uniform though now he wore a Commonwealth uniform. His sifted started soon.

“This is just a hypnotically situation. Besides I should be the one prepared for all of this I’m going to be an aunt. The most awesome aunt ever!”

“Oh really,” his tone had changed and he gave her a dare me look Iko met it by leaning towards him hands on her hips. Cinder felt she had just walk in on their private conversation. She turned away and looked out the window ignoring the fact she could hear Iko give him a kiss. They had been formally dating for five years now and still Cinder found it hard to see them being all ‘gushy’ as Iko puts it. She was happy for Iko and they worked well together given their rocky start but she also knew they had some problems that she wasn’t sure Iko always remembered. Most days Cinder forgot she was an android.

“We’re done,” Cinder turned and Kinney had gone to stand by the wall just a few paces away. Tall and alert, the moment he was on clock there was no PDA in fact he gave little notice to Iko but Cinder could still feel his energy spilling out of him, happy was the easiest one to pick up on also playfulness and arrogance . She wasn’t surprised she found most men had a bit of arrogance when they had just kissed their girl, even Kai.

* * *

 

  The nurse helped Cinder out of the shower. She put a robe around her and had her sit on the toilet. Cinder herself started drying her hair while the nurse focused on her legs taking her time with her metal leg. It was no longer awkward after being here for twelve days. She was getting restless. The baby had dropped early in the day according to Dr. Lee meaning that the baby was almost ready to get this show on the road. She still had a little over a week left to get to the date Dr. Lee wanted but it did seem like she would go into natural labor if she could only hold on for nine days.

“Emperor Kaito brought you this to ware.” She held up a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. She had complained it was cold last night. Nodding the nurse helped her into the pants. Once she was dress and her hair had been dried they went back to her room. Kai, Dr. Lee and Dr.Nashi waited for her.

Kai and the nurse got her in bed and he rearranged the pillows so she could sit up better. “Now that you’re both here we need to discuss what will happen during the birth and after the baby’s is here. Like I said we are still going to try to make it to January 22nd but now that the baby’s dropped and is sitting much lower in the womb, also Her Majesty is dilated to four, not where she needs to be but that to can also quicken. We should prepare ourselves. Firstly Dr. Nashi.

“I’ve looked over your system and have discovered a large majority of your spine is covered or block by metal plating or some form of wiring. This will make it impossible for you to receive an epidural.” Cinder looked at the screen chewing her cheek, Cress had went through labor without an epidural once but that was because by the time Thorne made it to the hospital the baby was already crowning she had given birth before they were in the room. Cress had described in detail how terrible it was and the only saving grace was that it had all happened so quickly. Cinder doubted she would be as lucky.

“Natural births are becoming more popular and I’ve preformed them before, I’m worried about your headache, birth is a highly emotional time so we will administrate a pain relief for them but it is uncertain if they will fight the pain in your head instead of you labor,” Spoke Dr. Lee. “Once the baby is here he or she will have to spend time in an incubator. This will help regulate temperature and keep exposure of germs down. What I’m mostly concerned about lung development. The lungs are the last thing to develop and there is a possibility that the baby may not be able to breathe on its own. If that’s the case we will have to assist with machinery and he or she will have to stay longer.” Cinder held tighter to Kai’s hand her system was already pulling up information on lung development and the machinery needed she sent it all away immediately when photos of very fail babies with cords attached to them pop up.

“Is there anything we can do before then?” Kai asked

“Nothing that we are not already doing, keep stress down, stay away from caffeine. I know this news is hard especially for first time parents but know that everyone in this hospital is doing everything they can to guarantee the safety and heath of our Empress and heir. Dr. Naish could you take our Emperor and show him our set up for the child it will perhaps clam your mind to see all the work we are doing.” Kai and Dr. Naish left, Dr. Lee turned to her.

“How are you feeling Your Majesty?”

“Worried,” She patted her stomach.

“Have you had any moments of being over whelmed? Have you lost track of time?” The questions seemed odd. “I’ve noticed your eating less and less.”

“I’ve just not been hungry recently. I guess I’m too worried.” He took the seat Kai had been in.

“Your Majesty I have worked as a doctor for many years and I can say not all women like pregnancy or birth. Many in fact hate it. So you do not have to feel guilty about that. I’ve also seen the signs among pregnancy and depression.” She didn’t look at him. “You and Emperor Kaito have been trying to have a baby for a very long time. But you feel distance, like you’re doing the motions but not really there.” He handed her a card. It was for a therapist who specialized with pregnancy and new mothers. She looked at him finally. “I think after the baby’s born you make a call. I also recommend we put you back on an anti-depressant for a time.” She bit her lip it had been several years since she need them. “Do not think this makes you less of a mother or weak Your Majesty. You are simply taking the steps for better heath”

Dr. Lee got up just as Kai came back in. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Kai took his seat. He looked tired, no doubt having to handle so much by himself now with everything going on with her.

“The room’s nice. It’s painted to look like a sunset with small hot air balloons hanging from the ceiling. The equipment is all set up and ready to go.” He took her hand. “How are you feeling?”

She looked at him. “Scared. What if something goes wrong something they couldn’t calculate? What if the baby has problems the rest of its life?”

“Then we will face it like everything else we’ve faced. And if he or she does we can handle it. We’ll be there every step of the way because it’s our baby it’s the puzzle piece that will connect us together from this point for generations to come.” He leaned up and kissed her. She held onto his shirt bring him a little closer in their awkward situation. She could smell his cologne mixed with a bit of sweat. She even missed his smell. They broke away too soon.

“Dr. Lee wants to put me on an anti-depressant again.” She told him, she told Kai everything especially something so important. He nodded.

“I think that will help. Is the one you used the last time safe for nursing mothers?”

“I can’t remember. I’m sure Dr. Lee will find the best one. Kai can you tell me what you’re afraid of?”

“When I was a boy a bird flew into my room once and I’ve never felt comfortable around them since then.” He laughed.

“I met—”

“I know. I’m afraid of a lot. Will I mess up? Will I be around enough? Will I push them to hard? Is this the life they are going to want? Will I be as good as a father as mine was?” His voice broke on the last one. She shouldn’t have asked. But like a mind reader he gave her a reassuring peck on the lips.

“He was the one that got the bird out. Not a guard or servant. My dad heard me yelling and came busting through the door that connected my room to my parents. I think he was laughing at the situation but at the time I was too terrified. I just thought it was so cool seeing him get the bird not even flinch. It was just a bird but I was amazed.”

“You never told me this story before.”

“I guess I kind of forgot it. He taught me so much; he wanted to give me every chance to become a great Emperor.”

“I think you succeed. Earth and Luna has had over ten years of peace, the plague has been cured, at every opportunity you chose the well being of your people over your own.”

“The whole hero of the Lunar Wars is more of your title than mine. You were the one being shot at.”

“Well I guess it’s good I’m part metal. And you shouldn’t sell yourself short I was the one being shot at but you had to stand toe to toe with Levana you were in the most danger.” They had both laughed. It had been a while since they talked about the War.

“I wish I had stories like that. Funny cute ones to share, perhaps I’ll tell the baby how you asked me to the peace ball twice and both times I said no. And that you showed up to my booth despite the fact I ignored all of you comms.”

“Fine I’ll tell them how you kidnapped me the day of my first wedding because the thought of me with another woman was unbearable for you.”

“Hey my story’s true.”

“Mine is mostly true.” They continued to share stories some they have told each other a million times others new, they laughed and they kissed and when the baby kick they paused to feel. Dr. Lee must have either forgotten Kai was here or was giving them a pass because he never came back even when they past the two am mark.

“You should go to bed.” Kai finally spoke

"I'm fine."

“You’re about to doze off.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I promise to stay.” He had pushed the other chair in the room right in front of his giving more room to stretch out on and she gave him one of her pillows. They held hands as they winded down and the last thing Cinder remembered was the circle motion he made over her hand with his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So the idea of Cinder suffering from a form of depression came from my friend who just had a baby. She whole heartily felt like a terrible mother because she 'wasn't happy with her baby' and she felt guilty about it. She finally seeked some help and talked to her husband about it so I also to show the strength of a relationship as well as the courage one must go through to ignore the stigma and accept they need help. It didn't make her any less of a mom and in the story it won't make Cinder any less of a mom either***


	5. Cinder part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited on 10/5/18

Cinder woke, she had to pee. Still foggy and adjusting to the darkness she felt for the aid button. She realized Kai was no longer in his make shift bed. She checked the time, almost seven. He must have gone to his office. However when the nurse came in she saw him standing outside her room. He was on his portscreen and his advisor and head security was with him.

“What’s going on?” She asked the nurse. She couldn’t see Kai’s face but his body language left little to the imagination.

“It is nothing to worry about Your Majesty. Just something the security wanted His Majesty to look.” She had gotten her out of the bed.

“Tell me what’s it about?” The women bowed her head before speaking.

“I am sorry but I do not know.” A lie.

“You do.” She spoke with more authority, she was the Empress.

“His Majesty commanded me not to tell you.” The truth.

“Fine take me to the bathroom because I cannot hold it then take me to my husband.” The nurse nodded and did as she told.

Once out in the hall both the adviser Rani Kaif and the head security Egor Chadov stopped talking. Kai sent them away, he was upset and tired. His shirt winkled from having to sleep in it and he had left his shoes in the room.

“What happened?”

“I don’t think you—”

“I’m tired of people saying that. If this is about the safety of the Commonwealth I deserve to know. If it about the security of the place I still deserve to know and if it’s about me I would like to hear it from you.” He released a sigh and took her hand leading her to a bench against the wall.

“So far only a few online magazines have ran the story either our team got to them or they realized the legal implications of such a story, so no large news media has reported it yet. I’ve already called Cress to see what she could do.” He handed her the portscreen. It was a front page of one of those trashy celebrity magazines.

It had a picture of her, and not a very good one and the caption ‘Empress Selene depressed and not happy to be a mom!’ The statement hit her like a bucket of water. The public knew of her depression? She tapped forward till she found the article.

‘Empress Selene also former Queen of Luna who went into early labor a few weeks ago has stated that her pregnancy sucks (her words not ours) she has also felt no need to be involved with any of the planning or preparation for the new arrival, leaving all the work to our Emperor or palace staff. It was also discovered recently that Empress Selene has also been put on an anti-depressant possibly to help with an uncontrollable mood swings as one former palace employee has stated. “She’s a complete beast. She throw her hair brush at me in a fit of rage. It’s good for her to be on an anti-depressant could you imagine what she could do to a baby. Look at who her aunt was.” Strong words for someone who has worked for her.

We have also had an interview with an expert on cyboronics Dr. Doland of the UK and this is what he had to say. “It does not surprise me that the Empress of the Commonwealth is unable to carry a baby full term. As a cyborg her body is damaged and does not have the proper functioning of a women’s body to provide a safe womb. To be honest it is the reason that it took so long for the two to conceive, it was recently brought to my attrition that Empress Selene is 32% cyborg she is nearly half robot, I believe the Emperor of the Commonwealth may have risks the entire family line in his choice of wife.

We ask our readers what do you think of our heir in the hands of such an unstable mind? Do you believe that her family history should be looked at further? Was this marriage right for our Emperor?’ (See pg 17 for medial file)

Cinder couldn’t believe the article. Did they not have pregnant wife’s or been pregnant themselves? Have they never known someone who suffered from depression? She had dealt with Dr. Doland’s criticism of her before but this. The insanity of it, the audacity to accuse her of being a danger to her own child.

“No one else has reported this?”

“No one big, how they got your medical information is what I want to know. The employee you threw the brush at was let go four months ago he wouldn’t have this info.”

“I only threw the brush because I found him in my closet high on something and completely naked.”

“I remember, funny how he didn’t mention me and two guards tackling him to the ground. Security have already tracked him down he broke the terms of the none disclosure agreement.” He pulled her to him. “Dr. Lee is going through all personnel, only someone in the medic wing would know about your medication.” Cinder felt a headache coming on; not being able to cry had taken so much energy out of her.

Kai held her for awhile, she always felt like she had just come home after a long day of work when he held her. He would hum a soft tune and rest his head against hers and he shielded her from the worst of what people said. Not with threats or words but by simply keeping her close he showed the whole world he did not care about their comments. So while the rest of the Commonwealth judged her as a woman, as a wife, as a mother, and ruler he held her close. This was his family, he would always be there for Cinder and she for him.

They went back to her room when Iko brought breakfast for them. They ate it quietly Iko telling them not to mention how good the food was. They received a report that the article and any others similar were taken down with an apology listed. Though the original writer has not given up his palace source, he’ll most likely confess once the charges are read to him.

“We have a surprise for you?” Iko said after looking at her clock. Cinder gave her a look.

“I’m not allowed to have surprise doctors orders.”

“You’ll like this one.” Kai said helping her up. They walked out going all the way to the front waiting area. When Iko opened the door she couldn’t believe it, all her friends where there with their families. Her heart jumped it had been nearly two years since all of them have been together. She gave Kai a kiss and Iko a hug.

“How were you able to get them all here?”

“Well it took much planning on my part first I had to make sure everyone got time off. And then I had to go and pick them all up I’m going to tell you the Rampion feels a lot smaller now,” Said Thorne.

“Kai did all the planning and you beg us to let you use that space ship to pick us all up. A plane would have been just fine.” Scarlet spoke.

“Well I had to go to Luna first to get all the gifts they wanted delivered to Cinder so I was already flying it anyway.”

“Doesn’t matter how we got here, cousin—friend how are you?” Winter asked given Cinder a hug. Her and Jacin lived in the America Republic Winter an ambassador and Jacin had finally became a doctor. Atlantica stood next to her mom her curly black hair pulled into a pony tail, her big brown eyes and sweet slender face; she was just as beautiful as her mom though she did have her dad’s nose. Zachri their three year old son was asleep in Jacin’s arms. He had curly black hair that stood up and was chunky in the face, like Atlantica he had his father’s nose.

“I’ve been better; this pregnancy’s really taken a lot out of me.”

“Preach girl! I don’t think my body will ever recover. Three C-sections, I’m amazed I still have a stomach.” Scarlet said, her and Wolf have had three sons in there ten years on marriage. Cinder wasn’t surprised about the C-sections all three boys were huge at birth. Isaac only eight already stood at her shoulder and Jacob wasn’t far behind Noah their youngest was six months now but most mistook him for a two year old. All of Scarlet kids looked like Wolf, bulky and olive skin tone though Jacob was the only one with green eyes. But they all inherited her curls.

“Well so far it’ll be a natural birth won’t even get an epidural.”

“Really?” Asked Cress

“Well it’s not my choice I have too much wiring and metal near my spine to get a needle in. I will be giving some pain killers but from what I read up I don’t think it’s going to help. I’m more worried about my headaches. I’ve been known to pass out from them if they’re bad enough.”

“Has the doctor considered putting you under?” Thorne asked.

“Not if she’s giving a natural birth. Probably not in a C-section either it’s important to keep the mother awake during labor.” Jacin answered.

“Doesn’t make since to me, labor, birth all of it.”

“You have three daughters.” Kai stated.

“You forget he passed out when I gave birth to Verda.” Cress laughed and Thorne gave her a scowl. It was hard to believe that Thorne was a father three times over but the proof was sitting behind him. Cinder realized all three girls were wearing matching shirts. Verda who looked the most like Thorne with her once blonde hair gone brown and dimpled face had a green shirt that said ‘Rampion member since 128 ET.’ Ivory who had blonde hair and was more petite than her sister had a white one with “Rampion member since 134ET.” And the baby, lavender who was born just a few months ago had a purple oneis with ‘Rampion member since 136 ET.’ Cinder wondered how long Thorne and Cress could get them to wear those shirts.

“Captain can we go play?” Verda asked.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Kai said. “We have the nursery up stairs, I’ll call the nanny she can watch the kids while the adults talk.” It didn’t take long for the nanny to arrive. Kai and Cinder had hired her a little over a month ago. Cinder thought it was a little odd to hire her so early but Kai said she needed to learn the place layout as well go through additional training she was going to be taking care of the heir. Though both Kai and Cinder decided early that they don’t want to rely on a nanny for everything it was their child they should be the ones to raise it.

Winter had to talk Atlantica into going with the rest of the kids but eventual they parted ways. Lavender and Noah stayed though Cinder thought it was more that their mothers didn’t want them out of there sight.

“So you went to Luna?” Cinder asked, her and Kai shared a comfortable love seat.

“Oh yea they’ve been sending you stuff like crazy works been a killer with all the shipping.”

“Isn’t your job more of commercial products than mailman?”

“Yes, but with so much at once the ‘mailman’ is getting behind, a lot of guys from work are using their own ship to pick up and bring to earth for delivery. Make some extra money on the side. Doesn’t help that word of that article today got out up there. Haven’t seen so many angry Lunars since the revolution, I mean there were people with signs saying ‘Earth doesn’t deserve our Queen,’ or ‘Long live the heir of Luna.’ For the most part though people were just upset that a news article would say such things about you after everything you’ve done and to go so far as to publish medical papers, they had to realize that was crossing a line.”

“Trust me the crown has taken legal actions,” Kai spoke. “And we will fine this leak. You would think that the birth of the child binding the Lunar royal family and the Commonwealth would be a more happy occasion. At least a majority are in celebration.”

“Technically Luna doesn’t have a royal family anymore.” Cinder said.

“Perhaps in paper cousin—friend but the people of Luna will always see you as their savior and their Queen. Several friends have informed me that a growing number wish to turn the government into a constructional monarchy, much like Earth has, and they would like to reinstate you as Queen.” Cinder bit her lip she knew of this movement and even the President has shown interest in it but it felt wrong. The whole point of abolishing the monarchy was to keep one individual from have all the power.

“So what are you hoping for?” Scarlet asked taking Noah from his stroller and giving him a bottle.

Cinder pondered for a moment it was a question she’d been asked before but with it so close did that change her answer. “A boy,” it did not.

“I want a girl.” Kai said.

“I’m with Kai.” Iko agreed.

“Opposites, interesting, well girls are very good at getting their way, it’s the way they look at you with their big eyes.”

“That’s because you give in easily,” Cress said.

“Boys will fight to the near death. Broken arm, broken legs, choke holds and body slams, I thought the packs were bad. And then they get up and act as if nothing happened,” said Wolf.

“They also have the tendency to do dumb shit,” chimed Scarlet. “Just the other day I stopped Isaac from dropping Jacob down the stairs in a laundry basket.”

“I don’t know it seems kinda fun have some ruff housing around here.” Cinder joked.

“Why do you want a girl Emperor—friend?”

“It would be the first born in my family line in four generations,” Kai answered. He had told Cinder this when she had first become pregnant. The last female ruler of the Commonwealth was actually the first one since the country states all became one country under her reign, Empress Yu of the Eastern Commonwealth.

“Really your grandfather or great grandfather never had a daughter?”

“No just one or two sons. Not even an uncle has had a daughter. It would be nice to have a girl and the Commonwealth would get a princess, princess are always more popular.”

“Of course they are with their dresses and shoes and portraits. Most find portraits a dead form of art but I think they’re beautiful.” Iko said.

“I find girls to be sweet like chocolate and boys to be tart like custard. Both very good choices and very different forms dessert,” said Winter.

“Whatever you have will tip the scales. It will no long be just the four girls and four boys.” Jacin was right it was even in the gender of children of the first Rampion crew. They all talked about their kids and upcoming plans and what were going on in their lives now. How much and how little their lives had changed in just a few years. At one point in time these were people she didn’t know existed and now they were the most important people in her life. She guessed this was something that happened to everybody but sitting next to her husband while due any day and her friends who lived in France and America and worked for the government and intergalactic shipment. She wondered what her 16 year old self would think if she could see this, back then she didn’t think she deserved something like this but she did and she fought to have every minute of it even if it put her in the spotlight or rewrote her as a villain this is what she always wanted a place to belong and with them she got it.

* * *

 

January 18th, she was so close now and Dr. Lee was certain she would make it to the 22nd. She was sitting up on her bed while her, Scarlet, Cress, Winter and Iko played a hand of royals. Kai had went to his office to get as much work done as possible, he wanted to be around after the baby was born for a few weeks. Thorne and the guys had taken the kids out despite being in a huge palace being inside all day still made kids stir crazy.

“I’m going to bet that Scarlet will get a call in five minutes on how hot should a bottle be.” Said Iko.

“Not before I get a call saying that Ivory pulled Verda’s hair and I have to discipline her over the phone.” Said Cress

“Do you really do that?”

“All the time. Thorne’s not good at it. He either goes to light or to hard there’s no in-between.” They were playing royals but this was the main game. So far Jacin had called once and Thorne twice.

“Jacin is more of the disciplinary parent; he once put me and Atlantica in the corner.”

“What did you do?”

“We were playing floor is lava at 2 in the morning. Who do you think will be the discipline parent?

Cinder paused. “I don’t know, I guess me I don’t see Kai being able to muster up the ability to disciple. But he’s also really patient unlike me.”

“Patient is something I wish I had when I had Isaac, but you do learn in. Let’s face it you lean a lot after you have kids.”

“A lot of on the job training I imagine,” Iko joked. “I remember when I babysat for you and Thorne I downloaded over fifty parenting and baby books and yet Kinney was better at it. I guess some people just have it in them.”

“Oh yes I hear about all the stuff you guys did I think Ivory has a crush on him.” Cress smiled.

“Really, so does Atlantica.”

“Of course they do he’s very good with kids and his incredibly handsome.” Iko said. Cinder agreed she had seen Kinney around kids before, her friend’s children and children of political figures or palace employees. It was something that surprised her about him he didn’t seem the type.

“Do you and Kinney plan to have kids one day?” The words came out of Winters mouth. Cinder eyes widen, Cress bit her lip and stopped breathing for a second and Scarlet nudged Winter’s knee. It was then she realized what she had asked. Covering her mouth ashamed she had said it.

Iko was looking at her cards, despite the awkwardness in the room her face still held the pleasantness of the earlier conversation. “No. We have talked about getting married but no country on earth would agree to such a union. It’s okay to have an escort—droid for fun and loneliness but a relationship it’s unnatural” Cinder was aware of this hurdled in their relationship her and Kai have tried to change the law but no luck. When the media found out that one of the former Lunar guards was involved with an android they were not kind. Whenever a Lunar is charged with some sort of sexual crime on earth they will bring up Kinney as an example of Lunars deviance and shameless behavior. He never seemed to react to it around her as if he never heard the accusations but Iko says it does bother him but he doesn’t want anyone to realize that.

“You would make a beautiful bride,” said Winter.

“I know and I love planning weddings. I already have ideas for Verda, Atlantica, and Ivory. I do have something floating around for Lavender but she’s so young I don’t know her personality enough.”

“What about my boys I was planning on using you to help with cost,” Scarlet joked.

“I said Verda, Alantica and Ivory. Verda and Isaac, Atlantica and Jacob and Ivory and Zachri.” They laughed it was a joke they all had of their kids, who would marry who.

“You just have their lives written down like a book.” Cinder said. Just then Scarlet got a comm from Wolf. Which sent them in to more laughter; while Scarlet answered they heard some yelling form outside the door. One of the voices was Kinney and Cinder recognized Dr. Lee.

“I’ll go check it out.” Iko got up. There was panic at first had some broke in. It’s been a long time since someone had attempted to take her life. But that article had set off some of her most violent hate groups.

“Cress can you pull up the video from outside the room?” She did what she asked now working for the Commonwealth government her access code being one of the only things she needs to get in.

The four of them pilled together to see what was happening. There were three place guards and two med androids all surrounding the nurse desk. Dr. Lee stood just off to the left several nurses and Iko behind him. Suddenly one of the guards fell back, Kinney, Iko tried to run to him but Dr. Lee stopped her. Cinder realized there was a woman in the mix and she had a taser.

Despite being out numbered she was holding her own against the other guards, with one swift kick of her boot a med android toppled over part of its front face panel braking off. Seeing her chance she grabbed for it and with a forceful wave of her arm the guard close to her got stabbed in the shoulder as well as hitting him with the taser. He fell back but before she could make another move the last guard tackled her to the ground. Cinder squirmed in her seat as she heard the slam of bodies hit the floor. Several more guards arrived and helped detain the women and she noticed Kai had also arrived.

She quickly put aside the portscreen and tried to get out of bed. “Cinder I don’t think—“

“If Kai’s out there then it’s safe enough.” Scarlet helped her get out of the bed. When they opened the door not much of the scene had changed. Iko had finally managed to run to Kinney’s side and was resting his head on her lap. Two nurses was helping the other guard onto a gurney.

0

The women who Cinder recognized as her main nurse the one who told her to ‘calm down’ right after her water broke was being arrested. She tried continued to fight and kick but her hands were behind her back. Dr. Lee and Kai stood together watching the same scene.

“What’s going on?” Kai immediately stepped in front of her as did his personal guards creating a wall between her and the women who was a good ten feet from her.

“Cinder you should go back to you room, until the situation is under control.”

“She is bound and there are at least fifteen armed men here. What’s going on?”

She could see he was exhausted and worried. She grabbed his hand and back up to where Iko and Kinney was, he was awake now. “She was the one who leaked all the information to the media along with you medical information.” She looked back at the women; she was rolling on the ground now yelling at the men. Two of them attempted to pick her up but she kick at them and they dropped her.

“Seems like a lot of force to take down one woman.”

“Well when we thought she was just leaking information to the media for some extra money we were going to have a quite arrest but we did more digging and discovered she belonged to the Earthen against Lunars group.” This caused a gasp from both Cress and Winter. Cinder new of this group well they were responsible for hundreds of hate crimes against Lunars in all earthen countries. They were the ones who had attempted an assassination on Winter just six years ago, she had been pregnant at the time. Cinder’s hand went to her stomach how often had she been alone with this woman, she was the one who was responsible for given her her medication and IV’s. Cinder was shaking thinking about it, like knowing someone had been in your house the same time as you but not realizing till after. Kai ran his hands over her arms trying to calm her down before pulling her into him. She held him tight as the fear of what could have happened raced through her mind as his she was sure.

“Disgusting!” They turned to the women. “To think our Emperor is so weak minded practically giving up his country to her. It’s all just a big show she doesn’t care about you she wants earth all those Lunars do. They want earth and to enslave us and to turn our children into something less than animals. I was going to be the one to free us from it. Once she was dead you would see it as nothing but manipulation. Then you would have been free to marry a nice earthen girl who could produce a healthy heir. I got greedy though.” She glared at the other girls; like it was their fault her plan failed. “To be able to take out the fake Lunar princess and the Lunar shell I’d be a hero might as well add the stupid earthen women who disrespected the entire male population by marring an Lunar and having its children.” She spat at Scarlet.

“You just confessed to an attempt on the crowns life as well as the life of three others. This will be used against you in court.” Kai spoke rather calmly though his hands griped Cinders shoulders so tight she imagines she would be bruised.

“No your majesty those words are not mine.” Her persona had changed almost instantly. They were no long looking at the bitter angry women but a scared big eyed girl. “I didn’t do this, these words are not mine it’s the Empress she has made me say them with her gift she is angry of leaking her medical information, I admit to it I needed the money but my intent was never to harm anyone, I would never do suck a think.” Her words were both sweet and well rehearsed but Cinder saw the orange light in the corner of her eye. This was a common tactic among criminal now days blame a lunar for the crime. Kai didn’t give her a final thought as the guards dragged her away.

“You’re okay,” he said bring his hands up to her face and kissing her. He was crying. “You’re okay.” She held him. It had been a long time since her life had been in such danger.

“What in stars happened down here?” Thorne asked. Wolf and Jacin were behind him as were the whole lot of kids. Cress ran to him scooping up Verda and Ivory and falling into his chest where Lavender was strapped. Winter and Scarlet also ran to their children. Scarlet fell to her keen kissing Isaac and Jacob while frantically undoing the stroller straps and pulling Noah to her chest. Winter pick up Atlantica and Zachri spinning them around while sing her wolf song. All of their lives had been in danger without them realizing it.

“If you miss the kids that badly you could’ve called,” Thorne said patting Cress’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Only one more part then Cinder is complete. Tell me what you think of the names for the Kids some I love others not so much***


	6. Cinder part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-edit on 10/5/18

Cinder was rather calm as Dr. Lee and his nurses prepared for the birth. She made it to the 22nd and she is dilated at 9 her body is ready to have this baby.  
Kai and Iko are in the room with her she wanted them there, the rest of her friends sat in the waiting area. They had all given her hugs and well wishes hopefully by the end of the day she would be a mom. 

Dr. Nashi handed her a metal wedge. “For you to squeeze with you metal hand, won’t believe the number of husbands hand that had been broken during labor.” She gave Kai a smile. Kai was holding her fleshed hand already, probably remembering when she had broken his finger once with her metal hand.  


“Okay were are going to go head and induce you now Your Majesty. Now it could take time for your body to respond or it could be just a couple minutes. But once we get the contractions going we’ll be set.” Cinder nodded as the nurse next to her inserted the needle. All the hospital staff had gone under evaluation and back ground checks since the incident. Everyone in the room had been cleared and all the equipment and drugs had been tested to be sure they hadn’t been tampered with. It was a very hectic few days all the preparation had been wasted and Cinder was worried that if she had gone into labor something could’ve been over looked in the rush.  


Her system told her it detected the drug in her system and listing everything that was happening, though she didn’t feel any different. She had read that inducing could take up to three day before a baby actually came. Just as the thought came she felt a sharp pain in her womb. She squeezed Kai’s hand.  


“Already?” Asked Iko. She was by her metal leg in charge of holding it back when deliver started.  


“Her Majesty’s body has been ready to have the baby for awhile now but these contractions are too far apart.”  


Cinder couldn’t believe the pain she was in. It was content and the contraction intensified it. And her system was going haywire on her. Every minute a new list of thing happening in her body. She pushed back into the bed trying anything to ease the pressure and with her release of breath came a roll of curses. Kai keep hold of her hand while his free hand ran up and down her arm and shoulder.  


“You’re doing great. Look you contractions are only three minutes apart now.” She glared at him. The nurse next to her patted her for head with a cloth she hadn’t realized how much she was sweating. Another scream with some curses came, all directed at Kai. The only saving grace was that she didn’t have a headache the stuff Dr. Lee gave her was keeping her emotions from pounding in her head.  


“Keep you breathing pace,” Kai said as he mimic it. She got on time with him before another contraction came and cried out again. Dr. Lee came up this time, focusing on his watch. He took a seat at the end of the bed and both Iko and the second nurse help keep her legs pulled back far enough.  


“The baby is starting to crown. Do not stat pushing yet Your Majesty.” She wanted to she had to but she resisted the urge as another contraction came, more notifications came by her vision. As the contraction past her body relaxed thought her legs were still be held apart.  


“You’re doing great just a little longer.” Kai held up some ice chips to her mouth. She took a little but she was so hot pressed them to her neck and upper chest.  


Another contraction, “Do not push.” She held tight to Kai’s had and tight to the metal wedge. She was so tired how long had they been doing this? Her internal clock said fifteen minutes. It seemed so unfair.  


“The top of the baby’s head is visible. We will began to push on the next one.” It was relief. Finally she was getting somewhere. “Okay here it comes and push.” She did as she was told yelling as she did Iko and the nurse held tight to her legs but nothing happened.  


“Good, keep your breathing up.” Said Dr. Lee. Kai get her on time again as the next contraction started. “Push come now push.”  


“I can see the head!” Iko squealed. But she lost her energy and her body relaxed against the bed again.  


“You are so close, on the next one.” She nodded to him. Kai with his free hand brushed back her hair it was plastered to her for forehead and he kissed the top of her head.  


“You look beautiful.”  


“You’re never touching me again.”  


“Here we go. Push, push, we have the head and the shoulders. Come now we’re almost there, push.” Cinder gave it her all she gritted her teeth and pushed her head back into the wall the pain shot up her leg to her thighs through her spine and she released a scream before is all stopped. No more pain no more pressure everything was still, then the crying of a baby. Dr. Lee held the child in his hands before showing it off to the parents.  


“It’s a girl.” Cinder bit her lips. The nurse handed Kai the scissors and instructed him were to cut. He looked like a child very unsure of himself. With the umbilical cord cut Dr. Lee came around and sat the baby girl on Cinders chest. Her system was trying to catch up with what was going on come up with what she was feeling but it was impossible. The baby girl was gross, covered in blood and vernix and oddly shaped she didn’t look like all the cute plump babies Cinder saw online. With long skinny arms and cone shaped head. Cinder heard her voice crack. She was the great thing she had ever know and so preciously small. The world was new, she was new and how different her existence made it. She looked at Kai as he watched the two of them tears dripping down his face. She couldn’t cry but her daughter made her heart leap made, her stomach flop and caught her breath all in one. This little girl was her daughter and she was perfect. The nurse took her to get her clean up and weighed. While that happened Cinder finished up and got cleaned up as well. But she wanted her baby back.  


“How are you feeling Your Majesty? Any headaches?” Asked Dr. Lee.  


“I’m fine. No headaches. How long will they be with her?”  


“They have to clean her up and run some test. Remember she will have to be in an incubator for some time.”  


“You two need to come up with a name, we need to make the announcement of her birth,” Iko said.  


Cinder looked at Kai. “Well my name is a bust she doesn’t look much like a Jun.”  


“If we add an e to it it’s a girl’s name,” He smiled. “I was thinking Yue.”  


“After your great--great grandmother, I like it but everyone who thought we named her rain will be right.” The old Chinese character of Yu met rain.  


“Yes, after her but this will be the character.” He pulled out his portscreen and showed her a different symbol, 月. Before she had married Kai she was unfamiliar with the second era writing system. It was outdated and something only old people ever used. But once she became the Empress it was mandatory she learn it. "This character means moon. She will represent both of our heritages.”  


“It’s perfect.” She sniffled. Princess Yue of the Commonwealth but also of Luna, Winter was right the people will see her as princess and when they hear her name they will know she is a part of them.  


“Would the mom and dad like to come see their daughter?” The nurse and Kai helped Cinder into the wheelchair and they went to the ‘hot air balloon room.’ It was a very pretty room and it had plenty of things for a baby to look at as it sat in the incubator.  


All the happiness she had been feeling was gone when she saw Yue in the small container. She was so tiny the wires sticking out form her sent chills down Cinder’s back. She was squirming and her eyes keep shifting though they didn’t focus on anything.  


“She’s breathing on her own so the incubator is just going to be till her immunity is built up. The wires are just a protocol . Heart rate and temperature and such,” she and Kai relaxed a little. “Besides being under weight she is healthy. Five pounds and three ounces and sixteen inches long.” The nurse showed them how to open the side panel to reach their hands in and how to sanitize their hand before doing so.  


She and Kai sat there alone just looking at their baby. She rubbed her head with a gentle finger while Kai patted her stomach, his hand nearly engulfing it. Cinder finally has time to look at her and see which part came from which parent. Her skin was naturally dark like hers, she would tan well she also had a rounded point to her nose like her. However her face was squarer like Kai’s and the arch of her eyebrows laid flat. She had no hair and her eyes were a grey color but Scarlet and Cress told her eyes color in new born change. Yue latched on to Kai’s pinky finger her fist barley making it to the first knuckle, he gave a soft laugh. “She had a strong grip.”  


Cinder got a notification of a crown press conference happening now. She turned on the portscreen hanging on the wall. She recognized the speaker of the royal family and saw Iko as well as other members from the cabinet on the stage outside the place. The footage cut to the massive crowd of people. She could hear them from where she was at in the palace but the staff said there cheers have been echoing throughout the night into the day. They had all gathered for the birth of the heir all cheering and sending prays, the article about her forgotten or never even cared about. This was the true Commonwealth. She will always have her hater and will never make them see her as anything less than the evil Lunar but they were the minority. The Commonwealth that she and Kai protected was this.  


“Citizens of the Eastern Commonwealth, Earth and Luna,” footage showed up from the crowd, then Tokyo, Pairs, London, New York and even Luna. Thousands of people were watching waiting. “On this day January 22nd at 11:24 am Emperor Kaito and Empress Selene welcomed to their family crowned Princess—” The crowd volume over took the audio. People were screaming large signs saying ‘It’s a girl was being swung.’ Someone had released pink balloons. The footage changed again to the other cities the excitement there was just as high. Once the crowd died down the speaker started again. “Welcomed Princess Yue.” The monitor behind him changed showing the character for Yue’s name. “At this time the Imperial family will be spending time with friends and family and a formal interdiction of the princess to the people will be scheduled.” The crowd continued to cheer some cried others throw gifts near the palace gate and Cinder felt pride. They were all excited because of Yue and all she had done was been born. It was silly pride but pride none the less.  


There was a knock at the door as Kai turned off the portscreen. Cinder expected Thorne or the others but both she and Kai were shocked to see Torin. His once gray hair had received back leaving just a ring from ear to ear. He still stood straight and had on a well tailored suit, even in retirement some habits are hard to break.  


“Dr. Lee said you would be in here.” He bowed. Kai went to him and hugged him which he returned.  


“I thought you would be spending the last of your years in tropical Islands.”  


“And miss this moment. Fatherhood is the largest jump us men will ever make.” Kai lead him to Yue. He gave Cinder a bow and she removed her hand for his to take over. Yue gave a soft coo sound before swing her arms out then back in placing her fist in her mouth as more gibberish spilled from her lips.  


“She is beautiful Linh Cinder.” He said she nodded in agreement.  


“I helped you know.” Kai said he was behind her now his hand rested on her shoulders.  


“You always complement the babies’ beauty to the mother. Here I have something for you. Your mother had asked you father to do it when she passed and he asked me when he passed.” This caught Kai’s attention; his parents have been gone for so long what would they have for him now. Torin pulled out a worn plush octopus with a cute anime eyed smile face. It was green and rather old and a little deflated.  


“Eight?” Kai took the thing spinning it around recognition on his face.  


“Yes, Eight you old stuffed animal.”  


“You named your stuffed animal eight?” Cinder asked.  


“It was an octopus it made since.” He defended, Cinder rolled her eyes.  


“When you were born your mom bought you him and after you grew out of it she keep it for when you had your first child.”  


“I don’t know seem kind of old for Yue. It’s falling apart.” Kai said.  


“Not done yet. When you had your first child your mother wanted to give that back to you and give this one to your child.” He pulled out another identical green octopus but it was new. “She bought them at the same time.” Kai took the second on in his hand and held them side by side. His eyes had become misty. He sat the new plushy in with Yue who grab onto it and his sat on top.  


“They would’ve loved her.” Torin said. Cinder held on to Kai’s hand. They watch her as she pulled one of the legs into her mouth and much on it. She had no family and Kai had lost his so young. But Yue change that they went from couple to a family with her. They had waited so long but she was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Cinder's story is done, at least this one is. I felt kinda bad cuz hers was a bit sad and the one I have for Kai is also going to be sad but thats not what i feel their relationship is. I might have to write a completely fluff one for them first. Let me know what you think.***


	7. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 10/11/18

Wolf did not like going into town without Scarlet. He didn't like going anywhere without Scarlet but town was the worse. Everyone notice him, he couldn’t slip into the grocery store for a gallon of milk or stop by the hardware store to pick up a part for the dryer. It’s mainly why they just ordered everything to the house, they liked their seclusion. But today was different. Winter and Jacin would be coming to stay to help around the farm and be with him and Scarlet who was due in a month. Scarlet had asked him to pick up a few things to make them more comfortable during their stay. 

He swiped his wrist to pay the hover, Scarlet had tried teaching him how to pilot hers but it was awkward with his size and his hands where too big to press the right buttons. It was cold when he got out, even with the pile of snow pushed to the side of the road the sidewalks and streets were covered. It had been a tough winter and forecast showed they were in for another storm at the end of the week. 

First stop grocery store. Mid-morning was the slow time for the little mam and pap place but as he entered he watch the cashier and customer stared open mouth at him. He'd been living here for over four years now you would think they were use to him. He looked at himself in the reflection of the glass. Large protruding nose and jaw. He had hair all over his body and most of his face though it looked much worst now then in summer. 

He grabbed one of the carts making it look child’s play one then a real one. He pulled out his portscreen, swiping over the greeting of Scarlet winking at him he pulled up the list. She had taught him how to grocery shop, start with dry goods then move to fridgeables and ending with frozen by the end he would be right next to the check out lady. 

Shampoo and conditioner, raspberry scented, Scarlet’s favorite. And body wash two family packs, he went through a lot of it. Paper towels...Scarlet had listed a six pack but the eight pack was on sale for the same price so he got the eight pack. He continued to go down the list checking off each item as he place it in the cart. While debating between the lavender meadows or clean linen laundry detergent he heard the snap of a camera. It was an older woman who tucked her portscreen in her purse, realizing she had been caught. Wolf stiffened, he didn’t want to turn to her and make her feel more embarrassed but he didn’t want his picture taken. Scarlet would have gone off on her, they deserved their privacy, and they (he) weren’t a side show. But Scarlet going off on a short old women didn’t look as bad as a large, wolf man going off on her. He put both detergents in the cart and went to the next aisle.

"Wolf!" It was Emilie. He relaxed a bit, having someone he knows.

"How are you?" He stuttered out. He noticed her cart had two things of chicken thighs, a large can of Benoit Farm's fresh tomatoes, a tub of cinnamon sticks, red chili powder and garlic he stopped snooping when he saw the pack of condoms hidden under a bag of cardamom.

"Oh, you know enjoying my time off from the office. I'm having Ciel over for dinner Friday. He's never had pepper chicken before so I'm making it for him, but I’ve never cooked it before so I'll have a test run tonight and Friday's will come out perfect." She laughed. Ciel was Emilie's boyfriend and he was Lunar. In fact it was Scarlet and himself who had introduce them. 

Ciel was the sales manager Scarlet hired for the farm. After the war demand for Benoit Farm products went up. Scarlet had bought an extra twenty anchors and signed several contracts here in France but when Ciel showed up and suggested sending products to Luna it seemed ridicules but he gave her the business forecast and after only a year they had expanded their farm by 70 anchors and employed over a 100 human employees. Emilie also started working in the office not long after. 

"Will you and Scarlet be coming to the Valentine’s day festival? With the snow storm coming in on Friday by Sunday the park will be beautiful and the lake will be frozen so there will be ice-skating. Of course Scarlet can't ice skate but they’re going to have hot chocolate and cookies and games for the kids and couples. Me and Ciel plan to go as long as we can get out of my house."

"I'll bring it up to Scarlet. We have some friends staying with us and I bet one of them would love to go."

"Hey it’s the werewolf run for your life or he'll eat you!" Wolf and Emilia watched as two older boys ran away laughing and leaving a little girl about five standing frozen in place. She stared up at Wolf her eyes wide and ready to cry biting her lip and holding tight to a box of cereal.

"Don't listen to those boys, they’re wrong, he would never hurt ya." Emilie said, for empathies she wrapped her herself around his arm and patted his head. The girl was shaking, she reminded him of deer caught in the headlights. Knowing she would make no move under his gazes he turned away. It was common for kids to be afraid of him and also for them to tease each other about being afraid of him.

“It’s Ze’ev Kelsey!” Gasped a woman at the other end of the aisle. “Jonathan! Jonathan down here,” A man joined her. “I told you shopping at a local store was the better option, comm Lisa and Arnold. Hi were huge fans of yours and your wife. We came all the way from The Australia Republic. Can we get a picture?” She took one without an answer. Wolf had pressed himself up against the shelf of food as the two fans asked more questions.

Suddenly there were more people in the aisle. Emilie tried to keep them all back using the carts as blockades but they keep pushing in. He realized that some of the people were reporters Scarlet had shot at three days ago when they came looking for an interview about her pregnancy. Where had they come from, when he got here they weren’t outside did someone call them.

“You all need to back off! It’s not the place or the time.” Emilie yelled. The crowd pushed forward and on reflex Wolf stepped back. But there was no where left to go. He felt the shelf till backwards before anyone else saw it move. They all heard the items falling off on the other side and a child’s scream. He recognized the scent of the little girl from earlier she was on the other side of the shelf. Moving quickly he grabbed a hold of it most of the fans and reports had gone quite but he heard the snap of cameras. The frame was far too long and awkward for him to be able to pull it back up. Emilie seemed to catch on to this as she shoved her way out of their aisle and to the other one. He heard her kicking the items that had fallen out of the way. “We’re out.” 

He let go of the shelf, it hit the freezer doors on the other side before getting caught on the handles. He had been lucky that the freezers were on the other side another self would have been a domino effect. The reporters and fans continued to take pictures and everyone who had been in the store including the employees stared at the mess. Emilie had handed the girl off to her mom who was trying to calm her down. 

“Y’all better not just stand there it’s your fault anyway.” Emilie said. “You four go to that end you four this one. I need six of you line up going end to end you’ll pull while we push the rest of you start cleaning up the products that fell.” Several people just stared while others did what they were told. “Now!” 

It hadn’t taken long to get the place cleaned up with Emilie forcing the crowd to help it had been less the ten minutes thought he knew the employees would have to go through the damage innovatory. He had already told them to send the bill to Benoit. He saw the women with her daughter and two sons sitting by the management office. Her mother had given her a sucker to help her calm down but her face was still red and snot leaked from her nose. He took just two steps to them, “Is she alright?” The little girl tensed up and hid her face in her mother’s neck.

“Oh Fawn it’s just Scarlet’s husband. You know Scarlet she baby sat you and your brothers, you liked to brush her hair.” The mother rubbed the girls back but she only held tighter to her. “She’s fine.” 

“You should go ahead and take off before they get done here. Don’t want you to get mauled again.” Emilie said. 

“I still have to pay for my groceries.”

“We’re going to add them to the bill,” said the manager.

“We got this, go. Hurry!” Wolf leaned not to argue with women and he saw the benefit in leaving while the other were distracted.

He got into his hover and made the other stop he need, luckily they were quick pick up. Flowers from the florist and decorations from the craft shop, Scarlet had called head to have what they need ready. 

He made it home just a little later than usual but when he saw the familiar wooden fence and the quaint house becoming larger as he pulled up he gave a breath of relief. It was just about the only place he felt comfortable, it was the only place he saw as home. Existing the hover and grabbing the grocery bags he was glad to see the home android had removed the snow from the walk way. They had purchased one when the farm went intergalactic. 

Scarlet had met him on the porch. Her hair was tucked in the hood of her red winter coat that was much too large for her except for her stomach that stook so far out many thought she was going to have triplets. “How’d it go?” She asked giving his a quick peck on the cheek. She tried to reach for one of his bags but he keeps them back push the ajar door open with his foot.

“It was fine.” She had followed him in and started pull things from the bag. 

“I was overlooking some of the sales from our canning line and they are doing really well particular on Luna. Ciel is creating a forecast to see how profitable it will be, if it’s worth the investment we could start selling Benoit Farm products year round.” 

“You should be resting. Enjoying the season off.”

“I need to do it now, once the baby comes that’s were both are time will be for a little while.” She placed her hand or her heavily swallow stomach. She looked beautiful with her messy hair and gray sweatpants and ill fitting t-shirt. She had made the motion hundreds of times but it got him every single time. The way her face lit up and her eyes filled with exciting anticipation. “He’s kicking.” She reached for his hand but he pulled away. The movement up set her but she didn’t press the issue. It was better if he did not to touch her.

They finished putting the groceries away and Scarlet started on lunch while Wolf and the home android finished cleaning the house. He had just finished making the guest bed when Scarlet yelled up at him. “They’re here.” He headed out to the porch with Scarlet. The hover that held Winter and Jacin pulled into view. It had been awhile since they had seen each other not since Cinder and Kai’s wedding. He knew Scarlet missed their friends. They weren’t the type to go out and it was difficult to meet other people because of their celebrity status and his appearance.

“Scarlet—friend!” Winter ran up the stairs to give Scarlet a hug the best she could. “How is growing baby?”

“He needs to stop growing,” Scarlet answered. “We can talk about that later let me see your hand!” She excitedly took Winters hand up to her face but when she didn’t see a ring her face dropped. “Where’s the—“ Scarlet stopped herself when she saw Jacin waving his head no.

“What is it Scarlet—friend?”

“Uhh your nails are normally red but their white today how do they change colors.” Winter looked at her hands then back to Scarlet.

“It’s paint silly.”

“Oh so it is. Hey the guest room is already if you want to take your bags up there real quick.” Winter nodded and headed inside. Wolf was about to follow when he noticed Scarlet was staring holes into Jacin.

“So what happened? If she said no Iko owes me five uvis.” Jacin glared at her.

“She didn’t say no. I haven’t asked yet.”

“I thought the whole point of taking her to Pairs for your holiday was to ask her to marry you. You do realize that all of our friends will be here to celebrate your engagement party on Sunday.” He released a frustrated sigh.

“I know. Everything was going perfect we were at dinner the city lights beneath us and Luna bright over us. There was no better moment then that.”

“Yet here we are.”

“Some old jerk when and had a heart attack.”

“How dare him.” Jacin glared even harder at her.

“Well I helped him she wanted me too. I started giving him CPR and Winter called the emergency services. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to get there and by then the moon was off center, the lights had went neon, I sweated through my shirt and Winter had wine all down her dress. The moment gone I couldn’t ask then.” 

“Wow I had no idea you were so peculiar.” 

“I have to be do you know how many fantasies she has build around this day. Hundreds, I’ve heard every one. It has to be perfect she deserves it be perfect.”

“Well you have from now till Sunday to find this perfect moment.”

“Why not ask at the Valentine’s day festival?” Wolf said.

“That’s Sunday afternoon isn’t it?”

“Yea none of our friends will be here till later in the evening and it will have a romantic winter setting.”

“What do you think Jacin?”

“Well it’s better than in the middle of a barn.” Scarlet gave a huff; Wolf had asked her to marry him in the barn early in the morning. “You can’t say anything Wolf.” He was taken back.

“What makes you think I would?”

“You have a hard time keeping a secret honey.”

“That’s not true I keep from you that the engagement party is doubling as your baby shower.” He frowned feeling like he just failed a test as Scarlet’s eyebrow shot up. “Well Jacin just needs to man up and ask Winter.”

“Ask me what?” Winter came out the door with a graceful drop to the pouch they all started. 

“Ah Jacin wanted to ah ask you hmm ask you to play tag. You’re it.” Wolf tapped her on the shoulder before running down the side of the porch and jumping the railing. They all stared at him disappearing into the snow covered field. Winter turned to Jacin who stood at the first steep of the porch and tapped his shoulder.

“You’re it.” Then she took off into the yard. Jacin looked at Scarlet and she looked at him.

“No.”

After their game of tag they had come in to eat they ate a late lunch, Scarlet had also made some of her famous hot coco which always took away frosty chill. Winter and Scarlet did some catching up and she took her to the nursery that they had finished late last month. 

“So are you ready?” It was a broad question but Wolf knew what he met.

“Scarlet is, she’s tired of waddling around everywhere. I could use another nine months. But at the same time I can’t wait another second.” 

“Thorne said something like that before Verda was born. A lot has happened it four years. I never thought I would be given a chance to be with Winter not without risking both our lives.” Wolf understood Jacin probably more than the others. They were both paws in Levana eyes not people with feelings or goals. Wolf was a soldier never given an option to find love and Jacin was a guard whose love would’ve been used against him. It was a part of their story that the world didn’t really know they weren’t just fighting to save Earth and Luna but their future as well a future where they did have a choice.

“Did you know Thorne fainted when Cress was in labor?”

“What?’ 

“Yea hit the floor like a bag of bricks. She sent me the video clip.” Jacin pulled out his portscreen and showed a very flustered Thorne in a hospital room holding Cress hand as she filmed. 

“Were about to have a baby!” They heard Cress's voice. “Anything you want to say.” Thorne’s face had gone white and suddenly he fell out of frame. “Captain!” The video shook and then Thorne was back in frame lying on the floor in an awkward position. “He’s not going to want me to show this to anyone but I might have too.”

Jacin and Wolf laughed and watched it again. 

“I know its early but I’m ready for bed,” Said Winter in her song like voice. 

“I am too,” said Jacin. “It was a long ride.” 

“We’ll see you tomorrow then, bright and early.” Scarlet said taking a seat next to Wolf. The two left and it was just them. “Are you ready for bed?”

“Yea been kind of a long day.” She gave him a sheepish smile not a look he saw on Scarlet often.

“Will you sleep in our room tonight with me?” His face soured. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“You know if you keep tuning me down like this I’m going to think you no longer find me attractive.”

“You are as beautiful as the rising sun and starry night; the mountains weep in the presents of your glory and the river dry at the sound of your voice.” He deadpans.

“Was that from the poetry book Kai got you?”

“Yea.”

“Wolf please I miss you. I miss your warmth and your smell even you’re snoring.” She nudged her face into his neck leaving light butterfly kisses. He went completely still and eventually she pulled back her face between hurt and angry.

“Its best I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that what if I move my arm in the night and hit you in the stomach. My arms are the size of your legs they could cause real damage. I could kick you out of the bed or lose control it’s much too risky.” 

“None of those things happened before I got pregnant.”

“Well this is just being safe. Every little move I make could be ending for the baby and even you.”

“What do you plan to do when the baby is here?” She spoke in an angry whisper not wanting Winter or Jacin to hear them. “Will you hold him or feed him, play with him, change him? Wolf I spent my young life with two emotionally detached parents I won’t let you do the same thing.”

“I’m not. What I’m doing is for the safety and health of our child how can you not see that. Being around me is a risk a risk that this baby doesn’t even know it’s taking yet.”

“Why do you think you are still some crazed werewolf? You aren’t you are my husband father to my unborn son and the man who loved me so deeply you risked everything for.” She was standing now and looking down on him. Her hands ran through his hair and down his neck stopping on his shoulders. He missed having her close to him the curves of her body, the tickling of her red hair on his chest the sound of heart. If he was a weaker man he would pull her into him kiss her as passionately as the day they made their son but he would not risk it.

“While in town today I almost killed a little girl.” The statement shocked her. “I knocked over a whole aisle shelf and she was on the other side if I hadn’t caught it it would have crushed her.” 

“Well if this is the same incident that Emilie called me about then it wasn’t your fault. This noise ass reporters and fans overwhelmed you. The situation was out of your control and the way that Emilie said it, you saved a little girl from almost being killed.”

“But it was still caused by me, just because something happens by accident won’t change the outcome. I’m going to bed.” He got up and left Scarlet alone standing in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So to be honest Wolf and Scarlet are not my favorite couple but I do really like both characters and I do think that when the start to have kids this will be a thing that Wolf will have to come to terms with. Also you get a little of Jacin and Winter in this story too :) Let me know what you think in the reviews.***


	8. Wolf Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-edited 10/11/18

The storm came in as schedule early Friday morning and by Friday afternoon they were snowed in. Winter had dragged Jacin outside and they had built a whole family of snowman. The tension between Wolf and Scarlet had relaxed but they weren’t exactly talking and it bothered Wolf. After everything they had been through he had promised to be there for her and now she barely looked at him. Though Winter and Jacin didn’t say anything they knew something was going on and he knew Scarlet felt embarrassed by that. He wanted to apologize but he also didn’t feel like he was wrong. But sometimes apologizing isn’t admitting that you were wrong just that the person is more important than your pride. 

He had made his way upstairs when he heard Scarlet in their room and she was crying.

“What’s wrong Scarlet—friend?” He heard Winter ask.

“It’s just hormones. I’ll cry over anything because of this pregnancy.”

“I think it’s something else that is causing this. Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just a little fight. But I’m just worried about Wolf. I’m afraid that he’s going to put this wall up against his own child just because he’s worried that he might hurt him.”

“Wolf—friend is the most gentle being I know—“

“Exactly! That’s what I’ve been telling him!” 

“But he most also live with the things he’s done and could be forced to do again.”

“Don’t tell me you agree with him?”

“It is not that Scarlet—friend, when my stepmother was alive Jacin built up a wall against everyone including me out of protection. I thing that’s what your Wolf is doing too.”

“But she’s dead and Earth and Luna have been at peace for several years now.”

“Perhaps but your Wolf has to see the monster he was created to be every day. While a lot of what happened during the war will fade into memory for us he must confront his.

And that’s what I think scares him most he sees what he was created to be but has the soul of a puppy, the idea of hurting the people he loves at his own hand.”

“I wish I could get him to see that he won’t. I know he won’t hurt me or our son.” There was a long silence the Winter spoke.

“Perhaps the pictures of Verda really set him off, It was after she was born that he became more distance. Verda was so small Thorne was able to hold her in just his hands. Even Jacin had some reservations about holding her when Cress put her in his arms.” 

“Yea Wolf was a little freaked out about how small she was but if my stomach is any indication I don’t think we have to worry about this baby being a small one.” He heard the two of them laugh then get up off the bed. He waited as the rounded the corner.

“Wolf—friend did you see the snowman family?” Winter asked. He nodded and gave her a smile. 

“Yes, ah may I talk to Scarlet?” She smiled in return and fluttered down stairs. “I’m sorry about the fight the other day.” 

“I’m sorry too.” There was an awkwardness air among them, normally he would hug her but he couldn’t do. Scarlet might not think he would hurt their son but their son is just a baby and many things could hurt him including Wolf.

“Wolf I know why your hesitant and I understand how hard it is for you but trust me when I say me or our son will never see you as the dangerous monster but as a loving caring father. And I will prove it.” She headed down the stairs the air around her snapping like when he had first met her.

The weekend was a quite one. The four of them spent most of their time cleaning up the house and baby proofing it. Telling stories of the different areas they had been too and what the others were currently up too. Jacin had been practicing what he would say when he asked Winter to marry him in front of Wolf and they had been nearly caught once but Wolf covered by saying they were practicing a play only to have to put on the play for Winter and Scarlet. 

By Sunday morning the snowing stopped and the festival was on schedule. They all packed into the hover and headed to the lake. The scenery was quite beautiful with the freshly fallen snow and wooded park. There were booths set up with games and venders selling anything they could on a stick. There was already quite a crowd and Wolf wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have come.

“I think winter in the country side is most beautiful.” Said Winter.

“I think Winter is beautiful where ever she is.” Said Jacin his cheeks gone pink only to go redder when Winter gave him a smile.

“I think I liked it better when the two of you weren’t a couple.” Said Scarlet, Jacin glared at her. Once out of the hover they made their way to the festivities some noticing them right away. Wolf was glad to see there wasn’t much media except for the town reporter. 

“Scarlet! Wolf! You made it.” Emilie came running up to them given a hug to Scarlet. “How’s the baby? Oh! I can’t wait till your due date.” 

“You and me both, Em this is Winter and her boyfriend Jacin.” Emilie went star eyed as she looked at Winter even in the heavy winter coat she was as startling beautiful.

“Princess Winter it’s an honor,” said the man with Emilie, Ciel, who bowed deeply. 

“It’s Ambassador Winter now. But I’m on holiday so just Winter,” Ciel seemed confused by her words and like Emile completely taken by her. “I am happy to see that Luna and Earth are coming together so well since the war.”

“Oh yes Ciel has been a great influence on our little old town not only helping Scarlet and Wolf manage there now intergalactic farm but he’s become a public icon a bit of a poster child for ‘how to intermingle with earthen.’’ 

“Emilie…” His face had gone red.

“What the first Lunars to come to earth had it the hardest you should take some credit for what you’ve accomplished.”

“She is right the first step to mending our relationship with Earth was let earthen see we are capable and willing to work with them. Your work will be appreciated for generations to come.” Ciel’s face went redder.

“Well we’re about to hit the ice. I hope you all enjoy yourselves.” The two headed for the frozen lake. 

“That sounds like fun, let’s do that first Jacin. Scarlet? Wolf?”

“Ice skating isn’t something I can do in my current state.” Said Scarlet, Winter frowned and looked at Wolf.

“I doubt the ice will be able to hold my weight or at the very least make people doubt it could.” 

“We’ll watch you two from the side lines.” Winter and Jacin when to get some skates and Wolf went to get some hot chocolate for him and Scarlet. When he found her on the bleachers Winter and Jacin were already on the ice. Winter skated surprisingly well her movements steady it probably would have been graceful and airy if it wasn’t for Jacin who hung onto her like a creeping vine. 

“Here’s to hoping he asks her today.” Scarlet said toasting her hot chocolate. They sat and watched the couples and kids go around. Only half the lake was being used as the other side had rope marking it off. Several kids had been kick out for trying to skate past the rope he imagined thin ice. More people had arrived, Wolf was sure the whole town was here. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Scarlet said getting up. Wolf continued to watch the skaters, Jacin seemed to get the hang of it though he still held desperately to Winter’s hand. He noticed the family from the grocery store was on the lake. The two older boys were skating around knocking into people and pushing other kids over their sister, Fawn, was going at a much slower pace though she was skating by herself. Wolf wrinkled his nose as her brothers came behind her and hit the back of her head causing her to fall over. Scarlet use to babysit these two and they were little demons according to her and they pick on Fawn every opportunity they could. He looked around trying to find their mother. 

Fawn had gotten back up and despite being red face she wasn’t crying and she continued to skate even managing to move out of the way as her brothers came back around and tried to hit her again. He had a smug smile when the two boys collide with each other and fell to the ice. The boys both angry at being out done got up and one held her arms as the other took a doll she had stuck in her coat pocket. She tried getting it back but the ice made it impossible to give her any bearing and she fell. Several couples noticed the skirmish but didn’t intervene. Where was their mother? If Wolf ever did anything in his life it would be that his son would not treat someone so cruelly. His search for the mother ended when he saw the bother took the doll and throw it onto the other side of the rope. They both laughed as their sister stared out at where her doll landed. Her brothers skated away and Fawn got back up he thought she was skating to the exit to find her mom and tell on them but she went right by it and continued to the roped section then without even a glance at the ‘No Ice Skating beyond this point’ sign though she probably couldn’t read it she went under the rope and headed for her doll. Wolf jumped up. What should he do he couldn’t go after her surely his weight would crack the ice. But he couldn't just let her go. 

“Little girl I don’t think you should be over there.” It was Winter. She and Jacin stood by the rope and like him watch as Fawn continued to her doll. Wolf quickly ran to the other side of the lake she was closer to it now then the bleachers. The ice skaters had gathered near the rope by the time he made it to the other side all watching. He hadn’t realized how thin the ice was on this side in fact where he stood was no ice but frost and snow. He could see where the ice really began and Fawn was headed straight for it. 

“Fawn stop!” For once he hoped his appearance was scary enough to force her to head back crying for the crowd. She looked at him and though she seemed shocked to see him on the other side of the lake she didn’t seem afraid. 

“You are Scarlet’s husband not a werewolf.” She said to herself than to him and continued. He heard the splitting of ice several in the crowd gasped. Fawn noticed but didn’t seem to understand what it met. Jacin was now on the other side of the rope and was crawling towards her slowly. 

“Little girl I need you to get to your hands and knees and crawl back towards me slowly.” Fawn turned to him and the movement sent more cracking through the ice. Suddenly she seemed to realize she was in some sort of danger. She froze to the spot the cracking spreading out from under her.

“Ciel can’t you force her to come back?” 

“I could but…its not…”

“Who cares have her do what Jacin says crawl back to him. The ice is about to give way.” Emilie stammered out. Wolf agreed with her sometime you must do what is necessary even if it is wrong. Fawn body slowly went to all fours but before Ciel could have her start crawling the ice beneath her gave out and she went under. 

Wolf hadn’t waited for a reaction in fact by the time he was under the water the crowd had just realized what had happened. The water stung his skin like needles the weight of his winter coat pulled him down. Why hadn’t he taken it off earlier, he swam to where the ice broke but saw no sign of Fawn. Could she swim? Then he saw her she had floated father in and was pounding on the ice above her. When he got to her she wasn’t breathing and she seemed calm despite the situation, Ceil must still have hold of her and was forcing her to not panic. He took a hold of her and with as much of a swing he could get with the water and weight of his coat he pounded onto the ice above him it cracked one more swing and it broke open. He pushed Fawn through the ice fist and weather someone grabbed her or if she move on her own she was free from his hands he then pushed himself through the ice having to make the opening bigger to fit his body. The air in his lungs felt great but it also sliced at his froze skin even harder and he felt the frost in his hair. Fawn was with Emilia and Winter they were taking off her wet clothes the emergency services had already arrived. 

“Wolf crawl away from the hole.” It was Jacin he still stood by the rope and was wet he must’ve been the one who grabbed Fawn from his hands. He did as Jacin said and made it back to under the rope where the ice was safer though most had gotten off the lake entirely. “Take off your coat and shirt.” He removed his coat that had almost completely frozen and his shirt which was harder to remove as it clung to the hair on his body. Jacin had given him his coat though it was too small it was something.

“Wolf!” Scarlet came running to him or waddling very fast. She had a blanket with her and the emergency personal were right behind. They took Fawn first. “Are you okay I saw you jump in after her scared me to death.” She wrapped the blanket around him. “Come on let’s get inside.” She pulled him off the lake to the park supply shed. “Take off your shoes and pants too.” She said finding him a seat by the heater.

“Sir we suggest you come with us to the hospital.” Said the med android.

“No I’ll be just fine here thank you.”

“I must disagree falling into a froze lake could lead to hypothermia, frost bite—“

“We will be fine.” Scarlet said shutting the door. “Why did you do that, jump into a frozen lake?”

“I had to, Fawn fell in.”

“I know but still it was so stupid, I was so scared that you wouldn’t come back up. All I could think of is what will I tell our son.” She had started crying she took his hand held tight to it.

“You would have probably said your dad was an idiot, but he did what was right because he was the only one who could jump into a frozen lake with any chance of making it out okay.”

“Your right you are and it’s because you are like this.” She was kneeling in front of him now. “You always see yourself as a danger or a monster but if you weren’t this way Fawn probably wouldn't be here right now. You have the ability to protect those around you better than most and just like today with Fawn I know you will protect our son.” She smiled at him and very gently places his hand on her stomach. It was the first time he had done so since she announced her pregnancy. It was warm and familiar but strange at the same time. He felt the movement beneath his hand and hadn’t realized he was crying.

“He he recognizes you and would you feel that that a lot of catching up to do.” She keep her hands over his as the baby, his son moved underneath. How could something so small hit him so hard with every kick he felt it in his chest.

“How is everything in here?” Winter asked opining the door.

“Were doing fine, how’s Fawn?” 

“She’s been taken to the hospital but they think she be okay. Jacin and Emilie went and had a word with those brothers of hers.”  
“I’ve known some brats in my life but those two take the cake.” Jacin said coming in behind Winter. “I bring the hover closer doubt you want everyone seeing you like this.” He headed for the hover.

“Wolf—friend you are touching Scarlet—friend. Is the baby okay?”

“Yea he’s fine just glad to be getting some attention from dad.” Scarlet said.

“His dad’s a hero just wait till he hears the story of the fateful day at the lake. Of course not to be confused with cousin—friends fateful night at the lake. Maybe I should rename them.” Winter laughed. Wolf wrapped the blanket around him tighter and gave Jacin’s coat to Winter.

“I got the hover up front are you all ready.” 

“Yea I’m going to say bye to Emilie real—“

“Ohh!” Winter made a started gasp and everyone turned to her. Jacin’s coat was draped over her arms and in her hand was a black velvet box. Jacin’s face was red as he grabbed the box from her hand.

“Forget you saw—“

“Yes!”

“What?” They both said.

“No no this isn’t how I wanted to ask you. Not in the middle of a shed with a nearly naked man and his pregnant wife. It needs to be perfect.”

“It couldn’t be any more perfect. With our friends in a cute little shed, it has a romance to it don’t you think.

“But Winter you’ve told me how you wished to be proposed to this was never one of the ways.”

“It never mattered to me how I was proposed to, I just wanted it to be you who asked.” She gave him a sweet smile. Jacin cleared his throat taking Winter’s hand he got to one knee.

“Winter Hayle Blackburn I have know you for nearly twenty years and I have loved you just as long and I already promised to protect you for the rest of my life but now I’m asking you to spend it with me as my wife. Will you marry me?”

Winter had started to cry and so did Scarlet though she said it was hormones. With a deep breath she gave a high pitched, “Yes!” Jacin slipped the ring on her slender finger, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

“Congratulations!” Scarlet said. “It’s about time.”

“This is so exciting,” Winter sniffled out. “Oh I can’t wait to tell everyone I guess it’s a good thing they are coming for the baby shower tonight.” She smiled. “Oh that was supposed to be a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter, Let me know what you think.***


	9. Winter

Winter was melting. Her body sinking lower and lower into her chair, her arms to heavy with heat. This was not a hallucination; it was not like how she turned to a girl of ice and snow. It was just very hot in Mexico City. So hot and humid she had decided to wear a pink head wrap over her hair. She wishes she had chosen a breezier outfit but she had gone with more professional than practical. A pink and white floral silk blouse and a knee length white skirt. It made her look her age, 23, and it made others take her more seriously, and as the ambassador for Luna she needed that.

It was because she was an ambassador she found herself in Mexico City. The week started off with meetings and lunches and long nights of final details. Then there was the publicity she had to do. Going out with other political figures including Mayor Garcia as well as the press conference and countless interviews. Mexico City was one of several on earth who did not allow Lunars to attend school with earthen children. Many places had become more open minded in the years since the Lunar Wars but there was still a big divide socially and political. However it was changing after this when the bill is signed by the mayor the school districts would be opened to all students despite their country of birth. Winter had turned it into a media show and with several other cities joining in, Thorne and Cress would be holding a rally in LA and there was a march on Washington DC so the president of the American Republic could see and she hoped take action himself to have it become a federal law. It was upsetting, more than 7% of the American Republic was launar and most were treated without some of the most fundamental rights. Many of the Lunars who had come to earth lived under her stepmothers control, never have a voice or education, having their children taken from them and fear that they may be killed or taken away for the smallest of grievances. She would not let earth do this to them to. Cinder and her friend had worked far to hard to allow the people of luna to be treated as a second class citizen.

"Ambassador Clay?" Winter slowly lifted her head up and blinked at the young man through her lashes. He blushed.

"Yes?"

"Mayor Garcia is running a bit late, her hover got over heated, she said you and your party are more than welcomed to stay in the tent till her arrival." 

"Oh the hover is probably thirsty, have her give it some water and it’ll be ready to go in just a bit."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it," said Jacin walking into the tent. She had asked him to come as her husband not her guard but he wore the uniform of a lunar guard, she wondered how he was not sweating through it. "I thought you were working on your image so people will take your seriously.”

"I am."

"Not if you say stuff like that."

"But it’s true Cinder gave water to a hover that had over heated and five minutes later it was running again." He gave her a side look. "Have you filled out your dinner card for the banquet tonight?" He asked. She nodded handing it to him. "You do know that swordfish was an option, you love swordfish." He was right since coming to earth seafood had become one of Winter's favorite but she couldn’t eat it now.

"I felt like chicken tonight." 

"I'll go turn them in real quick." He took the cards and headed out the tent. She placed her hand on her stomach. She was barley five weeks along so you couldn’t tell. She needed to tell Jacin soon.   
Not that he wouldn’t be happy but she wanted it to cute like how when Scarlet--friend told Wolf--friend. And she didn’t want to do it while at work and all she's been doing for two weeks is work. But she had a plan after the banquet the two would have a few days off. They would first go to some of the attractions like the Pyramid of the Sun and the National Museum of Anthropology and she even booked a hot air balloon tour, when there up there she's give him the presents. It was a little oneies with 'My parents went to earth and all I got was this shirt.' printed on the front 'Mexico City' on the back. It was a popular item among Lunar tourist. 

"Ambassador Clay I am sorry for being late," Said Mayor Garcia coming into the tent. She took Winter's hand. "We have drawn in quite a crowd today. Not to worry thought we have some of the best security here today."

"I am not worried in the slightest. Show we go." The two walked out of the tent into the tense humid heat and she was melting again. Jacin and her other guard was by her side as well as Mayor Garcia’s security. The stage where they would be having the rally was large it had the flag of the American Republic as well as the Mexico territory flag and the new Republic of Luna flag. The crowd was large one of the largest Winter had seen and there was video feed on for large portscreens behind them. The first one was of LA and she could see Cress and Thorne and little Verda on the their stage as well, the other was of Brasilia in Brazil and the last was the march at Washington DC. The news coverage flashed to New York with just as large of a crowd and Buenous Aires in Argentina then her image came into view with Mayor Garcia. The entire American Republic was protesting for this right with twenty major cities and their political leaders showing their support. While Mayor Garcia would be sign the bill to allow Lunar children into her public schools and many others would too it was not a national law with this support Winter hope it would be.

"Citizens of the American Republic of Mexico City today we plan to rewrite the flaws of our system. Today we will look beyond our prejudges past and ignorant minds. The future of our world is the children we bring into it and yet we have denied seven present of our population the tools and knowledge to create a better future. With the help of all of you as well as the whole republic we will let our leaders see this is what we want and we will demand it. I am happy to be one of the leading figures in this move but it will not help change anything until all of the Republic follows suite." The crowd cheered for the mayor and her speech. She wondered how the others cities were doing with theirs. She could see them talking on the portscrenes but the audio was mute. "Without further a due, Ambassador Winter Clay hero of the Lunar War."

Winter walked up to the podium. "Hello Mexico City." She spoke more quietly than the mayor but the crowd had also gone quite for her. "It is an honor to be your invited guest for such a momentous occasion. During the war I saw how others controlled those who didn’t have access to knowledge such a simple thing that many including I took for granted. It pleases me to see so many taking on the fight to allow all children the chance to have an education to be given a future and together we are letting the whole Republic see that we stand together and like Mayor Garcia stated looking past prejudges.” The crowd cheered again and Mayor Garcia when back up to the podium. Winter took a seat as several school board members from several schools went to make their statements. At different intervals the portscrees were given sound to hear some highlights from the other cities rallies. Winter watched the speeches and the crowd’s reaction; she hadn’t realized that her hand was resting on her stomach till her neighbor asked if she was feeling alright. 

“Oh yes just thinking about the future.” She was. She and Jacin were going to be parents they would have a child one that if they chose to live on earth may not be able to attend a school simply for its parentage. But would they go back to Luna? They hadn’t lived there since becoming an Ambassador thought they visited often. It was where Jacin’s parents lived and it would be nice to be close to family but Cinder, Kai, Scarlet, Wolf, Iko, Cress and Thorne all lived here and it was already hard enough to get together. Not to mention her job was to be on earth and work as a medium between the two counties. She was having doubts now. Jacin and her never really talked about what they would do after they had a baby what if they couldn’t decide or if they picked wrong. 

“Winter it’s time for you to go mingle with the crowd.” Jacin said resting his hands on her should. She just noticed that most of the speakers were already off the stage. “Are you feeling alright? Here drink water don’t want to get dehydrated.” He handed her a bottle of water. She took a sip the cool drink helping the heat and calm her thoughts. She needed to tell him, she wanted to tell him cause once he knew then they would be able to work it all out. They would be able to make these decisions together. But not here tomorrow.

The two went into the crowd chatting with Lunars and Earthen alike. Answering questions and hearing stories. The film crew came up to her and got several good shots and she gave an interview as well. Most of the crowd was here for support though there was a counter protest going on just outside the blockade. She was near one of them when she heard a man yell several slurs then throw a bottle at her. Jacin reacted fast as the bottle crashed into his head shattering against it when he stood in front of her and she head the thump of several security personal tackle the man. 

“Jacin!” She screamed her hands promptly going to the bleeding cut on the side of his head. The blood was coming out fast and staining his blonde hair. “Medic!” We need a med android or doctor or nurse. Hurry he’s bleeding to much it won’t stop. Here lie down if you faint I don’t want you to fall down,” she grabbed his arms and tried pulling him down. The people around her gave them space but Jacin made no move.

“Winter it’s just a small head injury. I’m fine.”

“But all the blood.” How could he say he was fine? It was down his face and dripping on his uniform now.

“Head wounds bleed more profusely then other wounds on the body. I just need to keep pressure on it.” He placed his hand over her that still rested on his bleeding head. His exasperation was sincere, not lying to spare her feelings. A med android rolled up to them and handed Jaicn a cold wash cloth to press on to his head then led them to a tent where a nurse could get a closer look of the injury. 

“You should go back out there. Tyler will keep an eye on you just don’t go near the blockades.” He gave her a smile but with the blood on his face, hair and shirt it wasn’t reassuring. 

“No I’ll wait for you.”

“Winter it could be some time before the bleeding stops then I’ll have to clean up. Most of the people who came out to support this came for you. You must make yourself a presents, it will also stick it to those who think they can intimidate us. What would it say if the Ambassador gets scared away by a bottle?” He was right she needed go back out. She gave him a nod and left with her other guard Tyler.

Her return sent the crowd into applause. She continued to talk to those around her and give them updates on Jacin’s heath. She wouldn’t let the counter protester intimidate her she spent too much of her life intimidated by those around her now it was her turn to help those who were being intimidated fight. 

Winter returned to the stage with Mayor Garcia it was time to sign the bill for Mexico City. She hoped that this massage would get to the other political leaders it needed to if Earth was ever going to change but at lease today they had made a difference.

Mayor Garcia signed the bill while the cameras played the footage live. The crowd cheered and so she and the Mayor were taking pictures. 

After about an hour of interviews Winter finally had time to make it back to the medic tent to see Jacin. He hadn’t seen her enter and she was glad because then she got to watch him. He hand being given some scrubs to wear and was helping the nurse and med androids with patents. The tent was quite crowded. She watched as he handed out water to those who were dehydrated and patch up small injuries. Jacin wanted to be a doctor when he was younger and after the war he considered going to med school but changed his mind, his reasoning was that since she was an ambassador she still needed a guard. It hurt her to know he was giving up on his dreams because of her and seeing him in his element on stung that wound. He looked happy helping people in this way. 

“Ambassador Clay?” It was the nurse. “You husband’s injury is patch up and he is free to go but he decided to stay and help for a time. You would think these people would remember where they live and bring water.” 

“You do have a bit of a crowd in here.”

“Yea the other tents are just as bad too. I’ll go get your husband.”

“No that’s fine he can stay and help I’ll do some more mingling. Oh I can also pass out water while I’m out there and try to prevent them from having to come here.” Winter went back to her tent and grabbed the cooler with water and started passing them out as she talked to those still there while the crowd had thinned after the bill was sign most stayed around. She had to admit it was much more calming to talk to these people without the cameras she didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing or being to ‘crazy’ as Scarlet-friend put it.

“Ambassador it’s time for you retire to your hotel.” Said Tyler.

“Oh do I have too?”

“I think its best you do have the banquet tonight to prepare for.”

“Hmm I guess you’re right.”

“Shall I get Sir Clay?” Winter looked towards the med tent it was as busy as ever.

“No I’ll send him a comm. and tell him we headed back to the hotel and once he feels up to it he can meet us there.”

***Winter had taken a bath and gone over her speech twice by the time Jacin got to the hotel. He was still wearing the scrubs and had pulled his hair into a pony tail. He flopped onto the bed next to her baring his face into the pillow. 

“Long day?” She teased. “Still not over you know.” She got up and nudged closer to him and started rubbing his shoulders. They were tense and the heat was waving off of him.

“We brought enough security but the med tents were ill prepared. He had so many people coming in for heat exhaustion and dehydration had quite a few foot injuries too.” 

“I’ll make a note of it for the next time.” She paused. “Jacin?” Perhaps it was her tone or the question in his name but he turned over and looked up at her. “You really liked working in the med tent today. Do you still want to be a doctor?” 

The question surprised him. “I was only there to help out because they were understaffed and I have some knowledge in it.”

“You seemed happy when I saw you. There’s been some time since me becoming an ambassador I don’t need as much protection now, Earth has gotten use to me.”

“What about today?”

“That’s because of the pep rally.”

“I’m serious Jacin you could you know go to school and become a doctor. It be great Dr. Clay.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him.

“It’s not what I want any more. I’ll stay and protect you like I’ve always done. That’s what I want now.” He smiled placing his hand on the side of her face and kissed her sweetly. “Now then I have to go ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I don't think I can write Winter's character very well and the story doesn't fit in with the N&W books but let me know what you think***


	10. Winter Part 2

The banquet hall was beautiful. It was being held in one of the many art museums that Mexico City had to offer, and Winter found herself in traced by the work form local artist. One artist whose work she recognized had had several pieces on display of the rich landscape of Mexico, the same artist had been hired to create landscapes of pieces of Luna one of her most popular works was given to Cousin—friend as a wedding gift. But it amazed Winter how Luna’s landscape could be so blue and white and serine while Mexico’s could be so red and yellow and adventures. From Luna earth looked blue in white yet the distanced hid some much.

However her favorite work had to be a scapula that stood at the base of a grad stair case. It was of a small child in the middle his face presenting a big happy smile crouching next to him was a women holding out her arms to him as protection and an invitation. Yet her face held was one of worry and her eyes looked past her son.

“What do you think? I’m curious to know.” It was a man about her age. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a vest over it. He stood out among the well dressed women and men.  
“I think it’s a mother and son. The son is happy and carefree while the mother is worried about some unknown obstacle. I feel for the mother.” 

“You have children?”

“No, not yet but I think that’s adulthood you live in a constant state of looking ahead.”

“I see. Why do you think that is?” 

“We must so the children can have the look of pure happiness. It is not just our own future we are looking out for but theirs its why her hands are held out in such a way. Not wide open excepting everything but channeled they are held open only for him. Or at least that’s how I see it.” 

“Interesting most tell me it’s about missing the little moments in life being so caught up in tomorrow you miss today. But your interpretation spins that theory around.” 

“Maybe those people are right and I’m only seeing it this way because of what we are celebrating tonight. A better future for Lunar children. Interpretation is base in situation.” The man gave her a big smile.

“I fine what the news says about you Ambassador Clay to be wrong. You have a rather firm understanding of the world. Well I’ll allow you to get to you festivities I don’t think you husband is happy I’m taking some much of your time.” Winter turned to Jacin who was standing with Tyler both in their lunar uniforms several paces back. Again she had asked him to wear the tux she had brought but the guard uniform won out again. 

“Have a good evening to Mr…”

“Joseph is fine.” He turned to leave and Winter walked back towards Jacin. She wanted to hold his hand and talk about the art with him but he was on ‘duty’ as he called it and it would be inappropriate. Everyone knew they were married so she didn’t see his logic. 

“I like this place. Four people can look at painting and it has a different meaning for each of them.” Winter said.

“Perhaps we should change from visiting a historical museum to an art one tomorrow.” Winter’s stomachs filled with butterflies she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

“No I like learning about earth’s history.” There was a chime that rang thought the building signaling the start of cocktail hour. The three of them headed up with the rest of the crowd. There were servants passing hors d’oeuvre and Champagne luckily for Winter she didn’t drink often so it wasn’t odd when she turned down a drink. She spoke with many school board representatives and youth groups some of the evenings entertainment was a local kids choir and dance studio. She danced with several young men and took photos for the press. Despite how showy her job was she felt that deference was being made today. She wasn’t just talking to a void about Lunar injustice and acceptance both sides. The days when she first came to earth were the hardest but today was a big step one she took for all Lunar children and her own child. 

She ended her dance with Alfonso Ayala the director of the largest private school in Mexico City. The bill did not affect his school but Winter was hoping to sway his opinion tonight. Again her job was a bit showy. She walked back to the sidelines wanting to rest a bit before the next dance. 

“Ambassador Clay.” It was one of the waiters and a human one at that. He held a tray which struck Winter as odd only the serving androids were carrying around trays the human ones doing more detailed work like mixing drinks and working behind the buffet table. 

“Yes.”

“I have something for you on behalf of EAL.” The panic struck her before she even saw the gun. The EAL, Earthen against Lunars. Her hands went to her stomach her excitement for tomorrow   
vanished the work she was doing today would not benefit her own child she would never get to know her child. She couldn’t hear anything and everything around her blurred she felt herself attempt to get up and the sound of the bullet shatter her. She was pushed to the ground and she felt the weight of another on top of her. But she couldn’t look. The tears ran down her face and the screams of those around her echoed in her ears. The gun had gone off but she had not been hit but it was all to ease to know who was. She clutched her stomach holding tighter to herself why had he come as her guard? She couldn’t do this without him, he didn’t even know. 

Arms pulled her up and his voice broke through the merriness of her mind. “Winter! Winter, were you hit? Winter look at me.” Jacin stood in front of her his hair disheveled and his eye wide and panicked. For a man that had just been shot he didn’t seem fazed by it. Then her eyes finally looked past the imagines in her head. Jacin was not bleeding or injured in any way the man who had shot at her was being forcible removed while Tyler her other guard sat on the floor a security personal and med android keeping pressure on his wound. She could hear the sirens in the distance. 

Tyler had been shot and Jacin had tackled her out of the way. The though sent a surge of gilt to her stomach but she was happy it wasn’t Jacin lying in a pool of blood. She fell out of the securities guard arms onto Jacin chest and cried. She held tight to him taking in the scent of his forest musk body wash that he also used as a shampoo and the felling of his chin as it dug into the top of her head.

The banquet had been cancelled and Jacin had escorted Winter back to their hotel room with double the security. She was emotionally and physically drained and the press was going nuts she had already gotten comm. from both Cinder and Kai who were releasing a statement. And Thorne and Cress had also been moved to a more secure location then the spaceship. Something Winter thought Thorne would never do, leave his spaceship, but now that he had a two year old he was more inclined. The buzz from her portscreen caused her to jump. 

“Scarlet—friend.” She took on the sight of Scarlet’s pale face and fire hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head, Isaac was in the hair pulling stage.

“Winter I just saw the news are you alright?”

“Yes my guards and security got them in time.”

“Your guard? Is Jacin alright they said someone got shot and was being taken to the hospital.”

“Jacin’s fine it was my guard Tyler who got shot. Jacin went with him to contact his family on Luna. He was struck in the abdomen so there was lots of blood but the doctor seem like it would be too hard to patch up.” 

“He isn’t with you?” Her words stung Winter. No Jacin was head guard it was part of his job to do the paper work and inform families and be at the hospital if injury accrues. “Winter are you sure you’re alright?” The tears built in her eyes and as she spoke she couldn’t keep them at bay.

“Scarlet—friend I was so scared. First I thought I was going to die and never be able to hold my baby or see it and then I thought it was Jacin who got shot and he didn’t even know he was going to be a father and I can’t do this on my own. But then it was Tyler who got shot and as bad as it sounds I was glad it wasn’t Jacin.” She stared to hiccup from the crying. 

“Winter have you talked to Jacin about this. I’m sure he thinks he’s doing what’s best for you but if you tell him he might change his mind. He’s pigheaded but so am I and I have had my mind change before.” She heard the ding of a video being sent to her.

“I talked about him going and being a doctor like he wanted but he said he didn’t want it anymore. I still need to tell him I’m pregnant but I don’t think our plans for tomorrow will happen now.” 

“Well maybe he can fine something else. Wolf’s gotten into construction lately. Redid our entire porch and our neighbors, something he never thought of doing before.” They both heard the sound of a baby crying. “I got to go.” They both said bye and the screen stayed on the dial page. She opened the video Cress had sent her.

It was of their hotel room which was a suite with two large beds and a sitting area. In the video were Thorne and Verda who was in her pajamas. “Captain to first commander ready to engage thrusters for takeoff,” Thorne spoke. 

Cress spoke off camera, “First Commander to Captain thrusters engaged.” Thorne grabbed Verda’s sides and started shaking her while making sounds that mimicked thrusters. 

“This is Captain ready for takeoff in three…two…one!” He lifted Verda over his head and cared her around the room with some swoops and spins all the while adding sound effects. Verda giggled and held her hands out. The video ended with Thorne holding her up to a lap with a round shade. “Destination Luna, thank you for flying with Verda Thorne the fastest, pretties, greatest spaceship in the galaxy. 

Winter watched the video again and her fantasies came to mind. How would she and Jacin spend a quiet evening with their baby. Would they travel with it or hire a sitter. She would teach it embroider and Jacin would no doubt teach it how to pilot. Oh and they could make flower crowns and go to the zoo. On nights when their struggling on what to do they could call their friends or Jacin’s parents for help and they could send cute video’s too. It would be perfect and Jacin would be there not as her guard but as her husband and father to her child. 

***Winter wasn’t sure if she fell asleep or if she was just lying there waiting for Jacin to come back but when the door opened she sat up on the bed. He looked tired and smelled like a hospital.

“Sorry didn’t want to wake you.” 

She shook her head. “It’s alright. How’s Tyler?” 

He took a seat next to her. “The surgery went fine he’s still out of it though his parents are on their way from Luna.” He lied back closing his eyes. She should let him sleep he’s had a hard day but she already made up her mind.

“Jacin you’re fired.” His eyes snapped open and he just stared at her. She kept her face as serious as possible under his gaze.

“What?”'

“You are no longer employed as my guard. When we get back to DC I want you to turn your uniform and gun in.”

“You can’t be serious. What is this about?”

“Jacin I don’t want you to be my guard anymore it’s too dangerous.” 

“That’s why I need to be your guard. I swore I will protect you and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“And what happens if the next time it’s you who gets shot and what if the surgery doesn’t go well. Jacin I spent most of my life wondering if we could ever have a happy after and we got it we’re married and can have a future together but not if you stay my guard. Both our lives are at risk but yours more so because you would willingly take the bullet for me and I don’t want that.”

“Winter you’re just stressed about what happened today and looking at the worst case scenario. I will always be there for you.” He kissed her for head then her lips she keep her focus and pulled back.

“It’s not just me I need you to be there for anymore.” She grabbed the bag that had the onesie in it. He looked at the back skeptical before pulling it out. She watched his face twist from skeptical to confutation to realization. He stared at her like a deer in the head lights a look she had never seen on him ever.

“You’re pregnant?” She nodded. “When? How?” 

“I’m sure you know both answers.” He pulled her into him baring his face in her hair placing his hand or her stomach. She felt a warmth of happiness spring out of her. He finally knew they could start planning. 

“This is fantastic and only service as more reason why I need to be you guard.”

“No. Jacin I don’t want you to. I want you to be my husband and a father. I want you to do what you want to do. I want us to be a family.”

“Winter I can be all of those things while being a guard.”

“Really, so you will attend parties as both and hold my hand and dance with me? And you’ll sit with me at meetings and press interviews. And if my life was in danger you would let the other guards take care of it and spend the evening with me holding me.” His lips went into a straight line as he thought.

“Winter I…”  
“Jacin I lost my dad at a young age I don’t want to that to happen to our baby. I know you still want to be a doctor and I think its noble of you and you should do it. Now would be the best time. While its young. And it’s not like I’m going to not have loyal skilled guards you just won’t be one of them.” She laced her fingers with his that still lied on her stomach. “And we can both be there for our baby.”

Jacin looked at her for a long moment. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Winter is done I think I made her a little OOC but let me know what you think***


	11. Kinney

The day had been a boring one for Kinney. While he was Queen…Empress Selene’s personal guard that didn’t hold as much excitement as it use to back in the day when she first took the crown. Not that he wanted to go back to when her life was at risk from Levana supporters or anti-Lunar groups but following her from meeting to meeting was becoming stagnant. At least when she was in her office he could go and work in the guard shake but today her and Emperor Kaito had meetings with several political groups so he spent most of his day back against the wall watching a dull meeting.

Luckily for him he was on A shift this month. That met he had the whole afternoon and evening off. And he already had plans with Iko but she didn’t get off till five usually. He had two hours to get ready. Today was there two year anniversary he was surprised by this just as most others were. He and Iko didn’t start on good terms in the beginning and the both had a bad habit of self destruction in their relationships. They had become unlikely allies to questionable friends to lovers…,he wasn’t sure if that’s what they were at the time , to enemies back to questionable friends to friends to adults in a stable relationship.

He’ll be the first to admit that the start of their turbulent relationship was on him. His own prejudges and ignorance he had come a long way from whom he was when he met Iko. As for the meteor that nearly destroyed anything that could happen between them well he blamed them both.

He made it to his room in the room in the guard quarters of the palace. Like Luna there were rooms met for guards one of the bounces for working at the palace, unlike Luna they were set up for a bachelor style of living. When he opened his door the Iko-ness of it spilled out. The room came with a twin size bed, a desk and a wardrobe along with a closet. On the desk was Iko’s vanity mirror and make-up station hanging from the wardrobe doors where her ‘gala’ dresses. On top of the bed were paper magazines with dresses and shoes and article cut out and grouped by importance. Going to his closet he grabbed his change of clothes pushed back next to the racks of shoes.

He knew some of the other guards laughed about how over run his room was by his ‘women’ but considering how he caught them looking at Iko he figured they’d be willing to give up there room to her too. Besides he liked that she considered this room as their room, her ‘home’ in the palace.

Taking off his guard uniform he and throwing it on top of the bright pink leggings and green glitter top, they were going to have to do laundry soon, he flopped onto the bed. Gathering all the magazines and piles and stetting them on the floor. He could afford a 20 minute nap. Grabbing the blanket he moved only to roll over onto a book.

It was a binder packed full with papers, it was Cress and Thorne’s wedding binder. Iko had taken role of wedding planner very seriously. She did so with all the weddings she planed. He opened the binder to pictures of the venue, they wanted a historical building and Kai had offered a famous opera house. The next page had different styles of décor and DIY projects. One of which was on the floor under the desk. He continued looking through it seeing what she and Cress had decided for this day. The announcement of their wedding had been a long time coming and some news article spoke out as to why it to Captain Carswell Thorne so long to pop the question, their daughter Verda ,the first child born between a Lunar and a Earthen, (a fact that wasn’t even true) was going to be turning four soon. It was because Thorne wanted to be able to afford the wedding Cress deserved. Kinney knew that, Thorne talked about it all the time. The man even took out another loan on his spaceship just to cover the cost of this wedding. Something that a lot of people may think is ridiculous but like Iko, Cress was a dreamer and he would do anything to make Iko’s dreams come true especially when the thing you need to do so was just some money.

It was after another wedding that Iko planed that so much crap happened between the two of them. The meteor so to say came crashing in. It wasn’t exactly his greatest moment but it was hard not to think back to that day.

128ET Night of Cinder and Kai’s wedding

Kinney had pass out in his hotel room. The wedding had been grand and eventful thousands of people had come pilling into the city for the celebration a week before the day. To prepare for it the city had brought in some military personal and called in other officers from other cities in the Eastern Commonwealth. Even Lunar guards were called in. It was the wedding of the century as so many where saying, with current and former political leaders were in attendance and Lunar guest and tourist also coming to earth  
.  
He had been running on two hours of sleep and twelve cups of coffee and it was the coffee he was cursing now. He body was past the point of exhaustion he would cut off his own limps if it eased the ach of his muscles. But his mind was still wired and running giving no comfort of rest. He moved to is back and stared up at the ceiling of his room, he was the Queens…now Empress’s personal guard he got his own room. Though he wouldn’t for long, now that the Queen…now Empress was married he didn’t feel he was needed as her guard anymore, she would be protected by an entire palace of guards and a husband. He had joined Cinder’s side to help change and better Luna and he couldn’t do that on earth. He had already turned in his resignation last week he would be leaving and returning to Luna by the end of the month. He was going to miss earth and the friends he had formed since being here but Luna was his home and it still needed some work. Besides Teresa and his parents and his best friends still lived on Luna, when he came down with Cinder a year ago it was never met to be a permitted change. She was no longer his Queen hadn’t been for three years it was time for him to move on.

He heard a crash from the hallway, followed by several colorful curses. He recognized the voice. Opening his door he saw Iko just a few steps ahead in the hall with a luggage cart and several wrapped gifts on it and by the floor besides it. 

“I know you don’t sleep but stars women its 5:24am.” She looked up at him still in her red and gold detail cheongsam bridesmaid dress. His eye couldn’t help but run up the slit that showed off her leg. She had a thing for outfits that showed off her legs, and he was fine with that.

“Oh put a sock in it, this intern hall was rented out for the wedding party but they’re all in Cinder and Kai’s room. I forgot about you being up here.” She followed by sticking her tongue at him.   
“Yea I heard them all an hour and half ago, is it some sort of tradition to spend your wedding night with the wedding party in the room here on earth? Cause if that’s so it’s weird, on Luna the husband and wife usually have s…”

“Yes I know what the wedding night usually in tales. But they chose to spend the evening with their friends instead. Besides they have a two week honeymoon to look forward to in Nepal province and Bangladesh province.” She was staking the gifts back onto the luggage cart.

“Why aren’t you still with them?” He asked helping her; he wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon anyway.

“The all fell asleep awhile ago. Thought I would get some work down while I can,” he gave her a raised eyebrow. “I’m registering all gifts and moving them to the delivery hover where they will be taken to the palace. That way Cinder and Kai won’t have to worry about it when they get up and can focus on each other.” Setting the last gift on top he watched as she went off to her perfect dream land of tomorrow. 

“Well let’s hurry.” 

“I can do it on my own.” 

“You couldn’t even get it from the banquet room to here without them all falling, and I imagine that the happy couple would like their gifts to be intact when they open them.” Her eyes turned burgundy and she gave him the oh so familiar glare but lead the cart as he began to push. 

They came out into the lobby still filled with people. Several guards all Kinney recognized, reports and photographer most asleep but some did jump at the sight of them only to be disappointed.   
“Well, Madam Secretary have you come to brighten my most dreary shift yet?” Kinney rolled his eyes, while Iko gave a giggle. 

“Oh, Jong-Sku you’re on night shift, how did you break it to those girls of yours that you won’t be able to be there to hold them against you at night?

“Girls? You make it sounds like there are others. I have eyes only for you. Just as I hope when you close your eyes it is me you see.” He gave her a dimpled smile and a wink. “Are you going to tell me what brings you down here?”

“I’m moving the gifts to the hover to be taken to the palace. So sadly not too see you but it is my bonus.” 

“I see well simply having a moment of you time is enough sunlight to last me a life time. Though it seems you have a cold front blowing in right behind,” The guards’ eyes shifted to him. Park Jong-Sku, a more recent hire to the Imperial guard. His age made him cocky, his confidence made him irritating and his looks made him a flirting companion for Iko. He wasn’t sure what annoyed him the most Park Jong-Sku himself, the fact that him and Iko always flirted when they were in the same room or that it bothered him that they flirted. Iko flirted with everyone it was what she did, though she rarely flirted with him. 

“She couldn’t get them all moved by herself.”

“How courteous of you, perhaps I’ll join you three on the job will get it to go faster.”

“That would be—“

“You shouldn’t leave your post.”

“My post is to service the wedding party in any manner this evening, so I would technically be doing the job assigned to me.” He gave a smug smile.

“That would be of great help.” Iko charged ahead to the elevators while Kinney pushed and Park pulled. 

They made it to the garage and Iko scanned her wrist of the hover door. He wondered if there was enough room in the hover for all the gifts. Emperor Kaito had instructed gifts to be delivered to the palace and tons where already there but most of the guest had brought them to the reception. He staked the gifts into the hover, going by weight then size. Iko gave a loud over the top giggle; tuning to the two of them Park had his hand around her waist and was showing her something on his portscreen. Neither had moved a box yet.

“I see the three of us is really making this job go faster.” They looked up at him Iko with sheepish guilt and Park irritated. 

“Your right, here I’ll go get the next load and you two can stack,” She went back to the elevator leaving the two of them alone, great.

“So some wedding,” Park said, Kinney grunted in response. “Don’t understand how a guy could get married so young, has his whole life a head but now he’s a husband and tied down to one women and a cy…” He stopped himself either he remembered he was a guard and could lose his job over any prejudiced or he remembered that Kinney was Queen…Empress Selene’s personal guard. “Married at 21 could you imagine?” 

Kinney began fixing the boxes that Park had staked they needed more room. “I don’t know maybe because it’s the Emperor and he need someone who would be a good ruler with him. Also they’ve been through a lot so they have a history.”

“Still seems too soon to me. So how many numbers did you get?” Kinney sighed, why did this kid have to ‘help’ and the fact they were just a year apart offended him, did he come off this way to others. “I got twelve.” He gave a smug smile. Kinney was aware of the game it was popular among the guards during balls, fund raisers, and especially weddings. Kinney had gotten four today one being the daughter of the Australian General but Park valued quantity over quality. He could flat out lie and say he got 20 he didn’t have his port on him so he wouldn’t have to prove it. 

“I got four.”

“Oh tough blow.”

“Not really at least I got to spend the night with one of mine.” Okay that was a lie. 

“Really, this is why being put on C shift is crap. But I do think I can make up for it I get off at 6 and Iko’s walls are down did you see her before the wedding stars how about the week leading up to the wedding she is hopeless. I could bag her tonight. I’d go down as a legend, the guard that finally got Iko.” 

Kinney turned away, his jaw clenched and his body fuming, Iko wasn’t a possession. The whole ‘guard to get Iko’ thing irritated him to know end she was a flirt but that didn’t mean she was a game. The idea hit him. “Maybe you could but are you ready for the commitment?”

“What commitment?”

“Well Iko she doesn’t want a fling she’s in the market for a husband.”

He scoffed at the remark, “Husband? She’s an android she can’t get married.”

“Not now but her best friend is now the Empress and she is moving to bring it into law, and Iko already has her big day planed. I’ve seen the binder.”

“Well it not like I made any promises to her it’s just sex.”

“Oh, that’s what the last guy said.”

“Last guy?”

“Listen to me. I’m the Queen…Empress’s personal guard I see a lot of shady shit, and a year or two ago Iko met this man, Jonathan from Luna, and they had a thing but Jonathan wanted to end it. She went crazy, showed up to his house in the middle of the night, called his work and personal number 50 to a hundred times a day. Broke into his bank accounts it was a real mess of course we were able to cover it all up, to be honest I shouldn’t even be telling you but I can’t let you make that mistake. And don’t mention this to anyone even Iko Cinder erased her memory of him but we all worry that it could happen again.” 

“Stars tell me your kidding I flirt with her every day.”

“Flirting is fine, sickening but fine just don’t dater her unless you think she’s the one and defiantly don’t try the just sex thing with her. Why do you think I haven’t sleep with her, she’s the only single women I see on a regular basis.” 

“I have always wondered.” The ding of the elevator echoed through the garage and Iko swung out with another cart. “Thanks for the heads up.” 

“Not a problem.” The three of them got all the gifts loaded and sent out much faster than Kinney had expected, quite possible due to Park no longer worrying about flirting anymore. When they headed back to the lobby Park went to put the carts back but Iko stopped him. 

“I still need one; I need to put all the decorations away.”

“Aren’t there staff to do this?”

“Well yea but Cinder wants to keep some of the decorations for a scrap book and I want to keep some for some future projects. It would be a waste to have them all thrown away. Reduce, reuse, and recycle.”

“Did you get that from the back of a cereal box?”

“You don’t have to help. I think me and Jong-Sku can handle it.” 

“Ah,” Park looked panicked. “Actually it’s been a really long night I was thinking of hitting the hay when my sift ends.”

“Oh well that’s okay I can manage just fine.” She went for the cart but Kinney beat her to it. 

“Let’s go.” They headed down the hallway. “Hop on.”

“What?

“Hop on. I’m going to push you.”

“We’re not children.”

“Fine you can push me.”

“No, you offered first.” She jumped onto the cart, still in the four inched heels. He ran as she held onto the cart, he would weave back and forth on her getting her to laugh. 

“Kinney stop there’s a…” He ran over a room service tray. The sound of the tray and glass ware hitting the wheels was much louder than either had expected and when they heard the guest in the room get up and curse he pushed forward and tucked the cart in between the ice and vending machine alcove. Both he and Iko held there laughter when the door opened and the guest continued to curse. 

“Stupid kids, I thought this was a five start hotel can’t these parents not bring their children in to it.” Iko gave him a ‘can you believe that look’ with a wide mouth grin. He recognized the voice as none other than the Australian General’s daughter. 

They waited a few more minutes before pulling out the alcove and heading back for the banquet hall. The room was huge but it had to be to hold the wedding reception for the Emperor and Empress. Red and gold the colors for an Imperial wedding. The gold lights from the party were still strung up in a tent style and on giving a dim intimate stetting, the red table clothes still glittered and the warmth of the room danced around Kinney calming him.

“Can you start removing the folded cranes, put them in this box.”

“What are you keeping those for?”

“Like I said Cinder’s going to put some in a scrap book and I think it would be cute to keep them and use them to decorate the nursery with?”

“Nursery?” They couldn’t possibly be thinking children already, yea they needed an heir and all but they said I do not even 24 hours ago.

“For when they do have kids, Kai said I could help decorate and I think it’ll be cute. Did you know that if you fold a thousand cranes you get a wish?”

“I’d say there’s more than a thousand.” He looked up at all of them. There was a whole wall at the back that had strings of them from floor to ceiling and every table had them. Gold and red cranes all over the place.

“There’s ten thousand.”

“Aces, that 10 wishes, tell me you don’t need them all?”

“No just a few. Make sure there nice ones too,” she moved to collect pieces of center pieces. After a several minutes of silence Iko came up behind him and started helping and pulled on the strings of folded cranes.

“What would you wish for?”

“Huh?”

“What would you wish for? There are 10 wishes available. So what would it be?” He pondered for a second; he had never put much stock into wishing.

“I guess my families well being.”

“To simple, I want to know what you would wish for what you selfishly want.”

“Stars I don’t know. A billion uivs and a beach house in Cape Cod? 

“Do you even know where that is?”

“The America Republic? What would you wish for?” She looked up at the cranes, her face was soft her eyes wide the moment quite, it felt like she was about to cry.

“To find happiness, the same way Cinder has.” She turned away from him. “I should be happy now, look at my life but when they all fell asleep and it was just me. I don’t know I felt left behind. Cinder and Kai are married, Scarlet and Wolf and Cress and Thorne are going to have babies and Jacin going to propose to Winter soon. They’re all moving forward and I’m just here.” She had pulled several cranes down and crumbled them slightly. 

“They’re not going to leave you behind. Look at how much they involve you in their lives; you planed this whole wedding and Cress baby shower two weeks ago, they weren’t even planning to have one because it would cut into the wedding preparations. You got the whole thing done in just a few hours and they loved it, they love you. You would move time and space for your friends. And I don’t think it’s a selfish wish to find the same happiness.” He had turned her to face him. She looked up at him her eyes had gone a misty lilac color; in that moment it had become his favorite color. He brought his hand to her face pushing back one of her braids, her hand met his. He moved in slow but fast, soft but hard. His lips brushed against hers. The warning bell were ring in his head they needed to stop but when she kissed him back it was encouragement to wrap his arm around her waist, she ran her hands through his hair and he moaned into her touch. She took the opening and there kiss became a feverish hot mess for control. The warning bells were to distant now they needed to stop but he didn’t want to. 

She pulled away, “Who’s room is closer?”

“Mine.” He smiled pulling her with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I kinda thought i uploaded this chapter already. -_- So Kinney is next and I know him and Iko really isn't that popular of a paring but I do like them together but they just have to work for their relationship.***


	12. Kinney part 2

Kinney found himself looking up at his ceiling again. It was 8:43 am, he wouldn’t report for duty till 2 so he still had time to catch up on his sleep but he found himself being distracted. Iko lay next to him, still naked and press against his body. Her perfectly manicured finger was tracing over his muscles in his chest and stomach. There little escapade had been a long time coming though he knew it was possibly at the worst possible time. He would be leaving in fifteen days. They couldn’t start something now, after four years of back and forth, tension and an undeniable attractions they chose now to let their emotions get the better of them. 

Iko shifted next to him, moving out of the bed. She grabbed her under dress pulling it up over her head. “Where are you going?” She turned to him her dress at in hand.

“Cinder and Kai are going to be getting up soon. When they do we have to go over last minute plans and details then they head out to their honeymoon. Besides I didn’t finish getting the decorations I wanted.” She gave a shameless smile.

“I’ll help.” She put her hand on his chest getting him to stop. 

“You need to sleep; you’ve been up all night. Besides aren’t you one of the guards going with the Emperor and Empress honeymoon, you need to be on top alert.” She was right he was the head guard going. She kissed him lightly and she was out the door. 

Kinney fell back onto the bed; he would be leaving back for Luna in fifteen days of those fifteen days fourteen will be spent guarding the Emperor and Empress during their honeymoon and him and Iko just opened one messy can of worms. He flipped to his stomach and Iko’s sent filled his nose. He hugged the pillow, he regretted it happened this way, but he didn’t regret that it had happened. 

 

He had gotten some sleep though not enough, but he had never been late for work before not starting today. The guard shack wasn’t a shack at all but an office where the palace cameras were always manned. It also had passage ways to all main public areas, making it easy for him to enter at the employee entrance and go straight to the shack without seeing Iko or anyone from the wedding party. He wasn’t sure what Iko would tell them if she told them at all, though she had never been known for her subduedness. He planned to talk to her today before they left, she deserved to hear he was leaving from him and why he was leaving. He ran his hand through his to long hair. He hoped she didn’t take it the wrong way.

He went over the guards assigned the honeymoon ‘shift’ as well as the scheduled events for the couple. Both territories were ecstatic to have chosen as the location of the honeymoon and had prepared some special activities for the couple including a nature hike, tour of ancient buildings and access to all the history museums. The ‘How romantic’ line scribbled under several of the activities made Kinney chuckle. Somehow Iko’s sarcasm had come through, she was the one who had set everything up with Emperor Kaito and Queen…Empress Selene. In the very first list he had seen it was filled with river boat rides and picnics and a romantic hot air balloon ride. It was easy to see Iko doing all these things she was a romantic. As quickly as the image of them doing these things came to his head he squashed it down. Him and Iko was a fantasy one that would never work out. He had considered it before, a relationship but she was the Queens secretary and he was her personal guard given how close their work relationship was they couldn’t risk starting something and it is going south and given how shaky their friendship started that was a high possibility. What they did last night was a one-time thing a moment of weakness on both. Stars if he was having ideas of a future no doubt Iko was too, he had to talk to her sooner than later. He got from his desk and headed to her office.

Kinney was sweating though he felt it was due to his panic on what he was going to say and not on the brisk walk he took to make it to her office. He had broken up with girls before, but this wasn’t really breaking up and it was Iko. How do you tell someone you don’t want to start a relationship with them without hurting them? Stars why did he sleep with her last night, he should have stayed in his room and ignored her or left when Park offered to help or went to bed when she wanted to keep some of the decorations.

When he knocked her voice carried a pleasant “Come in.” Her office was large with her desks towards the back in front of a large seamless window and a setting area with a couch and coffee table. She had a wooden wardrobe with gold detail work that Kinney knew keep business clothes and another that held shoes. She keeps her office clean and professional she was often the first impression people had of Queen…Empress Selene. 

His eyes immediately fell on to Iko, she leaned in front of her desk wearing a black and green wrap dress and strapped green heals, he would have enjoyed the sight of her bare legs longer if it wasn’t for the fact he was her to clear thing between them and Queen…Empress Selene was in the room too.

The prickling heat ran up the back of his neck how much did she know if any. Years of being a guard for Levena had come back as a blessing, he cleared his mind and his face stayed neutral. If Queen…Empress Selene didn’t know anything he wouldn’t be the one to spill the beans by allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

“Kinney is something wrong?” Asked Cinder.

“Ah no Your Majesty I wish to speak to Iko.” He bowed. Iko’s brow raised. 

“Oh well I’ll go I have to repack anyway I don’t trust Iko pack any proper clothes.” She laughed.

“You have to take the blue one it compliments your body type and the green it goes well with your skin tone.” Cinder was about out the door.

“Kinney have you reconsider going back to Luna?” Iko’s head perked at this and there was a twist in his stomach.

“No, I have not Your Majesty, sorry,” he bowed again. She gave a sad smile.

“You will be missed.” It was just the two of them.

“I wanted to talk to you about last night.” 

“Does it have anything to do with you leaving for Luna at the end of the month.” He attempted to stay in his passive guard position but her cold gray eyes broke him, and his shoulders shrugged. 

“Yes, you heard.” She didn’t respond. “It was a decision I made a while ago and nothing that happened last night sparked it.”

“If you knew about this why did you still do it. Did you think you’ll have your jollies and move on. If it had been anyone else I would have taken last night at face value, but it was you.”

“Iko, I’m sorry. I should have told you before it happened. But the moment got the better of me.”

“You mean your penis.” She had crossed her arms and turned her back. 

He gritted his teeth. “You could have stopped it, I kissed you, but you kissed back, and you were the one who asked whose room was closer.” 

“I’m not the one leaving to go back to Luna!” She yelled turning back to his arms flung. “After last night I knew we were going to have to talk, we work together, and I thought we were friends but then Cinder tells me that you’ll be heading back to Luna the day after you get back from the honeymoon. How is that supposed to come off. Did you even consider my feelings, or did you think she’s an android she doesn’t have any?”

Kinney rounded his fist his jaw clenched so tight it hurt, his shoulders shaking. “Not once did it occur to me that you are an android. To be honest I’ve been beating myself up all day about telling you I’m leaving because last night wasn’t just a one-night stand. You are one of my best friends who when I went to comfort my emotions got the better of me. But the fact that you see me as the guy who will only see you as an android is so much worst. Do you really so little of me?” She didn’t say anything she was barley looking at him. And he couldn’t stand looking at her. “This friendship I was wanting to keep intact maybe it wasn’t worth it at all.” 

 

Being assigned to the honeymoon ‘shift’ had a sickening feel to it but with Kinney’s bitter mood that made it down right unbearable. The couple spent ever opportunity they had to be lovey with each other. Every time they held hands it was a slap to the face, every time they used a pet name a punch to the gut, every time they ran off to their bed room a kick to the groin. He hated how happy and in love they were. Shoving it in his face. 

He hadn’t seen Iko since there fight, she didn’t even come and say bye to Cinder and Kai before they left. He had been angry at her but now he just felt empty. Him and Iko had become close probably closer then most. There job for one was tied together and they both had a want to keep Queen…Empress Selene safe. They had a need to keep all their friends safe. It was their most common trait, putting others before themselves. 

‘Did you even consider my feelings, or did you think she’s an android she doesn’t have any?’ 

The pain of her words still struck him. When he had first met Iko he was a jerk. He had said awful things to her and about her. He treated her like a pet and acted better then her simply because he was human. But he had learned, she showed him her humanity and how just because some one was made of wires and bolts didn’t mean that their feelings were less than. He knew Iko’s feelings had learned them and felt them. But it didn’t matter how well he knew them if she would only see him as the prejudiced jerk. 

He heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. “Kinney will you escort me into town.” Cinder asked. She had a long-sleeved cotton black dress with green and gold flower designs and green pants. Kinney bowed.

“Of course, Your Majesty. Will His Majesty be joining us?” 

“No, Kai’s still asleep and stop calling me that it’s Cinder.”

“I don’t think that would be appropriate.” She gave him a side look. It wasn’t he was a guard he should use titles when talking to the Queen…Empress. “I’ll call the hover.”

“No need I’d rather walk.” He nodded and the two headed off. The house they were staying at belonged to the Imperial family and was in the middle of town. So, any direction they went the would be near shops and markets. 

“Where is it you would like to go.”

“I want to make dinner for Kai tonight, so the fish market it’s down by the docks.” The walk was pleasant, and Kinney was grateful to get a break from all the lovey stuff. But being alone with Cinder brought his guilt to the surface. Had Iko told her, she hadn’t said anything about it yet and it’s been twelve days. 

She would side with Iko. Her opinion on him would be just as bad, sleep with a girl and leave the country right after. Yea it was something a jerk would do. 

They made it to the fish market and most didn’t recognize Cinder or at least they didn’t till she spoke to them. The man that stood behind one of the fish counters bowed so deeply he fell over. Kinney wasn’t sure what she planned to make but considered how much stuff people gave to her for free she could feed the whole staff three times over. 

“Have it shipped to this address,” She spoke signing off on the man’s portscreen. “I think its time for a break.” She walked back towards town and the two found a little tea shop. It was quite and not to busy the women behind the counter gave a soft hello but staggered when she saw Cinder.

“Your Majesty!” She bowed. “It is such an honor.” The couple in the back perked up and the little girl that had been standing with her mother behind the counter came running around.

“Oh thank you me and my friend her would like some tea, also could you keep it a secret that where here.” The women nodded but still had a star stuck face. “I’ll take the forest tea blend and Kinney?” He looked up at their menu, he wasn’t much of a tea drinker. The lilac ice tea caught his eye. 

“Lilac ice tea.” 

Cinder took a seat near the door and Kinney stood on her opposite side. “Kinney you can sit.”

“Again, I think that would be inappropriate.”

“I would like to talk to you about Iko.” He felt the heat prickling his neck and his mouth dry. He looked at her, but her face gave nothing away on how this was going to go. He took the seat feeling like a child about to be scolded by his mother.

“So, she told you then.”

“She told me you to had a fight and she said something she probably shouldn’t have.” She stared at her for a long moment.

“That’s all she told you?”

“Yea. Kinney, I know Iko can be a hand full but she’s passionate and she gets caught in the moment. I can tell you’ve been bothered this entire trip too. I know its none of my business and you two are adults but you two are friends and you’ll be leaving back for Luna when we get back.” The women brought them their tea. Cinder waited a moment. “Basically, what I’m trying to say is are you going to let one poor choice end your friendship.”

He took a sip of his tea. “I you’re right, but I think it will be more complicated than that.”

“When haven’t you two been complicated.” She smiled. “I owe Kai 5 uivs I predicted you two would have hooked up by now.” She laughed, Kinney sipped his tea.

 

They had made back from the trip and Kinney was exhausted, but he still had to get things done. First being talking to Iko. He would be leaving tomorrow morning and they needed to clear the air between them, but he wanted to get out of his uniform. Running to his bedroom in the guard’s wing. 

Throw opening the door he had his jacket off. “Kinney.” No amount of training helped when he jumped at the sound of Iko’s voice. She sat at his empty desk legs crossed.

“Iko I want to talk to you.” Guess he could do it now.

“I wanted to talk to you too.”

“Please let me go first.” He said. “I’m sorry about our fight, I know what you said you didn’t mean and my reactions was harsh. I do understand why you were upset too, what I did wasn’t right because you are my friend.” He moved to sit next to the bed across from her. “And that’s the main thing, I don’t want us to stop being friends because of a miss judgment on my part.” All his words were coming out fast, but he didn’t want to miss anything. “Can you forgive me?”

“Who is Johnathan?” She asked.

“What?”

“Who is Johnathan?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“You have no idea who Johnathan is, because when I asked Jong-Sku why he’s been avoiding me the past two weeks he told me he didn’t want to end up like Johnathan, my ex-boyfriend from Luna who I stalked after breaking up with me. A story he heard from you.” 

Kinney remembered his lie. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say ‘oh’ all the palace staff knows this already. They’ve been avoiding me, making fun of me and I’ve had six guys say they would be willing to stay with me for the rest of their life if I did thing for them.”

“Well I told Park not to tell anyone.”

“That’s you excuse it was a secret. Why did you even tell this story to begin with?” She stood up staring down at him.

“To keep him from wanting to have se..” He stopped mid sentences. Iko quaked an eyebrow. 

“So he wouldn’t have sex with me. Please tell me you are joking.”

“Well you weren’t there the way he was talking about you all he wanted was a one-night stand anyway.” 

“So your way of fixing that was to start a rumor I was a crazy bitch. What gave you the right anyway?”

“First your mad at me for having a one-night stand with you and now your mad because I stopped Park from having a one-night stand with you.” He had gotten off the bed and stared down at her.

“No I’m mad that you started a rumor when you had no right. I’m capable of making my own decision and I’m not stupid I know what kind of guy Jong-Sku is. Secondly, I’m not mad at you for having a one-night stand with me but because that’s all you think it is. You know I travel to Luna at least once a month, but you just want us to stay friends, even though we wouldn’t be working together anymore so the one thing that has been keeping us apart is gone but you want to stay just friends.”

“What are you saying.”

“That I thought we were ready to start a real relationship, but I can see how wrong I was. Did you even once consider us as a couple?” 

He had all the time but a long distaste relationship, could they really make it work. “I…Iko.”

“Save it. To think I felt bad about our last fight. Your right maybe our friendship isn’t worth it.” She stormed out the door. 

 

Kinney still had a lot to do his flight for Luna left in two hours. After their fight he had finished all his packing and ready for shipment during the time his thoughts had kept going back to what Iko said, them being a couple. 

The whole reason why Kinney never pursued it before despite knowing he did have feelings for her past friendship was their job but like she said once he leaves that wouldn’t be an issue anymore. But then they would be in a long-distance relationship, could they make it work. She did go to Luna often and he would still be coming to Earth too.

“Kinney?” He looked up to see Emperor Kaito. He looked around not realizing he had walk into the private quarters of the palace. His path straight to Iko’s room.

“Sorry Your Majesty I should not be disturbing you.” He turned to leave.

“You seem bothered is something wrong?” Kinney wondered for a moment.

“How did you and Her Majesty make long distance work.” Kai looked at him then away in thought.

“Is this about Iko?” The look on Kinney’s face gave him the answer. “Well it took you to long enough to get to this point.” He chuckled Kinney turned to leave. “Wait, wait. You’re considering a long-distance relationship?”

“Maybe but I don’t know. I’ve always had feelings for Iko even in the beginning but I couldn’t because she was and android but then I learned that didn’t matter but then I couldn’t because we worked together and now I’m about to leave and we can but is it worth the risk what if it doesn’t work out and we end up hating each other again I don’t want to go back to what we were.”

“We that’s up to you. Is the life you want with her worth it. I had to ask myself that question several times too. Not during our long-distance relationship but during the revolution. There was a lot more as stake but I had to ask myself is Cinder worth the risk and every time she was. Have you told that this is what your worried about?”

“No.”

“You should the only way a relationship works is if you talk.”

“If she’ll talk to me she’s still upset about that rumor.”

“You started that?” 

“Yea and I have no way of fixing it now.” Kai thought for a second.

“I’ll spread a rumor about you, it’ll have to be a good one though. Go talk to Iko I’m going to have to think about this.” Kinney wanted to ask what he would say be when he looked at his watch and saw he had only and hour left till his flight he ran to Iko’s room.

Stopping at her door he wondered if she would be awake then remembered she would be. He knocked loudly and heard her scuffling inside. She opened the door a startled shock on her face. He too was shocked, she was wearing a night dress that left little to the imagination.

“Kinney?” She quickly covered herself with her robe, coming out into the hall.

“Iko, I’m sorry about the rumor, Kai’s going to try fixing it, but we see if that works. You were right I had no business involving myself in your love life.” She didn’t look at him. “Iko I screwed up its all I’ve been doing lately. The only reason I didn’t want us to become a couple is because I’m afraid of that if it doesn’t work we’ll end up hating each other again and it took us so long to become friends. I know that’s not much of an excuse, but it is how I feel but I’m willing to take that chance if your will to give it to me.” She still wasn’t looking at him. He brought his fingers to her chin, lifting her head, he thought she would cry if she could. “Iko I love you as a friend and I’m ready to love you as a woman.” He kissed her softly, with control but she didn’t kiss back.

“Iko what’s wrong.” He asked pulling away.

“Why couldn’t you have come soon or said this during our fight, why did you wait.” He looked down at her unsure of what she was asking.

“Iko what’s taking so long?” The door behind her opened and Park stood there in his boxer shorts. “Oh, Kinney I thought you were leaving for Luna.” Once when Kinney was doing training to be a palace guard he had be cornered by a couple of well to do city boys who decide that he was there next target, they made think that he was nailing his own hands to a fence it felt like an eternity with every beat of the hammer ripping through his skin, taring his muscles and pining him down, he had begged them to stop, cried out from the pain, wished for death. But he would rather be back to that moment now than right here. At least that moment was all in his head and when it stopped there would be no damage, but his heart would always be ripped from his chest now.

“I’m about to, just wanted to say bye to Iko before I go.”

“Kinney?”

“No. I was right it wasn’t worth the risk.”


	13. Kinney 3

Kinney felt something on his shoulder and jumped awake. Iko stood over him her eyebrows fured in worry. "You seemed to be having a bad dream." He looked at her then at his watch he had over slept. Running his hand through his hair and stretching out his tense muscle he got off the bed.

"Yea it was kinda of a bad memory." 

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Maybe later but we need to get ready." She gave him a pout as he grabs his towel and bath things and headed to the shared washroom. It was still early enough in the day for the washroom to be empty going to his favorite stall he turned on the water and let it run for a few minutes. 

It had been a long time since Kinney had thought of his and Iko's disastrous start. Well neither of them considered that the start of their relationship. It was almost a year later at another wedding Iko planed before they saw each other again and it had been just as awkward as they both knew it was going to be.

129ET the week before Jacin and Winter's wedding

"Why did I agree to this?" Kinney said as he tried tying his tie.

"Because Jacin is your friend and he asked you to be his best man." He gave his sister a glare for her snooty comeback. She knew he met for the dinner tonight. It was going to be him, Jacin, Winter and the wedding planner Iko. Why did he have to go anyway its not like his opinion of best man met anything Scarlet was Winters maid of honor and she wasn’t going to be there. 

Giving up on his tie he undid the first few buttons and to match his upkeep suit he ran his hand through his hair, taking it out of its gelled back style and making it messy with part of it falling in his face.

"Ah! Liam it took me forever to get you hair down! You cant go like that the restaurant is a nice place, they won't let you in like that." Ignoring her he throw the tie back into his draw. He looked at himself in the mirror it was still unbalance undoing his cuffling he rolled up his sleeves.

"Much better look for me."

"Going for the D-bag look."

"I think he looks sexy." Veronica said. He gave her a smirk as she walked up to him kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Don't encourage him." She only laughed wrapping her arms around him.

"Will you bring me a slice of cheesecake, the kind with wild berries." 

"Of course." He trilled his fingers into her long blonde hair. They had been dating for almost four months now but he had known her since they were children their parents had been neighbors. When he had first come up to Luna he was a mess. Angry and irritable and unmotivated to do anything. Treasa was the one who told him that he was acting like he had just broke up with someone which irritated him more. How was it Iko had this over him they had never become something and yet he felt he had lost everything. It took almost a year but he was finally moving on from what could have been and what really happened. 

Luna was prospering, with Prime leader Clay they had improved the homes in all sectors and increased education, now parents didn’t have to choose between sending their kids to school or sending them to work just to make ends meat. His work with the education system also lead him to Veronica. She had been the nanny of one of the families on Luna but became a teacher after the revolution. He had found a comfort with her, as easy as breathing. 

"Whow if your taking orders I want a cheesecake too but the white chocolate and raspberries one." Treasa said.

"I'm not made of money Treasa."

"I took time out of my evening to get you ready the least I deserve is cheesecake." 

"Yea yea I hear ya." He looked at his watch, "I got to go." He gave Veronica a big kiss and was out the door. They were meeting at the restaurant at 6 and it was about a fifteen-minute tube ride.  
He wouldn’t admit it be he was nervous about the dinner. Him and Iko hadn’t spoken since that day and they were good at being preoccupied when either was in town to visit. He wanted to prove to her that he had moved on, its why he was so concerned with his appearance he had also added more weight training to his normal work out and cut out salty foods for about a month, he considered bring Veronica with him but that would be unfair to Jacin and Winter they didn’t really know her and it was a dinner going over finale details for their wedding. But he did know how to bring her up, being the best man, he would have to sit at the head table but when Iko brought up the number of seats he can say one is for his girlfriend.

The tube stopped and him and the others in his cart pilled out. Ather was as grand as it had always been. The city had thrived since Queen...Empress Selene took the throne and even when she abdicated it continued to grow. Kinney felt a since of pride when he walked down the streets. So much had changed the had grown, not just in size but culture. 

Lady Selene's came into view, named after the last Queen of Luna. It was the most popular restaurant in the city, known for its romantic atmosphere and Beniot farm fresh produce. Kinney looked himself over in the river bed decoration in front of the restaurant before going in. 

"Reservation for Clay." He said to the matrade, he nodded and led him to the back. The place had low lights and the dark wood made him warm he undid another button the heat getting to him.  
"Here you are sir." Said the matrade. Kinney froze staring at the table, set for four but no Winter or Jacin in sight just Iko with her blue hair, Iko with her rich dark skin, lko with her multicolor eyes. They had changed from a crisp blue to a green when she saw him. He quickly recovered taking his seat across from her. 

He ignored her while also trying to gain as much information at the same time. She had worn her hair up and a long black dress, strapless showing off her swan like neck odd since she preferred showing off her legs. He wondered how he looked to her, the question made him sit straighter in his chair. 

"Winter and Jacin should be joining us any minute if you want to order." She spoke politely with sincerity as if she had completely forgotten what had happened to them the last time they saw each other. This pissed him off. 

"No, I'll wait till they arrive." He tried to mimic her polite tone. The silence between them becoming hard to ignore Kinney tried focusing on the other couples but being as most were on a romantic date became uncomfortable. 

“Can I get you a drink.”

“What?” He looked at Iko then realized it was the waitress who had asked. “Oh ah sure Umm a water will be just fine.” She nodded and looked to Iko.

“I’ll take a gin and tonic.” He eyed her as the waitress left. “What?”

“Why’d you order that?”

“Because it would save her the trip from having to bring you one when you decide you want it.”

“What if I don’t.”

“I’ll give it to Jacin then.” He couldn’t figure out why she was so calm about tonight, she couldn’t possible think thing were okay between them. “Atherm is doing well. Prime Leader Clay says you have helped improve the day to day life for a lot of the outer sector homes.”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Yea, that was my goal coming back up her to help improve the lives of those most effected by Levana. It’s taking a lot time and effort and there is still a lot to do but to know I had a hand in moving others forward…” Iko’s sweet smile hit him, and the hurt of that day came running back. “Yea coming back to Luna really was the best decision for me.” He tightened his fist under the table, he was supposed to be proving to her that he has moved why was he acting like a child.

“How’s Teressa doing? I know she was pretty homesick after traveling with Winter and Jacin all over earth.”

He had never told Teressa about him and Iko and she apparently never did either he was aware that the two of them chatted now and again, but the distance put a strain on their friendship. “She’s okay.” Iko squirmed in her seat she looked unsure how to carry on the conversation.

The waitress returned with their drinks. “Are you ready to order?”

“No, we’ll wait till our friends arrive.”

“We’re here, We’re here.” Jacin said coming up behind the waitress Winter right behind him. Kinney breathed a sigh of relief he wasn’t sure if he could handle being alone with Iko much longer.

“What took you too so long?” He asked.

“Sorry my mother was keeping us hostage.”

“She doesn’t want us to change something again?” Iko asked.

“She feels the snow flakes are to on the nose for decorations and thinks we should change them to stars.”

“Stars? Does she not realize the weddings in a week and that your theme is Winter Wonderland?”

“Yea she was wanting to make it more of a star wonderland.” Iko gave an exasperated groan.

“Frist, we have to have it on Luna. Then we can’t serve chicken marsala, it not formal enough. Then we must change venues. Winter is any part of this wedding your decisions?” All three looked to Winter whose face was buried in the menu.

“Oh, it not a big deal all those were little changes. It makes since to have the wedding on Luna this is our home country, and chicken marsala is a bit of a messy dish, and the venues we had picked was much to small for the number of guest. I know its hard to have to fixes all these changes, but this is her only child’s wedding its not like when she got married she had a lot of options.” This was true Kinney’s father had been a guard and when him and his mother got married it was a quick ceremony in their parents living room. The wedding culture on Luna had defiantly changed parents were going all out for their children.

“As long as they’re changes you want Winter I’ll do them, though changing it from winter wonderland to star wonderland will be hard.”

“Don’t worry I told my mother I wanted to keep it winter besides I think Cress has plans for a star night wedding anyway.” The waitress came back and the three of them ordered. While they waited for the food Iko pulled out her binder and went over small details with Winter. 

“I got the guard schedule for the day of the ceremony and Sir Jared has informed me that he will make sure no uninvited guest or media personal will get in, don’t want to have the incident that happened to Cinder and Kai happen to you too.” Jacin nodded. “I’m still receiving RSVP so I plan to talk to the chef tomorrow on upping our total head count to 365.”

“Do these people not understand the point of a RSVP.” Jacin said, Kinney was getting board and the waitress was nowhere in sight, so he took Iko’s drink. He watched the three of them talk only chiming in when he needed again he wasn’t sure why he had to be there. They catted about the flowers and who would do the hair and make-up and when the dress would be delivered. When the waitress did come with the food it was a pleasant break in the conversation. Kinney ordered another gin and tonic. 

“So what do you to plan to do for your honeymoon?” Iko asked putting the binder away. 

“Oh I don’t know if we’re going to go anywhere, we travel to exotic placing already for our jobs I think we’ll just stay here for the week.” 

“That would be nice Amith is becoming the number one place to travel. It’s also becoming the fashion capital too and after so many years of weird choices in attire that warms my heart.” Kinney couldn’t suppress his smile watching Iko gush over her true passion. Finishing off his drink the waitress had brought another without him asking.

By the time the meal was done Kinney’s head was foggy he wasn’t sure how many drinks he had but it was getting harder to concentrate on what the three were saying. Something about the band and preparing Luna for Queen…Empress Selene’s return. 

“Okay I think that’s enough for tonight.” Iko said getting up. They were done. Kinney stood up but losing his balance he held onto the table to keep from falling.  
“You okay Kinney you had a lot to drink.” Winter asked. 

“I’m fine.” He said walking to the door but falling and slamming aginst the empty table beside him.

“I’ll walk him home.” Iko said. He didn’t need help getting back home not from her. He got up quickly and tried to run towards the door but the quick motions made him dizzy so he stood still waiting for the room to still.

“Don’t worry Kinney Iko will take care of you.” Jacin said giving him a wink. He wasn’t a child he could take care of himself. But Iko had taken his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, her support did help keep him on his feet.

“Where do you live?

“J..ust goo…to tthe tubbe sstationn. Linne B.” His words were slurred, but Iko understood and headed towards the station. The walk was slow despite how fast Kinney tried to walk. They made it to the tube and Iko sat him down in an empty chair. He stared blankly in front of him, why did he have to come tonight he didn’t do anything at lease nothing he couldn’t have done at a later date or a simple comm could have been fine. They didn’t even talk about the seating chart, so he hadn’t been able to mention his girlfriend to Iko.

“Have girlfriend.” He didn’t realize he said it out loud till Iko looked down at him. “I have a girlfriend now, Veronica she’s a teacher.” 

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“I am and she’s amazing, she’s pretty and nice and pretty. Coming to Luna I’ve found some real happiness.” He felt smug till he saw the look on Iko’s face. Down casted and small her eyes gone dirty yellow. There was a buildup of disappointment in him, he had hoped that by tell her he moved on that would be the end of it he wouldn’t have this guilt or longing. 

The got off Iko still helping him to his feet. The awkwardness from before caring over. What was wrong with him it had been over a year and he still couldn’t get over the two of them. He was happy on Luna that’s what he was trying to prove. 

“Kinney? Where here.” They stood in front of his house, well his parents house. He needed to get inside before she realized he lived with his parents. Pulling away from her he headed to the gate. “Liam?” He stopped, not many people called him by his first name. Iko had walked back up to him.

“The reason Jacin had asked you to come tonight was because I asked him to. I’ve been waiting to talk to you and I didn’t think you would come if I had asked. But now your drunk and you probably won’t even remember.” She looked back up at him her face strong her eyes a plum. “I’m sorry. What happened between us was nothing but a shit show on both parts and what I did was inexcusable. I was purposely trying to hurt you.” Her shoulders were shaking, and she bought her hand to her face wiping at her sniffling nose. Iko couldn’t cry everything she was doing was not her own bodies reaction but her purposely doing it. If Kinney had been the same man he was when he first met Iko he would be angry. How dare she pretend to feel guilt, mimic what a human would do in the same situation just so she could live in her fantasy of being human. He wasn’t that person anymore he could never go back to being that person again because he knew Iko. What she felt was real her body just never gave her the ability to express those emotions. 

Setting his hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay it was a year ago.”

“No its not! I was your friend, we were friends and what I did how I acted.”

“Neither one of us gave the situation the delicacy it needed.”

“I didn’t go through with it. I couldn’t not after seeing you I know that’s doesn’t make it better. But I wanted to tell you. I don’t know if we could ever be friends again but I think by getting this off my chest I can finally start forgiving myself, selfish I know.” Kinney started laughing, maybe it was the alcohol or the realization probably both but he couldn’t stop.

“Here I was spending the whole night trying to impress you prove to you I was over everything that you met nothing to me now and here you are apologizing. I guess we can see which one of us is the better friend.”

“Don’t say that. You are a good friend and I’m glad your happy up here and you found someone.” Her eyes had gone sour green, she was lying. He pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you for the apology and I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass maybe we can start over, try again.” She wrapped her arms around him, he was complete in that moment a felling he had lost since returning to Luna. 

 

Kinney turned off the shower and stood there for a second letting the water drip off him. After what happened at Jacin and Winter’s wedding he knew he still had feelings for Iko. He ended his relationship with Veronica, it wasn’t fair to be with her after that. Him and Iko became friends first but after six months they started dating and while they still did have fights they weren’t out of revenge or anger. He was sure the year apart was the reason as to why their relationship worked out. He was able to see Iko as an independent person separate from her duties and friendship to Empress Selene and she was able to see him as a normal man, not he hero in her net drama. In other words, they both grew up. He could laugh at it now.  
He made it back to the room and Iko sat at the desk finishing her make-up. She had taken her hair out of her normal braids last night creating a blue sea of ringlet curls around her. He put on his suit leaving the jacket off till they left. 

“Are you going to tell me where were going?” 

“Your smart I’m sure you know what the definition of surprise is?”

“I need a hint I don’t want to arrive and be to over dress or under dress. If were going to the Shakespeare in the garden arriving in heels would be disastrous and if we’re going to the symphony I can’t ware anything to reveling, do you know how many people form work will be there, I’m the Empress secretary."

“I’m taking you on a date not changing our social circle. Besides, I picked out a dress I’d like you to wear.” He went to the wardrobe and pulled out an off the shoulder white dress. He had seen her ware it once before, it came to her keens and fitted to her body. It was more of a business dress, but it was the only white one she owned.

“You pick out the dress for me? Wow this either is a special date or your trying to save time.” She took the dress from him. “I’ll have to change into my seamless underwear and bra for this though.”  
He perked an eyebrow, “Please don’t let me stop you.” She laughed and grabbed the things she needed from the wardrobe. To his sadness she used the wardrobe door as a screen to get dressed behind. 

“Zip me up?” He did as she asked, pulling up on the zipper he brought his other hand to pull her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. “Liam.” She gave a quite laugh. He kissed down to her bare shoulder then back up to her ear. His hands gripping the sides of her waist and pressing her against him. She spun around wrapping her arms around his neck. “If we do this now we won’t make it to where ever you plan to take us.” 

He looked at his watch. “We got fifteen minutes.” They kissed her hands running down his arms then to soon she pulled back.

“I’m not done getting ready I still need shoes.” 

Iko had finished getting ready and they walked to the hover hand in hand. Kinney had always prided himself in finding fun and creative dates for the two of them, dinner and a movie just never cut it. But todays date was going to be a little different he just hoped his nerves didn’t get the better of him. He punched in the destination into the entry pad keeping it hidden from Iko’s view. 

“Here’s your present.” She pulled a box from under the seat.

“Iko you didn’t have to get me anything I have enough stuff.”

“I know but It’s not fair if you’re the only one that has surprises.” He tore opened the nicely wrapped present. It was a scrap book, titled ‘Liam and Iko.’

“Did you make this?” She nodded. The first page had ticket stubs of there very first date to the circus, she had put a copy of the character drawling of the two of them. The next page had a ‘poem’ that Kinney had written for Iko when he was drunk one night, and they book continued. With little mementoes of their relationship over the past two years things that most would consider trash and things he had even forgotten. 

His heart swelled each page bring a crisp memory. He made it to the end where several pages were left blank. “Those are for the year to come. Do you like it.”

“I love it. I can’t believe you keep all these things.”

“I’ve always been a sentimental person. I still have the fold cranes from Cinder and Kai’s wedding.” She wrapped her arm around his and nuzzled into his neck. After a couple of minutes, the hover came to a stop. 

“We’re here already?” They both got out leaving the hover parked were it was. They were in front of little neighborhood with several small shops and restaurants, an up and coming place if Kinney remembered right. Iko gave him a puzzled look no doubt have search for any event taken place in the area that would qualify for their reasoning to be here. He took her hand and headed down the street.

They made their way into the residential area passing several houses and apartments as they went. Iko kept pace with him but she all around trying to piece together what he had in mind for today. They came to a small park the laughter of the kids spilling into the streets, just a couple blocks to go. 

“Ah!” A child no more than four tumbled to his keens in front of them. He laid there till Kinney bent down and patted the kids shoulder. 

“You okay their buddy.” He turned his head towards him, it was bright red with small tears spilling from his eyes and snot dripping from his nose. The moment he made eye contact with Kinney he cried out. He brought the child to his feet, taking a few napkins from Iko who had gotten them from her purse. “Come now buddy, there’s no need to cry it was a little fall.” He took on napkin to wipe at the kids face then another to clean his hands.

“It hurt!” He yelled out.

“Be glad you aren’t my height it would have been a lot farther of a fall. Why don’t we go ahead and find your mom? Can you walk?”

“NO! My knees are bleeding.” Kinney looked down at them one was bleeding but the other was just scraped up. 

“You know there are a lot of kids in this park, all watching they all just saw you fall.” The kid was aware of this. “You could prove to them how tough you are by walking back into the park with you chin held high.” He watched as the kid pondered this, remembering back to his younger days. He decided to walk by himself, Iko gave Kinney a smile as they followed. They came up to a couple of parents on the other side of the park and the kid tugged at the mans arm. 

“Sato? What is it?” He saw the dirt on the boy’s clothes and his bleeding knee. “Sato what happened?” Kinney watch as the boy explained what happen and Kinney could help but feel he knew this man form somewhere. 

“Jun-Suk?” Iko asked? It was Park, when he had retuned to earth Park wasn’t working at the palace anymore. Kinney couldn’t believe it that annoying kid was now a dad hangout at parks with his kids.

“All my stars Iko, Kinney?” He had pick up his kid pressing one of the napkins to his bleeding knee. “Its been years.”

“I didn’t know you moved back to New Beijing?” 

“Yea my wife’s company transferred her here and I got my company to do the same.”

“You got married.” It was a statement Kinney couldn’t see how that kid he knew before who looked down on marriage so much ever tied the knot.

“Yea, I know I was a pretty cocky 20 something wasn’t I? Weird thing was we date before I came out to New Beijing we broke up before I left but some how we found our way back to each other. What have you two been up too.”

“Well Kinney’s surprising me for our two-year anniversary.” Iko said with a big smile. 

“Oh well we won’t hold you up anymore.” They said goodbyes and went back the way they came.

“I can’t believe he got married.” 

“I don’t know it doesn’t surprise, he was always a flirt, but he also was they type that did well being in a relationship. Besides I think maturity is also a factor, it was in ours.” He pulled her into him wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Very true.” They continued down the side walk the sun begging to set turning the sky into a bright pink and orange. They finally came to their destination. It was a corner townhouse in a row of four. Blue with a metal gate surrounding all four homes. There was a for rent sign in front and a women tending the garden behind.

“Are you the one renting out this place.” 

“Yes. Corner lot.”

“Let’s check it out.” He went through the gate but Iko held back.

“Do we really have time?”

“Of course, trust me I wouldn’t let us be late for the surprise.” 

“Okay, we haven’t looked at apartments in months.” They hadn’t not since Cinder had her miscarriage.

“If you have any questions just ask and shut the door when you’re done. 

The townhouse had a small entrance way like most homes in New Beijing, it opened into a living space with brown carpet and large windows. “It has the big windows like you wanted.” Iko said scanning the room. How many bedrooms do you think this place has?” Walking towards the kitchen. 

“I think two.” He said coming down the hall entering the kitchen from the other side. “There’s a stair case.”

“Kitchen is small.” He draped his arms over her shoulders, leaning against the cabinet.

“I’m the only one who’s going to need it.”

“Your right about that.” She laughed. “But what if I want to make dinner with you one night. Can’t do that with you hanging over me like a backpack.” She turned to him wrapping her arms around him.  
“What do you think of this place?”

“I like it, we should ask what the rent is before we leave but I still want to check out the bedrooms.” He let her go taking her hand as she headed up the stairs. They came to a small hallway with three doors a bathroom and two bedrooms. She opened the far-left door and stilled.

“What is all of this?” She asked, shocked the room had nothing in it except for 1000 lilac paper cranes hanging in rows on the wall with tiny white lights keeping the room dim. The lights dance off Iko as she brought her hand up to one of the folded cranes. Crocked and crumbled nothing like the elegant ones from Emperor Kaito and Empress Selene’s wedding. Kinney took a deep breath running his fingers over the many paper cuts now had.

“Some time ago I was told that if I folded a 1000 paper cranes I would get a wish.” Kinney took her hands. “For a while I didn’t have any need for wishes, somehow despite making a complete ass of myself several times over I still managed to find a woman who loved me and taught me how to love back. I could gather every star in the sky and it still wouldn’t be enough to pay her back.” Her hands held tighter to his and her eyes went to a blushing pink. 

“Since knowing you I have experienced some of life’s greatest emotions. Some bad most good. And while I know we can’t get married I’m ready for us to take the next step.” He took her hand going to one knee as he rehearsed, Iko let a started gasp past her lips. “Iko would you grant my only wish and become my wife and create a home here.” His heart was pounding so loud he couldn’t hear, part of him wanted to let go of Iko’s hand due to the sweating and every second held a lifetime.

It was a slow breathy, “Yes.” Nothing like how he thought she would respond. “Yes.” She repeated. “Yes!” She came down on top of him the force throwing him to his back, her size always hiding how heavy she really was. With a grunt he wrapped his arms around her waist and after she kissed all over her his face he kissed her lips. 

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Several months, I was going to ask sooner but after Cinder had…well I knew that’s where you needed to be, so I waited.” 

“And this place you want to live here?”

“Well I’m hoping you do, I already signed a lease.”

“What?”

“It was put on the market two months ago and I didn’t want to lose it because I knew it was perfect for us.”

“Perfect how?” She teased.

“Well when I first saw it the first thing I pictured was the two of us coming home after a long day and sitting on the couch and that was it. I saw us having our friends over for a BBQ their kids playing in the yard. You trying to learn how to make apple pie and falling 49 times but finally getting it on the 50th. Me falling asleep with you in my arms, you sneaking out to get some work done then sneaking back before I wake. Fighting on what to use the spare room for, getting a dog like we always wanted, I saw the life that can no longer live in that little bedroom.”

“That is a lot to see in just one apartment? A whole life with somebody. I can see it right in front of me. The two of us finally walking the same path together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So I don't think this story fits in with the W&N story but I figure that their relationship would be a lot of back and forth between them till they got older. So I'm going to take a little break from these collection of stories, i do plan to continue as I have several characters lined up but till then I hope you like what i have.***


	14. Cress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote Cress's story. I found what I had to be convoluted and just a mess of a story so I wanted a fresh start with it. I do think it is necessary to reread this part to understand the ending of the story even though some scenes are the same.

Cress clenched her stomach as the little food that she had managed to eat came out. The server had walked past her, a tray of toasted bread with sausage and sautéed onions on top, in his hand and the smell was too much. She had rushed for the bathroom.

Red-faced with the embracement and sickness she flushed the toilet and left the stall. Two other women in the bathroom stopped there gossiping and watch her, Cress however ignored their looks and started cleaning herself up. Her and Thorne had been invited to attend the LA movie, music and arts party both her and Thorne had been looking forward to it since the invite. But just about a week ago she had gotten sick. At first, she believed it was just some bad food but when she didn't get better and the party was drawling nearer she had bit the bullet and went to the doctors.

* * *

 

Cress sat in a small medical room with a counter with cotton balls and Q-tips in jars. She was tired and had really bad heart burn to the point she wanted to throw up. Stars she hoped the doctor would hurry. With the thought the door swung open and a nurse walked in.

"Miss Danrel you were here just a month ago, for strep throat."

"Ah yea. But I don't think that's what I have now."

"Well do a test just to be sure. Did you take all of the antibiotics, people have a tendency to stop once they feel better?"

"No, I took them all, trust me I more than any one doesn't want to get sick."

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. When did your symptoms start?"

"The heart burn started two weeks ago the nausea the past week."

"What other symptoms do you have."

"Heart burn, nausea, intense leg cramping, tiredness."

"When did you have your period last?"

"The third of this month."

"How long did it last?"

"Couple days." The nurses gave her a look.

"Are you on any birth control?"

"Yea."

"Do you use a backup method?"

"Back up method?"

"Like a condom?"

"No."

"Okay I'm going to draw some blood and do a couple test." She drew the blood and headed for the door.

"Aren't you going to swab my throat too? For strep?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Just give me a few minutes." Cress lied down, her sleeping patterns had never been normal but recently she was always tried to the point she would fall asleep if she sat down for too long.

The door swung open and she bolted up, she had fallen asleep. "Sorry, I have your test results." She held up a portscreen, Cress grab hers and the nurse sent them over to her. She opened the file. "You are pregnant." Said the nurse as the fill filled her screen.

"What?" She looked at her port and just as the nurse stated pregnancy was marked. "But I had my period this month, a week ago."

"You had pregnancy spotting. It is common for women to confuse it for their period."

"But I'm on birth control."

"Yes, but you were also taking an antibiotic, they stop the effectiveness of the pill." Cress was shocked. She hadn't even considered the idea. Pregnant, her and Thorne they were to young, they still had places they wanted to see, things they wanted to do. They hadn't even brought up the subject of marriage. Her stomach sank as did her heart. What would they do. Could they handle a baby, did they want a baby, did she want a baby? She was only nineteen.

"I just sent you several different website links to help." The nurse had a sympathetic look. "I suggest you talk with your parents and...boyfriend. Once you've made a decision you will have to set up a following appointment with your gino." Cress nodded sniffling her tears. She could only imagine what this woman thought of her. She quickly left.

* * *

 

She was a mess about telling Thorne. They had been together about four years now and they loved each other but a child, that changed things. Their lifestyle wasn't really made with children in mind. They had traveled the world some but recently they had become quite the celebrity power couple.

They would go to fancy dinner parties and be invited to movie premieres. Have photoshoots for net magazines and be asked to eat at certain restaurants. It was an extravagant life filled with the finer things that Cress hadn't ever known. How would a baby fit into such a life?

The two girls left, and Cress took the opportunity to splash her face and calm herself down. Dinging in to her purse she pulled out a tooth brush and tooth paste having the foresight to bring them. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a snort. She was being paid to wear the beautiful sleeveless gown, but it couldn't help her haggard appearance.

Her face was blotchy and sunken her hair fizzy and pulled back into a pony tail, she couldn't be bothered to do anything more with it. Her lips were dry, and her shoulders slouched as if weights had been added to them.

She shouldn't have come she knows but Thorne was so excited for the party. It had some well know people in entertainment. Cress herself had been looking forward to tonight when she recognized a few actors from the net drama's she watched. If she had stayed on the Rampion then Thorne would have stayed to take care of her and she was sure she'd had gone into a complete meltdown. She would have to tell him, she would tell him, but she wanted to make sure her own emotions were under control before bringing him into it.

Pulling out her portscreen she, had several notifications one about Cinder and Kai's engagement tour another about the search for Craig Becker a man who had been responsible for a bombing in the African Republic, swiping them away she looked for her and Thornes photo at the event, it had already made it to 15 thousand likes a new record for one photo. She quickly made a comment talking about how much fun she was having and promising to take pictures of the food. Shoving the portscreen back a woman walked in.

"You're Cress Darnel?" Cress started packing her things away as the women eyed her.

"Uh, yes. Just taking a minute to collect myself." She said uncomfortable being caught brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to call someone?"

"Oh no that isn't necessary."

"You don't look well. I believe your boyfriend is waiting just down the hall I can go grab him…"

"It's fine in fact I should go find him I don't want to ruin his fun by staying in the bathroom all night." The women gave her a polite smile as she headed out the door and back to the party finding Thorne waiting for her at the end of the hall. He was sharply dressed, and his eyebrows were furrow.

"Are you feel alright?"

"Sorry, all the smells and heat got to me."

"We can head home."

"If we leave now we would have spent more time in the hover then at the party. I'm fine really come on let's enjoy ourselves." He gave her one last look before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"If you say so. Come on I'm going to introduce you to someone." He led her through the crowd till they came to…

Cress stopped holding tight to Thorne's hand when she saw who he was taking her to. "Is that?"

"Yea."

"Oh, My Stars. Thorne I can't go up to her not when I look such a mess." Cress was starting to shake a bit.

"Cress you look fine and are you really going to pass up a chance to meet your idol?" He was right despite how many parties she had gone to with him they had not crossed paths with Alexis Gonoski the star of Life's Mishaps. She had just recently finished filming a movie in Ireland and there was a rumor that if they decide to turn the story of the Lunar Wars story into a net drama she was the number one choice to play Scarlet.

Cress had a secret fill on her portscreen of who she had fan cast for her and her friends. Alexis Gonoski was who she had chosen to play her even though she knew the two of them didn't look that similar. She had casted Thorne to play the role of Thorne.

"Ok just give me a second. What should I say."

"Complement her on the Emmy her show got." He laughed out.

"That's good, I'm glad you remembered that."

"You were the one who made me watch it with you." He gave her hand a squeeze and the two walked up to her. "Alexis Gonoski?" Thorne asked. "Hello Carswell Thorne, this is my girlfriend Cress, were big fans of your net drama." She gave a bright smile and shook Thorne's hand.

"Thank you. I have to say it's a pleasure to finally meet the heroes of the Lunar War." She said moving to shake Cress's hand.

"Congrats on your Emmy!" Cress blurted out. She felt her face go red and both Alexis Gonoski and Thorne chuckled.

"Thank you. So, this may be my own ignorance but do many from Luna watch earthen net dramas?"

"A lot do now although there is a bit of a problem as many Lunars believe what is shown on the drama is what happens in real life on earth."

"It why me along with Cress and our friend Scarlet is trying to come up with a way to show Luna more of a typical life on earth."

"I'd say do a reality show here in LA but that's not real life either." The two laughed while Cress gave an unsure look.

"So, this movie you just finished filming can you give us any info or set secrets about it?" Thorne asked.

"I don't think I can go into too much detail about the set secrets, but I can tell you a bit about the movie."

"I heard it's a Celtic fairytale reimagined?" Cress answered.

"Yes, that much has been released so far. In fact, we are having a party in October in Ireland where you can dress up as your favorite fairytale character. I'm sure I can get you two invited, I imagine the producers would love to have two of the heroes of the Lunar Wars there."

"That would be amazing, we haven't been to Ireland in months and even when we were there it was a very short time, and I don't think we saw much considering we were delivering the vaccine." Cress spoke with great enthusiasm she had forgotten she was still holding onto Thorne's arm and squeezed it a bit.

"Well this is eight months' notice, but we do have Cinder's and Kai's wedding in September. But if it's later in the month of October I'm sure we could make it." The words Thone spoke felt like spit on her face.

October was eight months away and she was pregnant. It wasn't wise for women that far along to travel. She had also completely forgotten about Cinder's and Kai's wedding would she be able to make a trip from the American Republic to the Eastern Common Wealth at seven months. What if there was complications and she was unable to attend. Would Thorne stay with her? She wouldn't want him to miss the wedding of his best friend. What if Cinder and Kai decide they don't want a pregnant woman in their wedding party. It wouldn't look good her and Thorne being unmarried and given her age, they were royalty they had an image to think about.

How could she have forgotten about her friend's wedding? And here was a perfect example of the baby changing how her and Thorne would live. If she wasn't pregnant they would go to their fiends wedding and have a blast seeing the people, they hardly get to see anymore. Then they'd go to Ireland and walk down the charming cities and Thorne would talk about the architect of the old buildings. They would tour castles and museums. Experience the country life and see some breathtaking landscape but not now. They would have a baby with them.

"Cress?" Thorne asked. The two of them were watching her with concern. Cress went hot in the face and her stomach gave another lurch and her eyes prickled with the threat of tears.

"Excuse me." She squeaked out before taking off. She ran to one of the back halls with one painting hanging on each wall, it seemed empty of guest and waiters, so she felt safe to cry. Everything was building up in her. Her fears, her bitterness, her anger, her guilt. Most heavily was her guilt.

What kind of person isn't happy about a baby. Had she always been so selfish? It wasn't the baby's fault, her and Thorne was the reason the baby was here. Yet she still had the 'How could this happen,' swimming around in her mind.

"Cress!?" Thorne came out finding her in the corner crying. "Cress? What's wrong? Are you still feeling sick?"

"I just need a minute."

"You're crying alone in a back hall, looking like your about to pass out. I'm going to call for the hover." He went for his portscreen.

"No. I'm fine really." She stammered out as another burst of tears was coming through.

"Cress what's wrong you've been acting weird the past couple days now." She crumbled unto on of the folding chairs set up.

"I have to tell you something." His blue eyes were fully on her as he raised an eyebrow. "I went to the doctors yesterday because I hadn't been feeling well. Well they did some test. One test."

His face faltered. "What kind of test? What were the results."

"Ah, well it was a pregnancy test and… well the results were positive."

He stared for a second, then another, and a third. Cress was holding her breath waiting for his response. His mouth fell open the closed again. He ran his hand through his hair taking it out of is brushed back style. He clicked the heels of his boot. Then gave a sigh and took a seat next to her.

The two of them were facing a large painting of a girl in only green. Her eyes were obscured but there was a smug smile to her lips. Cress concentrated on the smile it reminded her of Thorne's with a dimple and playfulness in it and he was being so quite at the moment she didn't dare look at him.

"This…This is unexpected." He finally said.

"Your handling this better than I am. Thorne I'm freaking out. How are we going to handle a baby our life style doesn't mesh with it? And I sound so selfish when I say that."

"Cress I don't think that's selfishness. It's the truth. We don't live in a home with infant care in mind. We spend most nights out on the town and neither of us know anything about children really. I guess the only good thing we have going for us is that we have money but even our jobs aren't guaranteed were mainly over paid advertisement." He stood up and walked to the painting as if it was the reason they were in the empty hall he studied it. Cress got up after a minute and looked over the painting too. It was rough with texture, she wanted to run her fingers over the canvas but knew that wasn't allowed so settled over the name place La Chica Verde.

"This is unexpected, but can you imagine what our life will be like with a baby?"

She pondered. "Last night after I found out and my mind was racing I took a minute and sang the Crescent lullaby. For the first time ever since I learned the song an idea of my family, not my parents and me but of my family came to mind."

He gave a smile. "I don't know why but even with this fear inside I immediately though about how I'm going to teach him or her all the different class of spaceships. And then when they're older how I'm going to teach them how to pilot a ship." He looked down at her. "Everything good that has happened to me has happened by accident. This is one of those cases." Cress was crying. She should have told him earlier and it would have saved her all of this energy. They were going to have a baby and while they weren't ready that didn't mean they weren't capable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of Cress like i said I rewrote it, this new version has a better over aching plot and captures there relationship better. Please let me know what you think and you can check out my tumblr at sskinner155. And a little bonus fun when Cress is looking up how many likes her photo has I got the number from the Youtube video I was watching, LatteASMR, if you like asmr go check her out she's got some really nice videos


	15. Cress Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this part too, like I said in Cress the story wasn't going anywhere and I had to many strings sitting around, This chapter had a major rewrite in the second half and you must reread it to understand what will happen in the last part

She was dreaming, she couldn't remember of what, but she knew she had been when a long-drawn buzzing entered her sleep. She tried to ignore it, but the sound pressed on. The movement of weight next to her made Cress open her eyes and she stared at Thorne's back.

They had left the party after Cress's semi meltdown. Thorne held her the whole way home and the two of them talked. What they were afraid of and excited for, how they would decorate the nursery and if it would be possible to baby proof a spaceship. They had even gone into the subjects of names.

"I've always wanted to name my son Canyon." Thorne had said. "I also really like the name Britton."

"Those are both boy names. What if it's a girl?"

"I've never put much thought into girl names I guess, I really can't think of one I like. What about you? Please don't say Rose."

She laughed. "Really but it would be so funny."

"Yes, that's exactly what my grandpa thought and his dad too and his dad before. There are a lot of Roses in my family tree. So, is there a name you like?"

"I never put much thought into names."

"Well it's a good thing we got nine months."

Talking to Thorne had really done a 180 to Cress's attuited. She had had it in her mind that he would have been disappointed. But he seemed almost gleeful. He had made the comment that the timing wasn't the best, that he wished Cress had been older before they started having kids. She was only nineteen, but Thorne was twenty-three, not an unheard-of age to start having kids. Maybe that's why he was taking it so much better then she had.

The topic of her age did run into the topic on how they would tell their friends. Thorne had said that Jacin and Wolf would be mad at him and Cinder would probably give him the evil eye for a while. She assured him that they would eventually get over it. Though the idea of telling her friends had brought back some of the nerves.

They would all probably have the same line of thinking as she did. How was her and Thorne going to handle a baby? But like her they would come around to the idea. She was sure of this just like she was sure that she could depend on Thorne even though she had been a wreck about telling him.

"Cinder…do you have any idea what time it is?" Thorne said groggily.

"I'm sorry I know it's really early for you two, but the news just dropped a big story about you two, so I wanted to give you a heads up." Said Cinder's image. Cress reached for her portscreen and found the news topics app. She came face to face with the top ten leading stories of the last few days. Cinder's and Kai's engagement tour had been at the number one spot almost every day the search for the Craig Becker and the speculations that someone has helped him into hiding with in the top five. However, today's top story was different.

**Carswell Thorne and Crescent 'Cress' Moon Darnel Pregnant!?**

"What!?" Cress shot up right. "How could they know?" She said clicking on the article.

"It's true?" Cinder asked. However, both Thorne and Cress were reading from Cress portscreen.

Sources at the LA movies, music and arts party claim that two heroes of the Lunar Wars are currently expecting. That's right the very popular Carswell Thorne and his girlfriend Crescent Moon Darnel, usually called Cress were seen arguing in the balcony during the event where Cress dropped the baby boom. Carswell Thorne seemed to have had no reaction at all to the news. We have also been told that Crescent Moon had gotten during the course of the party. Despite not feeling well Carswell Thorne seems unconcerned by this and was seen dragging the only nineteen-year-old girl to mingle with other party guest. With his rather cold behi-

The article disappeared as an incoming comm came through Cress's portscreen. Her heart had already fallen into her stomach when she clicked on the accept comm from Scarlet.

"Oh, Cress I wasn't exception you to be up. Well me and Wolf were listening to the news and there was something about you and Thorne that I think you need to be prepared to refute." Cress dropped her portscreen her face falling into her hands as she began to sob. This was the worst possible way for her friends to find out. She had been nervous but there was an excitement to it as well. But it was all ruined.

"Cress?" Thorne wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held her as she continued to cry. "Cress, please don't cry. They are our friends lets tell them our good news." Cress could hear Cinder and Scarlet asking what happened? What's wrong? She looked at Thorne as he gave her one of his confident smiles though it didn't reach his eyes.

"This wasn't how I wanted to do it." He wiped the tears from her face.

"No this wasn't how I wanted to do it either." Cress's portscreen started buzzing again. When she picked it up she could see the concerned faces of Scarlet and Wolf in the corner and the incoming comm from Winter.

"Cinder hang up with me and comm Cress and we'll do a four-way chat." Thorne said then he put his portscreen down. Cress answered Winter's comm, her screen was split into two now. Scarlet and Wolf, Winter and Jacin. "Where waiting for Cinder and Kai to join." Thorne said solemnly. Then Cinder's comm came in and the faces of Cinder, Kai and Iko took up a third of the screen.

"Well I guess you all heard the news this morning." Thorne said attempting a breezy air. "It's true. Me and Cress are expecting." Winter and Iko gave an 'oh', Jacin and Cinder jaw both went stiff, Scarlets mouth fell open while Wolf's seemed to struggle with smiling or frowning. Kai most likely with years of practice in the public eye kept a neutral face.

"I'm so sorry you all had found out this way." Cress said as stray tears slipped down her face. "And what that article said about Thorne isn't true! He took the news very well, better than I did!"

"Cress I don't think any of us thought Thorne would force you to mingle." Said Jacin.

"So, the two of you really are having a baby?" Scarlet asked. "How do you feel?"

She looked at Thone who rubbed her back reassurance. These were her friends she could be honest with them. "We were worried that you all would be disappointed with us. I mean me, and Thorne aren't married and were young and unlike all of you we don't have our lives figured out yet. But we are excited."

"This is amazing," Iko said her eyes turning a gleeful yellow. "You two are going to be parents. The first baby in our group."

"I always thought it would be Kai and Cinder to have the first kid." Scarlet said.

"What?" Cinder said jerking her portscreen, Kai's ears going red.

"How about you and Wolf-friend? I would think the topic of children has come up once." It was Scarlet's turn go red in the face.

"Let me see how Cress and Thorne's rugrat wares them out first until then I think we'll keep our newlywed title." Scarlet said.

"I can't wait to have children. I want a girl and a boy." Winter said dreamily.

"Uh, Winter you don't get a choice in that." Jacin said.

"Then we will have to try as many times as it takes."

"Winter!" Jacin's face went completely red as he ducked out of the screen as everyone started laughing. The pain Cress felt from having this moment ruined dulled as she felt a genuine joy building in her.

"Oh! Do any of you have any good girl names? So far me and Thorne can't think of any."

"You're thinking of names already?" Cinder asked.

"This will be the most important gift we ever give the baby." Thorne said. "Needs to be a good one."

"Rose." Said Wolf, Winter, Jacin and Iko.

"Does no one have creativity." Thorne said.

The conversation went on for about an hour. The group of them chatted about what they had been up to. The topic of Cinder and Kai's wedding was a big subject, they had assured Cress that they still wanted her as a bridesmaid even though she would be very obviously pregnant at the time. Slowly the conversation dissolved, and Cress hung up her portscreen when Winter and Jacin had to go. She fell back into her pillow but to awake to fall back asleep.

"I'm sorry about what the new said about you." Cress whispered folding into his side.

"They've said a lot worst. Like when me and Cinder were still wanted criminals, Aces, they were brutal even my parents disowned me. Though I doubt they needed much cause for that." He gave a laugh, folding his arms around her and rolled her onto of him.

"Doesn't make it right." She scowled. "Thorne were going to have to make a statement to the press."

"Yes, but I think we should let them sweat it out a few more hours." He pushed her hair from her face before kissing her lips. "Enough with all this frowning, I won't let the media ruin this happy occasion. I'm going to make you some toast with ginger jam and lemon tea." Cress bit back a smile. "I looked up foods to eat to avoid morning sickness."

Cress rolled off him and the two headed for the galley. The Rampion had gone through some changes in the last two to three years. They had made it homier by bring in furniture, all of which had to be welded into place. One of the rooms had become a sitting area while another an office for herself. They had also painted the main hall that lead to the rooms, galley and cockpit.

They had really grown into the place although it would have to go through some more work if they planned to raise a child in it. There were sharp corners everywhere and plugs and wires and cleaning products, and stairs, and small tight spaces a child got get themselves stuck in.

Once in the galley Cress watched as he prepared the tea and made the toast going back and forth between excitement and disappointment. Her friends know she's pregnant and are happy, but she really wished she could have told them in a better way.

Pulling out her portscreen she pulled up hers and Thornes social page. It was buzzing as she expected. There were dozens of private messages most asking about the article while others had forwarded the article to her with lines of question marks and confused emojis. However there was quite a bit of discord between fans about the article being true. Some congratulating them only to have others call them stupid and the fighting that ensues in comment sections.

Clicking on one of the links to the article she found the authors name and clicked on it. It went to the picture of a women, the same one who had spoken to her in the bathroom. With an irritated twitch in her cheek she went back to the article. The article had hundreds of shares and tons of comments, but it had very few likes, if fact it seemed to be a very disliked article. She scrolled down to the comment section and began reading standout ones.

A heavy sickness came over her. Many comments had criticized the article but more had been attacking her. Several calling her names, slut, whore, gold-digger, ugly, and stupid. Somehow being called stupid insulted her more then the others. More comments made claims that she was the one who abused and manipulated Thorne into a relationship. Another made a big statement that Thorne had planned to end the relationship and Cress had purposely gotten pregnant to keep him around.

Cress should have prepared herself better, while yes her and Thorne had quite a large following on line she knew most came from young girls who like her when she first met him had becomes obsessed with Thorne. She had received messages that she wasn't good enough for him or that they were a better match and destined to be together and she was in their way. She also knew that had a monthly bet on when the two of them will break up. Thorne had once suggested that they should make a fake account make a bet then break up collect the money and get back together. Cress had not found the idea as funny.

There had been some commenters coming to her 'rescue' but most of them threw Thorne under the bus making accusations that he was an arrogant, self-intitled adult who was having sexual relations with a young girl. It was a complete blood bath, everyone was calling Thorne a sexual predator or Cress a manipulative bitch.

She looked up to see Thorne sitting across from her, tea and toast done. "Something tells me by that scowl on your face it's not good news."

"It seems our fan groups have taken ahold of the narrative. Your group is the most vocal but it's probably due to how the article presented you in it."

He took a drink of his tea then made a face. He didn't actually like tea. "Yea. They've always been the ones to come to the call. And your fans."

"Same. Although my groups not as big. Thorne were going to have do something."

"Your right, do you want to make a video or just a post?"

"A post would be easier," She went back to their social page. "What should I say?"

"Something about how the article is true and has taken the opportunity of celebrating with friends. The way other celebrities have similar post written is more like a letter."

"How about this? We are happy to let fans and fiends know that we are expecting but sadden that that the poorly worded article released this morning has taken this moment to share with friends and fans the way we wished."

"Sounds good."

The post, the article and their social page had blown up in the days that followed. Several news sites had shared the story, and many had opinions about the whole thing. Some saying the couple were to young and unmarried others saying its about time they contribute to society and for some reason many had run with a narrative that their child would be the first born between a lunar and earthling a statement that wasn't true.

Cress had received a good portion of hate email from some of Thorne's more obsessed fans, but she was good at ignoring it and soon they died out. Because of the articles agenda to set Thorne up as a bad person the two of them had been hounded by end abuse groups. They had both made statements about how neither of them had ever felt threatened or controlled in their relationship.

It wouldn't be so bad if the questions, allegations and attacks had remained on line but with in a day of the article and post many new outlets, fans, anit-lunar groups and lime light chasers had shown up to the park that they had keep the rampion parked. It had become such an issue that the police had been called for several fights and the park owner asked them to leave as it was disturbing other guest.

The two of them had been floating in space since then.

Cress had fallen into a bit of a depression. First the article then the uproar followed by the backlash and constantly have strangers tell her how to live her life, leave Thorne, get married, go back to Luna. It was taking out the enjoyment that most couple get to have when a baby is on the way. Thorne was trying his best to make the most of it. The two of them had spent some time coming through the web on trying to baby proof a spaceship. Cress had looked into expecting mothers, infants and space travel. But she couldn't find much joy in it when she knew there was a whole sub group of fans demanding that they sell the rampion to buy a house.

The screen above her in the cock pit lit up with Incoming Comm. She looked at it surprised at first and suspicious, was it the media or a crazy fan. "Darla scan incoming call."

"Understood Cress." There was a pause. "Incoming comm from NE Spacecraft 1744749, belonging to Alexis Gonoski of the American Republic." Cress shot up, Alexis Gonoski the net drama star? The one she had embarrassed herself at the party.

"Answer comm." The screen lit up lagging at first but then Alexis Gonoski red hair and round face was looking back at her.

"I'm glad you answered."

"Ah yes, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could come aboard you ship and have a chat with you and Carswell Thorne."

Cress's eyebrows furrowed in confusions, she wanted to ask why but "Yes" is what came out of her mouth.

"Okay I'll be boarding my pod ship and be there in a few minutes." Cress was still confused as she began getting the hanger ready.

She commed Thorne through the speaker, "You're not in the hanger, are you?"

"No, I'm in the back crew bunks. Why?

"Alexis Gonoski is about to board our ship."

There was a pause. "Why?"

"I have no idea she just commed the spaceship and asked and I said yes. I already have the hanger ready I'm about to head down."

"I'll meet you down there."

She got up and headed down and a few more minutes Thonre was with her sharing in her confusion as to what this was all about. "Pod ship of NE Spacecraft 1744749 detected…landing granted."

The outer hanger doors opened, and a sleek green pod ship costed in. Cress heard the air pressures gage and the kick of gravity boosters then the exteriors closed. "Hanger is clear." Came Darla's voice as the inner doors opened and the two walked in.

Alexis Gonoski jumped out, she had flow herself. The three of them all looked at each other for a few seconds before Alexis spoke, "Sorry for suddenly showing up like this but I felt I had to talk to you about what's been going on."

"Uhh, why don't we take this to the galley." Thorne suggested. The three of them all walked back up to the main deck and to the galley. Cress had poured some ice tea for them while Alexis took a seat on the steal chair.

"I knew you two lived in a military ship, but I never realized how different they were to commercial lines."

"Yea when it comes to the military comfort and aesthetic isn't in mind." Thorne said taking his glass, there was another pause.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you." They both said.

"You two are knew to the celebrity lifestyle." It was a statement. "So, I felt I should give you some help on how to handle the social media and fans because it is becoming quite an issue."

"We've been trying to handle the situation. We've made post calling out lies and—"

"Yes, that's the thing you two are taking the bait a lot. Not every news sight that makes a claim need a response, it encourages fans to do the same and that just creates a bad impression on outsiders, those not part of the fanbase sees your fans attacking others online as a show of how much they love you it creates a ripple effect of more people trolling you to rile up the fans for a reaction." Cress looked at Thorne who looks like a child being chastised by his mother.

"Do you really think that BLI Media cares about you being only nineteen and having a baby, during the plague many women where getting married and having children when they were eighteen your age is actually really common but when you commented on a fans post about how you whished you were older it was flagged as something you were insecure about and news sights took that and ran with it made it into an issue because fans would flock to the article or video in question and create views. It's a tactic that's been around since the first days of the net. Now like I said you two are new to the life of a social media celebrity, there is a learning curve on how to handle media outlets, fans and trolls and that's why I've come. Here." She pulled out her portscreen and dropped a link into both of theirs. Cress pulled it up and found it to be a number and address to a Jason Elsero a public relations manager. "Jason is good he's helped several people including me build an imagine as well as undo damage. I would give him a comm and set up a meeting, hopefully after all this the two of you could go back to enjoying the parties and socialite lifestyle."

"I just want to enjoy the excitement of being pregnant." Cress spoke up.

"That too. I know I'm sounding a rude, but I like you both and I'm getting sick and tired of all the made up shit and blatant lies. You know that news outlets like AR Tonight, a real news network believes that your child is the first Lunar Earthling child ever, going as bold to claim that it was Emperor Kaito and Lady Selene who had asked you two to have a child just so they could see the outcome before they have their own. It's ridiculous."

"I hadn't seen that one yet." Cress said.

"Its on their website but because is from a credible newsite many have shared it, boosted their rating by 20%." She took a drink of her tea. "Well I'm going to go my manager always freaks out when I space travel please get a hold of Jason he can help." The three of them went back down the hanger and her and Thorne watched as she took off. They stood there for a few moments collecting their thoughts finally Cress turned to him.

"She's right were drowning right now. Maybe having someone who understands the public would help brush all of this mess under the rug." He fell back onto one of the steps, running one of his hands through his hair he pulled out his port. There were already a dozen notifications lighting it up from several different sites.

"I agree we aren't doing to well right now. Who would have thought that it was after we became the war heroes that we would still be dealing with bad press? Cress I'm sorry about all of this." She took a seat on the step beneath him between his legs and rested her head on his stomach.

"It's not your fault, just the lifestyle of a social celebrity." His hand started running through her hair.

"Once we get this all settled we'll be able to enjoy the little moments again."

"I'm enjoying this moment now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to keep the themes of overly obsessive fans, its a topic I've always been interested in when fans force themselves and their narratives on the thing they are a fan of and at the same time when fans viciously defend the thing they love to the point its considered mental. I find both sides are coming from a place of love however does that make it right, one of the hardest things about writing this thought was I'm writing for the view of the famous person and I'm not sure how these people would react. It's sort of like trying to figure out how JK Rowling felt about the Nagini controversy or Stephanie Meyers when Twilight was at its peek, I can only assume and if it was me in there shoes I don't think I would have as much composure. This may be a topic I go into more detail on my Tumblr sskinner155, that's how you segue.


	16. Cress part3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted and rewrote Cress 1 and 2 on 10/20/18 some plot points and interactions where changed and will effect this chapter and the next so please reread those parts first if you have not, I know this isn't how things are done but I feel the story is much better over all

They had taken Alexis's advice and called Jason Elsero and set up a meeting for the next day. When they got back on earth it didn't take long before the media had found them luckily they had the insight to park in a closed off ship yard then in a ship park so while Cress had saw the video of many people collected outside none of them could come near the Rampion and the android security was keeping the crowd back. So, they were safe.

Getting to the meeting was another story. Thorne had ordered a hover to pick them up bright and early hoping to avoid the crowd but when they walked up to the gates to meet the hover there was dozens of people who had either shown up in the middle of the night or sleep there.

"Cress Darnel do you have any comment about the accusations that your pregnancy was simply a ploy by the Easter Commonwealth government to confirm the ability that Lunars and Earthling can have children?"

"Carswell Thorne does it concern you that many fans, who are young girls are making threats against their own health if you stay with Crescent Moon Darnel?"

"Crescent Darnel, a spokesperson for the group End Lunar Child Trafficking has stated that your relationship with Mr. Thorne is one example of how earthen society turns a blind eye to inappropriate behavior to of Earthling men and Lunar women. Do you believe this to be true?"

"Mr. Thorne are you aware of the threats your nineteen-year-old girlfriend receives on a daily basis from obsessive fans?"

The two of them pushed through the crowd past the reporters and fans who where asking for autographs and shaking banners, they made it to the hover but even once inside the crowd circled around flashing cameras and talking over each other it wasn't till the hover speed away that they lost the group.

Cress felt hot and sweaty the coverage over them seemed almost comical, was there no other news stories? But it was like Alexis said they didn't really care about the story just the amount of views and shares the story got and most people cared more about celebrities.

The trip to downtown LA didn't take long. Jason's building was in a large skyscraper that went on for miles. His office was on the ninth floor and as the walked to the elevator Cress noticed that there were several net drama stars she recognized and other social media personalities. The elevator chimed and the got off and walked down the hall till they came to Jason Elsero's office.

It was a modern waiting room with sleek, black chairs a granite coffee table and new netscreen strapped to the wall. In the corner was a pretty blond woman sitting at a small table desk. "Welcome. Do you have a meeting?" she asked standing up. When Cress got closer she heard a humming from the women and knew it was an escort android.

"Yes, we called yesterday Carswell Thorne and Cress Darnel." Thorne answered giving her his wrist to scan.

"One moment," She looked at them blankly for a moment. "Yes, there you are. Mr. Elsero is in his office go on in." Jason Elsero's office was as sleek and modern as the waiting room with a large window looking out to the other buildings of LA. Jason Elsero himself was an attractive medium height black man who would fit right in on the covers of net magazines as well as a corporate executives business meeting.

"Carswell Thorne, Cress Darnel." He shook both their hands. "Sebrina please bring in some drinks." He said into his portscreen. "Please take a seat. So, congratulations, although I have a feeling you haven't had a chance to celebrate."

"No not really." Sebrina the escort android walked in holding a tray of sparkling waters with flavor packets to add. Jason took his and added mango while Cress added peach and Thorne keep his plain.

"I was surprised a couple as well know as you both didn't have any representation."

"Well we had only recently fallen into the LA social life scene, about six months ago we were traveling the world. We had a good social following, but we weren't very active on it, we just uploaded pictures or videos for our friends to watch." Cress said.

Mr. Elsero nodded and looked down at his portscreen. "Yes, I did look into your online history and your blog didn't become so active till about four months ago. At what point did you two decide to change your platform form side hobby to full time job?"

"It was more of several things at once. First there was some demand from fans to be more interactive, we also had been in LA being invited to several high list functions and it was suggested by others in attends for us to become more active to help increase our brand. After we started uploading pictures of us at parties or concerts advertisements started offering us deals if we wore and promoted their products."

"I see. Well the good news is this type of stuff happens all the time I've worked with many clients who fall in the same boat of their stardom has overwhelmed them. The first thing we need to do is a little damage control particularly with the fan. They are the reason why main stream media has taken such an interest, its their behavior that pulling all the eyes onto you, but we also don't want to offend then either."

"The first thing we're going to do is set up a visitation at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Before you two went to space there was a large crowd of people flocking to your home. Several people got injured including a couple of fans. Having you publicly visit these fans gives good publicity, it'll help break up the constant hate or judgmental press coverage you have."

"I hadn't realized that people had been injured so bad they where hospitalize." Cress said a guilt filling her stomach.

"It was not your fault, when you have very passionate people on opposing sides emotions will run high and fights will ensue. Why grown adults feel the need to belittle young girls on what they love to the point the girls attack back, to me that a real story that need covered."

Cress nodded, while she lived on the satellite she had become very involved with fandom lifestyle and while she never experiences non-fans backlash it was a prevalent issue. It was one of the reasons fans outlasted against others in crazy over the top way but of course that is what was talked about not the abuse that led to the blow out.

"When will you have this set up?" Thorne asked.

"I can have it ready by Friday. I'll get in contact with some friends in the media, I'll also be sending a stylist to help you two get ready. Until then don't interact with any comments on your social page, instead take pictures together and make post about some of the things your looking forward to. Events, dates, parties etc. and we'll go from there."

* * *

 

The stylist that Jason had hired showed up to their home very early on Friday. She had brought with her two assistance, one to do hair the other to do make up. She had gone through their clothes and picked out what they should ware. After an hour in a half they walked out of the Rampion as if they were a movie poster of a couple about to go on a picnic under the Eiffel Tower.

When the hover landed in front of the hospital Jason along with a lone tv crew was sitting in the back of a van styled hover. "This it the crew from InSeason media." They shock the hands of the three crew members. "The girl you are visiting today is Risa Long of Irvine, she's sixteen and has been following your blog since December 23 127ET she has also been a member of Carswell Thorne's fan club since before the Lunar Wars. She lives with her mother and step-dad, she likes sushi and is part of a competition dance squad. During the fighting that occurred she had been pushed landing on her wrist and acting up an old injury that requires a bit of surgery to her shoulder."

"Surgery!?" Both Cress and Thorne spoke with alarm.

"Will she be alright? Having surgery on her shoulder she might not be able to compete in dance for a while."

"Who would push a kid?"

"I know it seems bad, but I'm told by the mother that the surgery isn't anything to serious and yes she'll have to take a break from her dance but for the most part she is happy. Now were going to make her happier by getting to meet you." They both nodded although they still felt some guilt about them being the reason she was here.

When the TV crew got their equipment set up the two of them made there way into the hospital. The met up with the mother and father who were both excited about the whole thing. The mother saying how happy her daughter is going to be and that she has always been a big fan of theirs going on to say she wants to be a programmer in the future.

Cress felt dirty though, they had come here to help rebuild their reputation in the public's eye she hadn't even been aware of the girl's injuries till today. They were using her. She placed a hand on her own stomach, how would she feel if it was her own daughter in the hospital for surgery and some socialite was trying to rebuild their imagine. She looked to Thorne who was much better at hiding his displeasure be she pick up on the stiffness in his jaw. He wasn't happy about this either. She wrapped her arm around his and he turned to her, they shared the moment.

The girl's parents entered first explained that a TV station was doing a segment and asked her if she was alright to be filmed, when she agreed the first camera entered then when they got a nod form the second the two of them entered.

At first, she didn't register what was happening simply staring at them for a second then she started sobbing. Jason had sent them instructions on how to respond to any and all types of reactions, sobbing first required a hug.

"Hey Risa." Thorne began as she hugged him first then Cress.

"Hi," She squeaked out. She continued to cry while her and Thorne spoke to her. Asking about her friends and school, they took pictures and she taught the both of them some basic leg moves from on of her dance competitions.

By the end of the trip Cress no longer felt so bad. Risa was a very charming smart girl who had big plans for her future. She wished to travel and asked them about their favorite destinations. New Beijing and Rieux, France was the top of the list but that was more so for there friends then city. They had been able to name only 7. Cress hadn't realized how little they actually traveled. They had been to more places then that but mostly for deriving the antidot.

When they left the hospital there was a crowd. Paparazzi and a few reporters along with a massive group of fans. The hospital had put up barricades to keep them from blocking the entrance way of emergency hovers and several security androids and police had been keeping the crowd in check. They made it to a hover that Jason had called for them while the crowd shouted or cheered, it was blending together.

"Carswell Thorne you and your girlfriend had just traveled to space are you aware of the danger such a thing does to an unborn child."

"You're a devious harpy!"

"You deserve to be in jail! A conman and abuser!"

"We love you Cresswell!"

One of the reporters broke through, it was the women from the party the one who had written the first article. "Carswell Thorne, Crescent Darnel what does it feel like to use your fans and hide behind them?"

Thorne had moved Cress behind him while a security android tried to lead the women away, Jason was a few feet back his face of horror.

"Thorne ignore her she's trying to provoke us." Cress said softly though the women had hit a hot spot for them.

"Both you and your girlfriend have been advertising to impressionable young women an overly extravagant lifestyle yet neither of you have a job, the ship you live in was in fact stolen property that you were arrested for prior to your involvement in the Lunar Wars, do you feel any guilt over this?" Thorne turned away his fist clenched and opened the door for Cress to enter.

"Given that your girlfriend is Lunar do you fear that once your child is born she will throw it out if it does not meet the impossible standards that Lunars hold?" Thorne spun back around toward the women his had raised, the women had a smug smile while several cameras flashed. Cress did the only thing she could do in that moment to stop him from doing something he'd regret, she shut the door on him.

It made contact with his head and torso and he cussed loudly. Cress grabbed his raised hand and brought it down and didn't let go when she moved in front of him and glared at the women, who was irritably taller then her.

"I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work. We lived through a war against one of the most ruthless terrifying women in history, do not think you have control over us." Several police officer had made it to them and was requesting the women to go back behind the barrier.

She glared at Cress, "Control is what I'm taking away from you, I will not let you brainwash anyone else any longer, until I can get these girls to see the truth I will continue to shift the narrative and make you public enemy number one." She turned away and headed back to the barrier, but the damage was done, people had gotten video or pictures of Thorne about to strike the women, many were jotting down some last-minute notes into their portscreen.

Cress turned to Thorne who had a red mark on the side of his head, his jaw as tight and his lips were thinned. "I'm sorry," Cress mumbled to him, Jason was already comming people, giving both of them a severer look they had just made things one hundred times harder for them.

"Let's get back home." Thorne said letting Cress get into the hover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really thing celebrities visit fans in hospitals for callous reasons, maybe sometimes they do but for the most part I think its out of love for their fans and wanting to make someones day. Please let me know what you think.


	17. Cress part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you haven't reread Cress 1 or 2 this may not make much since.

Thorne had been very quiet during the ride home and once they go back into the Rampion. News of what happened had spread like wild fire there where hundreds of people standing out side their home several cop hovers were stationed around them and when their hover stop they had to be escorted the rest of the way.

Many of them were fans however it was difficult to find out who they were fans of. There was anti-Thorne while supportive Thorne, anti-Cress while supportive Cress, anti-the both of them. Their social sight had imploded on itself, Cress was getting messages she should leave her abusive boyfriend while others saying that it was her fault and she had no right to leave him and more saying that she ruined his life and never deserved him in the first place. She was getting so sick of it that she disabled private messaging and comments.

When they got into the Rampion Thorne's portscreen buzzed, Cinder was comming him. Running his hand through his hair aggressively he answered it. "I'm guessing you saw the story already." He stated bitterly to Cinder's image.

"Yes." She said calmly. "Thorne what happened?"

"She provoked me. Calling me out for my criminal background, something I've never kept secret, she accuses us of not caring about our fans and then she goes and makes an assumption that Cress is going to be a terrible mother who would throw out our child, I had it." Cress had taken a seat at one of the bolted down arm chairs while Thorne pasted the room.

"Thorne…I'm sorry but that's going to happen all the time. The paparazzi are going to do and say thing about you and Cress things that are untrue and cruel. One because they want a story that sells and because they want a reaction from you, when they get a reaction that's when bigger more trusted news outlets start making reports. And when your famous you are on every time you leave your house. Every miniscule action you do will be judged it part of the stardom lifestyle."

"Well it is getting ridiculous."

"Yes, it can be. You are going to have to make a public apology."

He scuffed, "I figured that."

"I've got to go, I only had a few minutes to talk but comm me tonight, I can help with what your going to say." Thorne ended the comm and fell against the wall looking defeated.

"Cress I'm sorry, we try to fix things and I ruin it all in one moment." Cress got up and went to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I knew you didn't mean it and that it was just a high-tension moment. Beside that woman was egging us on though I guess if we say that will be accused of shifting the blame. Something I just don't understand is why she seems to have it out for us."

"I think she hates me. So far everything she's done has been a target toward me."

"Is she an old girlfriend?" Cress joked Thorne made a sour face. "I don't know while so far she has gone after you public her words have done a number on me. After the first article I was the one receiving most the hate comment, maybe that's why she's showed up today. To balance it out"

"Maybe." He had rested his chin on her head and was rubbing her back she felt the urge to pull him into their room cuddle up and go to sleep and then maybe tomorrow it will all be over with, but that's not how problems fix themselves and she was walking down a path in her head, something about this woman was off.

"Do you think what she said about control and brainwashing was odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Like we were purposely making our fans act crazy. Her wording felt very…" There was another buzz from Thorne's portscreen, it was Jason.

"I should probably take this."

"Yea I'm going to go to my office." He nodded, and Cress headed to one of the rooms that they had redid to equipment her with several netscreens and equipment for any online purposes. Taking a seat, she pulled up the net, finding the article that had started this whole charade she typed the woman's name in and did what she did best.

* * *

 

Thorne was in downtown LA at Connie and Brenda's Desk a morning talk show. The video from the other day had went viral and everyone was talking about it. Thorne was going to make a public apology, the women in question had been invited to attend but declined.

That wasn't going to stop Cress from confronting her. She had taken a page out of Emperor Kai's book and throw on one of Thonre's hoodies and took a hover twenty minutes up to where the women worked.

She rented a cubical in a small converted building, she spotted her over the heads easily sitting at her desk a netscreen on and to Cress humor it was the Connie and Brenda's Desk show. When Cress got to her cubical the women gave a snotty laugh. "I think my next report will be about stacking." Cress ignored the comment and took a seat.

"I have to say you're not a very smart woman."

"Wait. I'm going to record this conversation, you know for notes." The women pulled out her portscreen and began recording.

"Like I said you're not a very smart woman." Cress said again.

"If your trying to get me to go to the show and forgive you boyfriend that is not how it should start out."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I was wondering why you seemed to have it in for me and my boyfriend, particularly him. What was it that he did that angered you so much that you wanted the world to see him as an abusive, controlling dirtbag. Then I did some research, you have spoken against Lunar very heavy for several years, to a point it would be considered hate speech, but back when everyone hated them it was okay. But now not the case, it was me you had the problem with." The women typed in some notes, Cress continued.

"Something that was off in my research though was your current name only goes back four years. Now that's not to out there many writers use pen names. So, I did more digging. Your real name is Natalee Walters." Natalee seemed unfazed by what Cress was saying but her name wasn't the smoke and gun.

"Natalee, that's an unusual spelling of the name not unheard of but different. Do you know that there is another person out there with the same spelling her name was Natalee Becker for a very short time, she was the adoptive daughter of a Randy Becker but it seems the relationship did not last and after only have the name for two years her name was changed back to Walters but her mother remarried again and the name changed again to Sanders then she married and the name changed to Hyyit, but then that ended in divorce and it went back to Walters."

"Is there a reason why your giving me a history lesson of my names?"

"I'm leading to it. Seven months ago, there was a bombing at a know lunar shelter sight in the African Republic killed seven and injured fifteen. Several were caught but not the ring leader even though his picture was plastered everywhere and the whole earthen union is looking for him he's disappeared. His name I'm sure you know is Craig Becker son to a Randy Becker."

"I'm sure that just a coincidence."

"Your right it would be very hard for someone to prove that the Randy Becker who adopted you is the same father of Craig Becker if that someone weren't me." Cress pulled out her portscreen and pulled up several charts of information. "I have an insurance claim filled out by none other then a Randy Becker stating both his son, listed as Craig Becker and daughter listed as Natalee Becker were in a boat when it struck low rocks and sank, both the children received minor injuries, and here you will see where both your mother and the insurance agent signed off. Meaning I can place the two of you together."

"Maybe, back when we were children. But like you said my mother divorced him, and I have had no contact with those people for year. I wasn't even aware that the Craig from my childhood was the same man who committed this terrible crime."

"You think very little of me. Here I have a record of a comm you got from Africa six months ago and compared to your other comm records this is the first one you had to this country ever but suddenly it became the top of the list almost every day for no more then five minutes." Cress saw the sweat building on her forehead, and a flicker in her eye. "I then looked into you bank records, you in the course of six months have been depositing into your ex-husbands account nearly 6000 uivs. Your ex-husband he's a plastic surgeon is he not, just got back from a very impromptu trip from Africa."

Natalee began laughing. "You are good but I don't know what to tell you dear but in order to have access to these things you need to either have my permission or be granted special rights as a federal agent since you are neither anything you have will be thrown out, and this recording can be used as an example of you over stepping your bonds as a private citizen, I could press charges against you." Cress pursed her lips and looked down at Natalee's portscreen that had recorded the whole conversation.

"Your right as a private citizen the information I got would be considered illegally obtained. But would you like to see something even funnier." Cress pulled up a page from her portscreen and turned it for the Natalee to look at. "You see you had made a comment the other day about how me and my boyfriend don't have jobs but that is not true at all. You can very well see by that document I am in fact a lead programmer for the Eastern Commonwealth government a job given to me by the Emperor himself, I of course am marked as currently inactive but still considered a federal agent and as such I do have a right to look into the disappearance of Craig Becker and those who I believe have helped him evade the law and this conversations that you've been recording will be taken as evidence." Natalee looked up at her, her face fallen all signs of confidences gone. "Like I said your not a very smart women, I believe these gentlemen are going to want to talk to you further." Two federal agencies had come into the building and was waiting by the door, Cress gathered her thing handed them the portscreen she had used to collect all the evidence and left the build.

* * *

 

Thorne's apology had been over shined by the arrest of Natalee Walters, Craig Becker and Mike Hyyit. It was the number one story in all countries Cinder and Kai along with Winter and Jacin had made an announcement about how they a proud of combined forces had led to their arrest and will create a better future. A candlelit gathering had been scheduled in reminder of those who had been killed by the bomb and a reminder that it is the victims that should live on not the culprits. Cress and Thorne had attended the one in LA and it had been beautiful until the paparazzi showed up. They would never give it a rest Cress finally understood that no matter what was going on whether it be a private moment between a couple who were about to take the next big leap in their life or a memorial met to honor those taken suddenly and for nothing.

"Thorne, I want to leave LA." Cress said at breakfast one morning. He looked up from his portscreen.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care but this socialite lifestyle is not the one I want. Its exhausting and pushy and a minefield, and I can't keep up with it."

He put his portscreen down and leaned back into his chair. "You know when we first came here after Scarlets and Wolf's wedding it was only to visit but somehow we got stuck. We've barley seen the world."

"Then let's go we only have eight months before our time will be consumed by more important things."

"It's suggested that pregnant women not space travel a lot so taking the Rampion is out. We can do a road trip along the coast, from LA into Mexico territory."

"A road trip like in the net dramas."

"Trust me ours will be better than any TV show."

* * *

 

"Okay are you all ready?" Thorne said setting up the portscreen. All of their friends had commed them in a group conversation, Cress stood on the rocky Mexican beach coast the sun had set and the sky and water were a comforting blue, the wind was picking up a bit she pulled tighter on the summer shawl she wore rubbed her hand against her swollen stomach.

"We can see." Said Cinder she was sitting on the floor between Kai's legs Iko resting right beside them. Scarlet and Wolf sat at their kitchen table with labeling cans as the watched giving a nod they could see and Winter and Jacin were dressed up about to take off for a dinner party at the Secretary of State house.

"Okay, so we're going to set off this firework if its pink it's a girl if its blue it's a boy." Thorne said with a grin. There friends gave cheers and Cress stood back with the portscreen while Thorne set up the firework.

"Try not to lose any more fingers." Cinder said.

"Yea, Yea. Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Three." The firework lit and took off in the sky completely hidden by the night then a grand sprinkle of pink exploded out. Cress started jumping up and down clapping her hands with glee, she could hear her friends cheering in the back ground. Thorne had come and picked her up and spun her around.

"Were going to have a girl. A little baby girl." He said into her hair. "Stars a girl."

"Have you two figured out a name yet?" Cinder asked. They turned back to their friends.

"Well, not really so far I haven't loved any that I have come up with." Thorne said.

"I have one but I'm not sure how you'll like it, but I think it fits." Thorne and her friends looked to her and her face went a bit red. "The day I told you I was pregnant there was a painting that we were looking at. La Chica Verde, it means the green girl." She paused. "Considering its when I told you I was pregnant, and we are in Mexico when we found out were having a girl it makes since to me, I was thinking Verde as her name."

"Verde?" He said letting the word linger on his tongue. "Verde Cinder Thorne. Verda Cinder Thorne. I like the A ending better gives it a more feminine sound and it goes with Cinder better."

"What?" Cinder asked Thorne looked up at Cinder's confused face with a grin.

"We had already decided that if it was a girl she was going to have your name as her middle name."

"Are you guys being serious right now?" She asked.

"Yes, if its alright with you we would like to give our daughter your name."

Her face twisted, Cress was sure if she could cry she would be. "Yes."

"There you have it then. To the future Verda Cinder Thorne." Cress laughed as Thorne kissed her, nothing could ruin this moment, this future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cress's story took a lot of work, I knew where I wanted it to end but I just couldn't get there but once I decide to rewrite the whole thing it came so easily. I am curious about how many of my reader knew I was trying to make the connection to the Spanish world verde with Verda's name, I had asked several friend and coworkers and only one got it, also in my own ignorance I had messed up my Spanish because verda actually mean true in Spanish. Please let me know what you thing and any guesses on who the next story will be about?


	18. Kai

He was asleep or, so he thought. Something seemed to have awoken him without really waking him up. He fought the urge to open his eyes but the need to see what was different was to strong. Kai opened his eyes and looked up at the dark blurry celling of his bedroom. He felt to his left and met Cinder's back, her breathing still relaxed it wasn't her that had woken him up. He turned to his side, and there in a dark outline was a short figure.

He sat up letting his eyes a just, then recognition. "Yue? Is something wrong?" He asked the now four-year-old who stood by his bed.

"We're going ice skating today!" She said excitedly. Cinder stirred next to him and he look at the time, 5:47.

"Not until its day time." He leaned down to pick her up, she was already dressed in a floral pink dress, not button up and shoes on the wrong feet.

"But it's my birthday." She pouted.

"But it's still night time, no place is open." He explained.

"I want to go now."

"Yue its to early. None of your friends are going to be there." Cinder spoke. "If you go back to sleep now then it will get closer to the time of your party, okay." Her shoulders slumped but she crawled into her mother's chest. Kai removed her shoes and the three of them snuggled together under the blanket. "Happy Birthday Yue." Cinder whispered into her hair. Kai looked at his wife and daughter, people often commented on how much she looked like him, but he only ever saw Cinder in her. Her warm tan skin, her button nose, smooth brown eyes. Yue was turning four today, it was one of those things that when he thought about it, it seemed impossible to be true. But here she was all dress up and ready to go ice skating. He put his arm around the both of them and they fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Kai was the first to wake up at a more reasonable time. Yue's excitement that had gotten up so early seemed to fizzle out as she snored away while he got up. It was strange for him to not have to rush and get ready because he had some meeting or conference to attended. They had Yue's party later in the afternoon and the Imperial photo they would have to take today but that was it. They had most of the morning to themselves.

He was going to make breakfast. Contrary to popular belief the Imperial family did not have servants waiting on them twenty-four hours. Breakfast was normally a do it yourself type of job. But because they were often rushing it was normally something quick and easy, left overs from dinner, a sticky bun and milk but he had memories of when his dad and even older ones of his mom making a special breakfast for him on his birthday. Yue was starting to hit that age where she would remember these things too.

Heading to the kitchen he found the things he needed. He was going to make one of Yue's and his favorite meals, Dou Fu Nao. He began preparing the broth and grilling the tofu when two arms wrapped around his torso.

"Good morning." He said running is free hand over Cinders.

"Going all out for breakfast I see." She rested her head on his back.

"Its rare for us to have mornings like this. Is Yue still asleep?"

"Yea, she'll probably sleep till noon with how early she got up."

"She's excited this is her first party with friends."

"I know can you believe she's four already. It's like we just brought her home, next year she'll be starting school. Before we know she'll be a teenager."

Kai scuffed turning off the second burner and turned to Cinder. They had been married for thirteen years but seeing her right after she had just woken up, her hair a mess and still in her night clothes felt like a privilege, one that for awhile he thought he'd never get. "A little dramatic, aren't we?"

She gave a playful pout, one she often made at Yue when the two of them played. "Not really. Verda and Isaac both just had their first Jr. High school homecoming dance. The two of them were still in their mothers' stomachs when we got married and their going to dances now." Kai remembered seeing the pictures that Cress and Scarlet sent them, Verda in a very simple pretty blue dress standing with her mom and dad and a second one with her date. The other of Isaac standing with both his parents in clean blue jeans and a tucked in plaid shirt and braces the second with the group of friends he was going with. "At least they have the younger kids' firsts to look forward to still, make them feel younger." Kai was about to comment when Yue came bobbing out of their room.

"Are we going to the skating rink?" The dress she was wearing was now wrinkled and her hair string and fizzy.

"Not till later." Cinder said picking her up. "But it seems your dad has a surprise for you." Her eyes got big as she looked up at Kai.

"I made you Dou Fu Nao." Her face lit up as she looked at the boiling pot. "Do you want to crack the egg?"

"Yes!" Cinder held her back from the steam while Kai gave her the egg, holding his hand over hers they hit the top of the pot and add the substance.

"Why don't we go ahead and make some tea while daddy finishes up the food." Yue nodded and the two of them went to the tea cabinet looking for the right combination for the dish. When everything was done the three of them sat down for breakfast.

"Whose all coming?" Yue asked.

"Your friends from dance class and ancient language classes, Aunt Iko and Kinney, Several of your father's and mine colleagues, Scarlet and Wolf and their children." Kai sat down two bowls and grab his own before taken a seat.

"Scarlet and Wolf can make it?" He asked.

"Yea they messaged me last night saying that they were able to get all three boys out of school. Isaac had to do a book report day early thought."

"Winter and Jacin?"

"No, they have an event in the America republic. Thorne and Cress can't make it either, Verda's basketball team made it to states and play tomorrow night." Kai nodded. As life keep moving on it was getting harder and harder for all their friends to all get together. He had seen Winter and Jacin several months ago when he had a trip in the Americas, this would be the first time they get to see Scarlet and Wolf since Yue's birth and Thorne and Cress while the closes to them had their hands full with all four of their girls. A year after Yue was born the two welcomed another little girl into their family Sepia.

"Did they send presents?" Yue asked with a large piece of tofu in her mouth.

"It's rude to take with your mouth open," Cinder commented. "And you shouldn't expect presents from people."

"But it's my birthday."

"Yes, but its rude to only care about the presents, you want to have fun with friends and family on your birthday too." Yue sat back in her chair crossing her arms. It was rare for her to be spoken to so sternly.

"Come now Yue don't be all bothered." Kai said reaching over and picking her up. "Your mothers right, you don't want to have a party just because you get presents but because you like the people there and what to spent time with them." She pressed her face in his chest trying to hide herself from her mom. "Yue look at me." She did. "It's not wrong to be excited about the presents but don't value a person because of the presents. How would you feel if someone only wanted to be your friend because of the things you buy them?" It was a lesson that they need to formalize her with. Yue was only four she didn't truly understand who she or who her parents were, but one day she would meet people several actually that did not see her as a person but as a position who can give them things.

"It would be a hurt feeling." She answered.

"Yep, a hurt feeling, so today when your friends and family come be sure to thank them for coming to spent time with you." She nodded, Kai leaned over and grabbed her bowl pulling it in front of her she remained on his knee as she ate breakfast. Cinder gave him a soft smile as the continued to discuss who would be coming to the party and when Scarlet and Wolf would be arriving. It wasn't till they heard the intercom above their door stating that Royal advisor Linh Iko had requested to enter.

"Where's the birthday girl! Where is she?" Iko was dressed in a flirty business suit her blue hair staked in a bun on top of her head. Yue had wiggled out of her father's lap and crawled under the table to go and hug her. "You all need to get ready the photographer is going to be here soon."

Kai looked at his portscreen, "Its much latter than I thought." Getting up he collected the bowls and tossed them in the sink.

"Come now Yue lets get you dress." Cinder picked up Yue and the two of them headed into her room while Kai went and got dress. Kai had finished the fastest as his outfit was a simple suit that mimic traditional attire of the Eastern Commonwealth. Yue and Cinder had to wear a more faithful version of their dress robes.

Cinder was still in her night clothes struggling to properly tie the sash of Yue's robes while Yue was very distracted by the under layers of her attire. Iko was working on getting the several layers of Cinders robes ready on the bed.

"I'll finish her up you go get dress." Kai said taking over.

"Thank you." She whispered getting off of her knees.

"Daddy why do we wear these?"

"It's one of the most traditional dress of our country."

"Why on my birthday?"

"Its tradition for the Imperial family to take a portrait on the heir's birthday. Back when I was a kid it was on my birthday April 7 but now that you're the heir it's your birthday."

"Oh. Daddy, what does tradition mean?"

* * *

 

They had chosen to have the formal photo taken in the east drawling room in front of the rounded floor to ceiling windows. They had several together in different poses and then individual ones and then portrait ones. Yue did good and behaved herself during the whole shoot thought she did fall asleep while Cinder and Kai had posed for the Emperor and Empress ones. By the time they had finished a servant came to inform them that Scarlet and Wolf had arrived.

The Kelesy's were waiting in one of the drawling rooms of the palace, Iko and Kinney already talking to them when Kai and Cinder arrived. Scarlet was rounder and her face more worn, but she still held a confident stance and a hard as nails smile, she was the shortest out of her family but Kai felt that didn't mean her boys could pull anything over her. Wolf looked almost the same the only noticeable difference was there was some gray to his hair. The boys had grown up.

If it wasn't for the fact that Kai knew that Isaac was twelve then he would have guessed fifteen. He was as tall as his dad and nearly as broad, he wore his hair short and his jaw that had always stuck out wasn't as bad compared to his size. Jacob wasn't as tall or as broad though he looked the most like his dad. Warm dark skin, black hair that fell in front of his green eyes, like his brother his jaw also protruded rather far but unlike his brother it was more noticeable, Kai figured once the boy hit puberty he would grow into it. Noah being the youngest was the biggest shock.

He was just a year older then Yue and had been a baby when they had last seen him. But he stood almost shoulder with his mom, he was round in the middle and had several freckles lining his face. Scarlets boys had always been big even when they were babies, but it seem unreal at how much they had grown. Cinder was right time was going fast.

"Cinder, Kai," Scarlet hug them both. "I can't believe its been so long."

"I know look at your boys." Cinder said. "How handsome they had become." The older boys gave bashful nods while Noah was more curious about Yue who had hid herself behind Kai's leg. Kai was remined of all the times his dad would have friends over and the same comment would be made by them, how handsome he was, he had never thought there would be a time when the roles where flipped.

"And Yue, look how big she's gotten." Scarlet said bending down towards her. "You probably don't remember me, but I was there the day you were born." Yue looked at her then gave a polite bow as she had been taught to do when meeting palace guest. The adults all laughed, embarrassing her a bit and she hid herself behind Kai again.

"You don't need to be shy Yue this is mine and your mom's oldest friends." He picked her up, but she turned her face away from them.

Scarlet laughed, "She doesn't like all the attention."

"Are you kidding. She's a hog when it comes to the attention." Cinder commented. "I'm worried we spoil her to much."

"Well she is an only child, and a princess on top of that." Wolf commented. "But I don't think you two got to worry, she seems to have a good head on her shoulders."

"Yea and even if you have siblings don't mean you aren't spoiled; my step sister can attest to that. Though a sibling might help." Kai gave Cinder a side look, this was the second time she had brought the idea of kids. "She also got up very early today? So, she may need to take a nap before the party."

"Her and me both," Said Wolf. "An eight-hour flight use to be nothing, can't say that anymore."

"That might be a good idea." Kai said. "I'm sure you all would like to relax before the party tonight." Cinder and Kai showed them to their suite as well as where the entertainment room and game room was for the boys, Scarlet made a big speech to about how they were guest and that they should treat everything with care. Once they were settled, Iko and Kinney opted to stay with the two older boys to make their basketball team even Cinder and Kai headed up to their room.

They got Yue out of the robes and into her pajamas, she was out before they shut the door. "I don't know how anyone back in the day ever wore something like this, its so heavy." Cinder said.

"I'll help you get out of it." Kai said with a smile, Cinder rolled her eyes but took the offer, it took a team to put on such an outfit and remove it. It took some time removing each layer and carefully putting them back, the robes were old and consider as valuable as the Commonwealth jewels. Once she was striped to just her under robes and the outfit along with Yue's was properly stored Kai pulled Cinder into him. He kissed the back of her exposed neck bring his hands around the front of her robe to the knot.

"No nap for us then?" She said reaching her hands up around him.

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"Not really." He spun her around and kissed her. She kissed him back falling back on to the bed. "I do have a question." She said pulling away. Kai raised an eyebrow and pulled up from her.

"Have you ever thought about having another baby?" He stared at her for three heartbeats.

"Well maybe in passing."

"Oh, but you never thought about wanting another?" He sat up and looked her over, nothing about her seemed out of place.

"Cinder are you pregnant?" She looked away from him. "Oh my stars you are." She was pregnant, no wonder she had been bring up the idea of kids and have first again. His stomach dropped, this was terrible after everything they had gone through to get Yue and they would have to go through it again. Cinder's physically and mental health was so fragile how could he have been so careless.

"I'm not pregnant." She said.

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant." She said again sitting up.

"You aren't. Then why would you ask that?"

"Because I was thinking about how I want to have another baby."

He was at a loss of what to say. She wanted another baby after everything she went through she thought having another was a plausible idea. "I don't."

"You don't?"

"No. Yue is enough. We don't need another." Her face twisted sourly.

"Need? So, once we have an heir that's it our family has no room to grow."

"That's not how I met it. We don't need to risk it."

"We aren't risking anything, it would be adding something great."

"Not risking anything. Cinder we had to put you in a medical coma after a miscarriage. You went into such a depression that you shut yourself and everyone out. During your pregnancy with Yue you were preparing yourself for the worst of possibilities. You want to go through that again?" She looked away and Kai felt almost ashamed of bring it all up but if it made her see how crazy she was being then he'd wear the shame.

"It'll be different this time."

"How? Getting older doesn't make having kids any easier."

"We'll know what to expect and I've talk to Dr. Lee about—"

"You've discussed this with a doctor before bring it up with me." He was getting angrier by the second. At first, he thought this was just an idea because of the nostalgia but the fact that she had talked to Dr. Lee met it wasn't just a spur of the moment thought.

"Yes. I talked to Dr. Lee about this I'm not stupid I know that the process will be difficult. But I did think I would have a little more support from you."

"My answer is no."

"I can see that." She said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She stormed out of the room, but Kai did not follow. If he had to be the bad guy so be it, but he wouldn't risk her health. Not for some hypothetical child. He had Cinder and Yue his family was perfect as is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Got to Kai's story, this is different to the story I had planned to write for him but I like it better and so far its the furthest in the future while Cress is the furthest in the past, funny since they're side by side. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.***


	19. Kai part 2

Cinder didn't come back. Kai had been to wound up to try and relax and even though he had the day 'off.' He had gone to his office and read over some papers and made some calls. It wasn't till he got the comm from Iko that he went to the entryway.

Scarlet and Wolf with there sons where there, dressed in winter coats and wearing several layers for padding. Iko and Kinney stood together ready to grace the cover of a magazine. Yue was also ready dressed in a cute pink petticoat and matching hat. Unlike the boys she was dress for prestation as many paparazzi would be out trying to get her photo. Cinder was with her holding her hand as she bounced around excited to finally be going ice skating. Cinder herself looked beautiful, her brown hair up in a sleek ponytail and a fitted cream color coat.

"Daddy! The hovers almost here. You need your coat." Yue said, as a servant had arrived with his.

"Just in time." He said taking her other hand. He looked up at Cinder, she looked away. "Let's go." Kai was thankful that the Kesley's were riding with them, Cinder talked to Wolf and Isaac about him making the high school rugby team despite being only in Jr. High. And Iko kept Yue and Noah entertained with stories about her ice-skating abilities. When they got to the ice rink as expected there were a lot of paparazzi. The flashes were bright, and the cheering was loud. Kai got out first there were also many citizens all eger to see the princess on her birthday, he gave a wave and their cheers drowned his ears. He opened the door for Cinder who stepped out and gave a wave then Yue stumbled out her leg getting caught on the seatbelt but Kai catching her. She gave a laugh as more cameras flashed. The Kesley's also exited the hover and the group of them made their way in. Yue waved to the crowd as she had learned to do at just eight months old, they stopped in front of an older women and young boy who had a bouquet of flowers and gave a slight bow. Yue accepted them with a bright smile.

The skating rink had already been prepared for the gathering with a table full of side foods including a hot chocolate bar, a table for presents and lastly a table with a four-tier cake. Several of the guest were already there. Kai reconsider the parents of a few of Yue's classmates most were from wealthy recognizable families of New Beijing, a few were kids he had school with as a child. He also recognized several political figures who had been invited as a customary.

Yue bolted to her friends showing off the bouquet of flowers.

"The last time I went ice skating I ended up in the lack." Wolf said looking at the newly clean ice.

"Don't need to worry about that its not a lake just frozen water." Kai smiled remembering the day Jacin and Winter got engaged. Cinder and he had made a trip to the European Federation, their first trip on business (and pleasure) as a married couple. They were also planning a surprise baby shower for Scarlet and engagement party for Winter while also meeting Verda for the first time. So much was happening in that one day. It was also the first day him and Cinder really discussed the topic of kids.

* * *

 

"Stars, Cress she's beautiful." Cinder said. Her, Iko, Winter and Scarlet were circled around a baby carrier siting on the kitchen table.

"Would you look at that she's got her daddy's dimples." Iko chimed in as laughter came from the carrier.

"She looks Just like Thorne." Scarlet added.

"Yea a lot of people keep mistaking her for a boy. Who wants to hold her first?" The four girls back away very hesitant. Kai and Jacin laughed.

"Oh, come on now we didn't come all this way just, so she could be watch from a distance. We came so we could take a break from carrying her." Thonre said coming around and undoing the straps of her carrier. Thorne held the now seven-month-old with steady arm. Verda's eyes had widen and was now looking around the room not focusing on anything in particular.

"Cinder?" He asked.

"Ah Thorne I've never held a baby before and my hand is metal?"

"She's seven months so she can hold herself up for the most part and she likes metal fingers." He said waving his own hand where three metal fingers replaced the ones he had lost. Verda made the choice herself as she reached out her own arms to Cinder.

Cinder took the little girl her face a mix of panic and enjoyment. Kai came up beside her and held his hand out to Verda who took it and began laughing. "She likes us." Cinder said looking at him. "Is she talking yet?"

"Simple words like 'mama', 'dada', and 'baba', Thorne swears she said apple at the market the other day, but she hasn't since then."

"She did! I was talking to Mrs. Honnie, she not only said apple but pointed at the bushel. She's very smart.

"Ap-ple, Ap-ple," Cinder said the words to Verda. She gave a spitting giggle. "Thorne, I think you must of miss heard her."

"No, she did, she just knows that if she says it now then you all will have her say it all night, she doesn't want to be a one trick pony." Verda gave a squeal and waved her arms towards her dad. They had spent the whole day talking about weddings and kids and future plans. Verda finally said apple when Scarlet pulled some from the pantry, Thorne gloated about it the rest of the night. Soon the party fizzled out when people started heading to bed. Cinder and Kai made there way to their spaceship, smaller than the Rampion it was made for discreet travel.

"Did you see the way she held out her arms to me? And her laughing I wasn't aware I was so funny. She smelled so sweat too." Kai pulled Cinder into his arm protecting her and himself from the chill.

"She certainly has everyone wrapped around her finger. But then again when we have children, I'm going to be a big softy too." She looked at him waving her arm over the door to let them in.

"Kai we've never actually talked about kids." He removed his coat and shoes and flopped onto the couch, Cinder did the same and crawled on top of him her head resting on his chest.

"Well we are expected to have an heir." He said running his hands up her arms.

"I know that but personally, when you look into the future what do see."

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Please?"

"For a long time when I thought of my future, I had six kids."

"Six?!" She moved up and looked down at his teasing smile.

"I was an only child and the idea of having a big family was a draw." He sifted his weight pulling Cinder to his side bring her leg up around his waist and gliding his fingers over the cold skin. "First two boys back to back, then a little girl a few years later and then a couple years after that we try for one more and its twin girls and after that were done but then we get a surprise after the twins are already in their early teens, another boy."

Cinder laughed, "You planed for a surprise mid-life pregnancy?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you? What did you think of when you looked ahead." She looked away and then cuddled into him more.

"Well for a long time I didn't put much thought into a life with a husband and family. I didn't even know if I could have kids given my cyborg parts." He kissed the top of her head holding her closer. "But after the war and I had taken the lunar throne the idea of a family was much more possible. I saw us with a son who looked just like you." She looked up at him there face just centimeters apart. "Your black hair and warm brown eyes."

"We're already half way there, if you want to try."

"I'd like too."

* * *

 

It was at that time the two of them had stopped using preventative measures. At first it was more of if it happens it happens but after two years and nothing the got serious about having a baby they started planning and checking the calendar of when the best times to conceive would be. They changed habits and diets and still nothing. Then after five years of trying they finally got pregnant.

It was an amazing feeling so much hope and excitement, the anticipation. Then it was gone. The aftermath of the miscarriage was unbearable. It reminded him of the time when he had lost his mother. Confused, bitter, and angry. He spent so much time wondering why something like this would happen, hadn't he and Cinder been through enough loss. He had very few he could express this to, him and Cinder were the Imperial family of the Eastern Commonwealth. He didn't even have Cinder to confided for a while.

She had gotten physically sick. She couldn't cry over the loss and the intensity of her headache had become to much. Their doctor had put her in a medically induced coma to take the stress off her body. She was only in it for three days but after they brought her back, she was still empty. There would be days when he wouldn't see her at all, she'd simply vanish he soon realized it was her bioelectricity manipulation, she was making herself invisible to everyone even him.

Their relationship had taken a hit during the years to follow. The want of having a child had turned into a chore. The public pressure for an heir grew heavier. Watching Cinders hope rise every month only to be crushed and restarting the process. To go through all that again.

Kai scanned the room and found Cinder helping Yue put on a pair of skates. The two of them were laughing about something. It wouldn't just be them that would have to go through the ups and downs of trying to have another baby but Yue too. If they tried and it didn't end well how would they go about explaining it to Yue, what if Cinder fell into a depression like before. He watched as the two of them headed onto the ice, Yue taking very careful steps and clinging to her mother.

"I'm going to hit the ice if you all are going to stand around." Iko said taking Kinney's hand. Scarlet went with her along with Noah, Isaac and Jacob went to one of the arcade games and Wolf stayed behind with choosing to sample the food rather than skate.

Kai did his diligences and greeted all the guest making small conversation with them. Many chatted over the winter dance recital the girls had participated in last month and how excellent Yue was. She was snowflake number three and did very well. He along with several other fathers watched as the girls skated, many of them falling and being rescued by their mothers or rink employees. Iko had spent most of the time on the ice encouraging the little girls who were clinging to the side of the wall to skate with her and Kinney. Kai wasn't to surprise at how well the two of them could skate as it was a go to date option for them. When one of you didn't need to eat you had to be creative in you date ideas.

"Come on Noah your doing great." Scarlet was standing just a few paces ahead of Noah who stood out like a soar thumb made his way unsteadily to her his entire backside covered in frost. He fell forward onto his hands and elbows. Scarlet skated forward helping him up. Kai thought he was about to cry but he held it in as his mom brushed off the frost from him hands, then he got up and tried again.

"Stars its strange seeing you kids grow up in the little moments." Wolf said. He stood next to Kai but away from the other parents who had some hesitations with him.

"Its strange watching yourself grow up with your kids." Kai said as Yue and Cinder came around, Yue waving happily at him.

"You learn, once Noah got here me and Scarlet had the hang of it but now were about to enter the teenage years and its back to square one." Kai eyed Wolf was he aware of the conversation and fight that him and Cinder had. If Cinder had confided in Scarlet, then maybe.

"Wolf did you want more kids after Isaac?" Wolf looked down at him over his large snout.

"I didn't get much of a choice with Jacob, that just happened and to say I wasn't happy would paint me in a bad light." He laughed. "I was happy but worried." Kai followed his eyes and found Scarlet and Noah on the ice again this time joined by Isaac and Jacob. "We did plan for Noah, though we were hoping for a girl. Are you and Cinder trying?"

Kai huffed. "Cinder wants to, but I don't. I mean you know how bad she got not just the years it took for us to finally get Yue but during the whole pregnancy she…she."

"Was waiting for the worst possible outcome. Trust me I know what that's like, well maybe not exactly how she felt but pretty similar. When we found out we were pregnant with Isaac I went into full blown panic. I don't think Scarlet ever told anyone, but I left."

"What?!" Kai asked stepping back.

"Yea, for five days. It wasn't ready I couldn't be trusted. I was terrified that I would be the thing that would hurt them, so I left thinking it was for the better they would be safer."

"Wolf you-"

"I know I've heard it a hundred times. But it's how I felt I came back and apologized to Scarlet about how much of a fool I was being, but I still kept my distance, we fought a lot and I missed out on all the big and little moments." He sighed. "After Isaac was here, I got a little better more comfortable then we had Jacob, second time around I wasn't as nervous but still worried then when Scarlet ask if we could try one more time, I was fine. I knew what to expect."

"But there's a difference between Cinder and I and you and Scarlet. You two didn't have difficulties."

"No, it came pretty easily. Kai there's not a right or wrong answer to this question. Do you want more kids?"

"Not at the risk of Cinder's health."

"That's not the same as no. Maybe you to should tell her why your worried about having another baby."

"I did."

"I doesn't count if you did it in a fighting way." Kai glared at him since when did Wolf become a couples consoler.

One of the employees walked up to him, "Your Majesty it's time for cake."

* * *

 

They had managed to make it through Yue's birthday party with only a couple scrapes and bruises. After cake and presents Kai had gotten on the ice with Yue and luckily didn't fall. Cinder had taken over talking to guest and despite her cold shoulder the three of them managed to get a nice family shot.

The hover ride home was a much more subdued affair. Yue sat quietly with a new doll she had gotten while Noah snored leaning into his dads' arm. Everyone but Iko seemed to be minutes form sleep Kai included. When they pulled up in front of the side entrance Cinder and Kai said their goodnights to the Kelsey's and headed to their private rooms. Cinder still hadn't said much to him since their fight this morning.

"Can I watch cartoons?" Yue asked once they got into the room.

"Yue its about time you start getting ready for bed.

"Please?"

Cinder looked down at her big smile, "Since its your birthday, but one show." She ran to the couch and fumbled with the remote, turning on her favorite show. Cinder and Kai shared a look before she turned away to start cleaning the dishes from breakfast.

"Cinder can we talk."

"Sure."

"Cinder I'm sorry about how I came off earlier. I've never intended to play off our family as just a necessity to the throne and I'm sorry how angry I got."

She gave a week smile and took a seat. "I know, and I shouldn't have accused you of doing so."

"Cinder why do you want to have another baby?" She took his hand pulling him to take the seat next to her.

"Kai you know for most of my life the idea of kids and a family was nonexistent. Then before we had Yue it felt impossible, but once she was here, I was given the key to happiness. I'm not trying to sell myself short or under play that I'm fortunate in my life as is, I'm an empress. But when you don't believe your capable of having something for so long then you get it, it's an unbeatable feeling. I want to feel that again with another. To first times again like the first time we try to chip a baby's fingernails or spent an hour trying to get them dress because we are to afraid to force their arm into a sleeve because it might hurt them. Why don't you?"

"Cinder I love being a dad and the idea of getting to do all that stuff again sounds wonderful but Cinder our relationship at that time was the worst it could've ever become. I don't think I can go through that again."

"Your right. I had pulled away and our sex life had become sterile. But this time I think will be different because well because we aren't worried about an heir. Kai lets face it we were under pressure to have an heir, that doesn't take away from the fact that we wanted a child too but added to our desperation."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't I know what to expect and I know it won't be easy, but we can do it. We've been through worst remember your ex-wife?" Cinder laughed as Kai slumped back into his chair.

"Don't refer to her like that. Cinder I'm willing to try but if it goes down that route again."

"I understand, and it won't. Like I said I talked to Dr. Lee and he thinks the in vitro would be a good option for us."

"In vitro, that's what we were going to do before we had Yue."

"Yes, and I would like to point out that we were able to get pregnant after we decide to try other methods." Kai leaned back on his chair she was right about a week before his thirtieth birthday they had a meeting with Dr. Lee and Dr. Fashi one of the most know Reproductive Endocrinologists in the country they would have started the process with him at the beginning of the next month but on his birthday Cinder surprised him with a special celebration, it was the first time they had spontaneous romantic and exciting sex in a while.

"Why do you get to lean back in a chair and I get yelled at when I do?" Yue asked coming up to them.

"Your right honey he shouldn't. Kai." Cinder said sternly. His chair fell forward, and he turned to Yue with a pout.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble." Yue laughed and climb into his lap.

"Sorry."

"Its time to get ready for bed."

"Can't I stay up with you two just a little longer?"

"We let you stay up for cartoons."

"Five more minutes? Please?" She looked up at Kai her brown eyes as big as she could possibly make them. Cinder rolled her eyes knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Just five more minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry for being so late with this story. So I changed it from what I originally had planned and for the better. I also drew some parallels from Wolf story to this also I don't think we get much of Kai/Wolf interactions. Please let me know what you think with a review.***

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter, what do you think? I'll have the second one up shortly. As for the story as a whole all the events take place in the same timeline but I'll be going back and forth between past and future events, cuz for some reason thats how I wrote it. And am I the only one who thinks Winter would call Throne 'flower protector'


End file.
